Bestialité passionnelle
by Kintsukuroi
Summary: Sasuke qui croyait que tout était sous son contrôle, il ne savait pas à quel point dame destiné pouvait être joueuse... En plein dans la gueule du loup... le truc, c'est qu'il voulait presque qu'il le croque... LoupGarou-fic
1. La tempête

**Titre :** Bestialité passionnelle.

**Auteure :** Bad-Naruko (en pseudo).

**Disclamé :** Comme si vous alliez me croire si je dirais qu'ils m'appartiennent -.-

**Genre :** Un peu OOC/US/Romance/Supranaturel/Mystère/Yaoi : Shonen aï

**Couples :** Le couple de toujours : SasuNaru et autres...

**Note 1:** Euh... pas la peine de le répéter, vous savez très bien que moi et l'orthographe ça fait cinq n.n

**Note 2 :**

L'écriture en italique : _les pensés des personnages._

L'écriture en gras : **Les paroles des personnages.**

Et il n y aura pas de lemon dans cette fan-fiction :).

**Chapitre 1 : La tempête.**

**- C'est quand la pause, Kakashi-senseï ?**

**- Tu viens de te reposer y a même pas cinq minute, Haruno. **Répondit l'argenté d'un ton las et agacé.

Sentant le mécontentement de son professeur, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses préféra se taire.

Le petit groupe venait de partir en excursion scolaire, les profs avaient décidé de les emmener en forêt et de leur montrer les difficultés à vivre dans un endroit primitif sans aucun appareil électronique en leurs possession, bien sûr, ils voulaient aussi leurs apprendre à se débrouiller dans une situation comme telle.

Le groupe était constitué de treize personnes, dont quatre adultes. Il y avait Mademoiselle Kurenaï et Anko pour le groupe des filles et Kakashi ainsi qu'Iruka pour celui des garçons. Le groupe de filles se composait de : Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose et au regard émeraude, meilleur amie et rivale d'Ino Yamanaka, une blonde aux yeux bleus imbibés. Il y avait aussi Hinata Hyuuga, la timide du groupe, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs encré et des yeux incolores, son amie Tenten, une brunette extravertie au regard noisette.

**- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive, senseï ?** Fit soudainement un jeune homme brun avec des cheveux en batailles et des yeux plissés, caractérisé de deux tatouages en forme de triangles de chaque coté de ses joues.

**- Quand on aura trouvé un endroit sûr où camper. **Répondit un homme brun d'un ton plus calme. Il avait les cheveux attachés en une courte queue de cheval et une cicatrice fendant son nez,

Kiba – car c'était son prénom- soupira bruyamment, sentant que le sac qu'il portait sur son dos, s'alourdissait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Du coté des garçons : Il y avait bien sûr, Kiba Inuzuka, c'était le meilleur ami de Naruto Uzumaki, un blond dont le bout de ses cheveux sont platines, retombant sur deux sphères céruléens, trois moustaches de chaque coté de ses joue lui donnaient un air sexy d'après ses conquêtes, tant féminines que masculines. Il était bisexuel et fier de l'être, comme il disait.

**- Iruka-senseï, je commence à ne plus sentir mes pieds, là.** Grogna enfin le blondinet, ses amis avaient chronométré le temps qu'il métrait pour enfin ouvrir la bouche et se plaindre, et cette fois, il avait battu son record !

**- Et bien tant mieux, comme ça, tu ne sentiras pas la douleur.** Fit le brun ironiquement à son fils adoptif.

Le doré prit un air boudeur qui se dégonfla aussitôt en sentant quelque chose d'humide et froid s'échouer sur l'arrêt de son nez. En relevant machinalement la tête, une goute d'eau lui fouetta cette fois sa tempe.

**- ...Hé !**

**- Qui a-t-il encore, Uzumaki ?!** Rugit une dame aux cheveux prune, énervée du blond et la remarque qu'il allait encore sortir, à première vue, elle paraissait irresponsable et... gamine.

**- Pas la peine de crier la vieille ! Il commence à pleuvoir là !**

Le seul mot qui lui parvint à l'encéphale était le mot « vieille »...Irritée, elle se dirigea d'un pas engagé vers le blondinet et le saisit par le col en lui beuglant.

**- Qui tu viens de traiter de « vieille » microbe ?!**

**- Anko-san, calmez vous je vous pris.** Fit une belle jeune femme aux cheveux corbeau et aux yeux rouges corail. Sa voix était douce et calme.

**- Mais ce morveux vient de-**

**- Il y a plus important je crois, on doit vite trouver un endroit pour nous abriter de cette pluie. **Dit-elle en relevant sa tête.

**- Dépêchons-nous.** Ordonnal'homme qui portait une écharpe noire autour de son cou, cachant ainsi la moitié de son visage.

Rapidement, les minces gouttelettes aqueuses devinrent plus nombreuses et plus épaisses. Alors que le groupe courait espérant trouver un abri, un ados aux longs cheveux brun et aux yeux aussi blanc que ceux d'Hinata, fit pour la première fois du voyage :

**- Là-bas, il y a une grotte !**

Toutes les têtes tournèrent vers l'endroit où pointait le doigt de Neji Hyuuga, cousin d'Hinata.

**- Il a raison, vite, dépêchez-vous !** Fit l'argenté en se hâtant vers la grotte.

Les professeures restèrent devant la caverne, en faisant de grands signes pour que les adolescents se dépêchent d y entrer. Une fois le dernier élève à l'intérieure, les dames s'en suivirent, puis Iruka, mais l'argenté sembla rester devant l'entrée, l'air perplexe et la tête dirigée vers un endroit précis que les autres ne pouvaient apercevoir à cause des formes rocheuse de la grotte. Le brun finit par crier, perdant sa patience :

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites Kakashi-san ?! Entrez vous mettre à l'abri nom de dieu !**

**- Ce n'est pas vrai...** chuchota l'Hatake dans un souffle, plus pour lui-même, perplexe et incroyant.

Perdant son sang-froid, Iruka se hâta vers le professeur qui était toujours dehors et lui agrippa la main, seulement en voulant le tirer, sa tête se releva automatiquement vers le spectacle qui semblait laisser l'argenté aussi flottant, ce qui le rendit dans le même état. Les yeux exorbités et la gorge affreusement sèche, la main d'Iruka lâcha sa prise sans qu'il ne se rende compte.

**- ...Mon dieu...**

A deux kilomètres près, se dressait une gigantesque tornade qui produisait des ravages considérables où elle se trouvait. Colorée par la poussière aspirée et la condensation de gouttes d'eau, elle était visible et bien réelle ! Avide, elle arrachait arbres et plantes de leurs racines. En tournoyant violement, elle se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers leurs direction. Reprenant peu à peu leurs esprits, les deux professeures entrèrent à la grotte en alertant les autres de la nouvelle. Les filles étaient terrifiées, les garçons un peu moins. Sakura et Ino en avaient profité pour s'agripper aux bras musclés de Naruto, demandant qu'il les protège en cas de danger. Exaspéré mais courtois, il leur sourit poliment, en leur disant de ne pas s'en faire. Le groupe avait en même temps déménagé vers le fond de la grotte. Ils étaient en sûreté, abrités par la structure de l'antre. Maintenant, ils attendaient. L'attente qui venait avant l'acte était parfois bien plus frustrante que l'acte lui-même.

Naruto était adossé à la rambarde rocheuse, les deux mains occupées par deux super-glue-Sakura et Ino, donc- Les professeure étaient assis à la fin de l'angle qui conduisait directement à la sortie. Le sifflement râpé de l'ouragan prenait du volume à chaque fois qu'il approchait. L'atmosphère était pesante dans la grotte, tellement que tout le monde s'était cru dans un sauna. L'attente était une vraie torture.

**- La voilà...** Fit Kurenaï dans un souffle.

**- Regroupez-vous bien. **Ajouta l'argenté en collant son dos au mur.

**- Et ne bougez surtout pas.** Acheva l'homme à la cicatrice sur le nez.

Les sifflements devenaient insupportables, le bruit du vent avait crée une pressions sur les oreilles du groupe, et ça les grisait d'entendre ce même bourdonnement. En ce qui concernait les dégâts, seule une épaisse poussière avaient réussie à s'infiltrer dans la grotte.

Quelques temps plus tard, le vent de poussière s'affaiblit peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître complètement, seule des bruissements de plus en plus sourds déterminaient la distance de la tornade qui s'éloignait progressivement.

**- Je crois que le danger est passé...Tout le monde va bien ?** Demanda l'argenté en décollant son dos du mur glacial de la grotte.

**- Ouai... tout le monde est vivant.** Fit le doré en se surprenant de faire de l'ironie.

Kakashi se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie afin d'examiner l'état de la situation. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, annonçant qu'ils devraient attendre un peu avant d'être complètement hors de danger. Mais le fait est, que leurs vies n'étaient plus menacées.

Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe sortit enfin de la cavité, seulement, ce qu'ils trouvèrent les laissa sans voix. Le paysage avait entièrement changé, des arbres déracinés de ci de là, des rochers formant des pyramides et les nuages cendrés qui donnaient une atmosphère amère et sombre.

Le groupe paniqua quand il se rendit compte que leur chemin s'était effacé par les précédents dégâts causé par le cyclone, et qu'ils étaient maintenant ...perdus !

**- Je le savais que j'aurai jamais dû venir !! Je vais finir dans le ventre d'un ours ou d'un loup ou même ce-**

**- Calme-toi Ino, on va s'en sortir ne t'en fais pas, essaye juste de garder ton sang-froid.** Tenta Tenten malgré qu'elle était elle-même pas du tout rassurée, seulement, paniquer ne résoudra rien, au contraire même.

**- Tenten a raison, paniquer ne nous fera pas revenir chez-nous. Et je crois que la chance nous sourit cette fois...**

**- Que voulez-vous dire, Kakashi-senseï ?**

**- Regardez, là-bas...**

Tout le monde tourna en synchro, suivant le doigt ganté de l'argenté. En haut d'une colline, se trouvait une sorte de manoir, les émotions étaient différentes, variantes de personnes à une autre.

**- On est sauvés ! **s'extasia l'Inuzuka.

**- Je parie que c'est un manoir hanté ou celui d'un vampire de deux siècle! ça va finir mal....je le sens. **S'effaroucha Sakura.

**- On n'est pas dans un filme américain, Haruno, mais dans la réalité**. Fit d'un ton rationnel le cousin d'Hinata.

**- En plus, les fantômes ça n'existe pas**. Affirma Saï

**- Oh non, dites pas ça, ça finit toujours mal quand on le dit !** Lamenta la Yamanaka.

Les garçons et les adultes soupirèrent d'exaspération, puis se dirigèrent tous vers le sommet de la colline.

Le son aigu de la sonnette raisonna dans tout le manoir en un écho sombre et sinistre. Les têtes se regardèrent à tours de rôles. Mais quand Kakashi alla poser la main sur la poigné en bronze qui avait une forme de lion, la porte imposante s'ouvrit à moitié dans un affreux grincement qui fit sursauter presque toutes les personnes. Derrière la porte, se tenait un jeune homme à lunette qui donnait l'air d'être un intellectuel. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval derrière son dos, ses mèches cendrées tombaient sur un regard sournois et déridé. Il portait un costume noir classique et des chaussures qui étaient beaucoup trop bien cirées pour l'Hatake. Quand ce dernier décida de parler, l'étrange homme le coupa :

**- Vous désirez ?** Sa voix était mi-cotonneuse mi-rieuse.

Un silence inconfortable accueillit la question de l'homme à lunettes, mais qui finit tout de même par être répondu poliment :

**- ...Oui, désolés de vous déranger, mais on vient de se perdre suite à une tempête et on aimerait savoir si vous aurez l'amabilité de nous laisser nous séjourner chez vous, le temps qu'on reprenne nos repères...**

**- Oh je vois, et bien, ce n'est pas moi le propriétaire de ce manoir, vous devriez demander ça à Mr Sasuke.**

**- D'accord, pourrai-je le rencontrer ?**

**- Mais certainement, suivez moi je vous prie.**

**- Très bien.** Il se retourna vers la clique leur demandant silencieusement d'attendre, ensuite dépassa l'imposante porte rouillée qui avait perdu sa couleur argenté avec le temps et les saisons.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans le petit groupe, seul le lourd bruit conséquent de la fermeture de la porte, résonna.

Un grand jardin spacieux entourait l'axe du grand manoir, on aurait plus dit que c'était un décors de filme d'horreur. Les grandes grilles de l'extérieure produisaient un grincement sinistre et angoissant, la petit brise, cause de ce bruit, faisait aussi danser quelques feuilles jaunâtres à contrecœur, les faisant virevolter dans un ballet silencieux et éploré... On aurait dit que l'automne fredonnait un hymne vide, sans mélodie, mystique... Les arbres étaient nus de leurs feuillages, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de se plaindre. Au centre de cette animation presque morte, se trouvait une fontaine qui attirait les regards et exhibait sa présence sans le vouloir. Elle était grande, avec une structure dépassant la perfection de loin. En haut de ses deux étages remplit d'eau, qui n'arrêtait de déborder de ses encoignures sphériques. Se trouvait une statue qui imposait sa beauté dans cet univers mort. Un jeune homme élancé, d'une beauté incomparable, habillé de sa nudité était debout. Aucun détail ne manquait à ce chef-d'œuvre, Sa perfection en aurait était presque inquiétante. Les cheveux du mannequin, malgré qu'ils été en pierre, donnait l'impression d'être souple et léger. Mêmes ses longues cilles avaient été façonné minutieusement. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, donnant à la sculpture encore plus l'air d'être vivante. Sa silhouette était musclée mais fine. Debout dans une pose pleine de grâce et de désinvolture. Sa main était ouverte et courbée inversement, ramenée au niveau de sa bouche mais un peu loin de celle-ci. D'ici, on voyait l'eau jaillir abandonnément. Deux serpents entouraient son corps, zigzagant et cachant la moitié de celui-ci. Les deux têtes des reptiles avaient une direction opposante, où, justement de l'eau en sortait à l'extrémité de leurs langues. Le public avait perdu cette sensation d'angoisse et d'attristement devant la précédente scène, maintenant il en affluait admiration et crainte... Quand un adolescent décida de briser ce silence qui avait, d'après lui, duré bien trop longtemps, malgré qu'il s'en doutait de ce qu'on allait lui répondre, rester silencieux plus de cinq minute le rendait malade ! Ça le démangeait de parler, le blondinet fit donc :

**- Qui ça pourrait bien être, à votre avis ?**

**- Vous croyez que c'est ce « Sasuke » ? **Suggéra Kiba.

**- Impossible, le proprio doit sûrement être vieux et... atroce ! **Dit la rose avec subtilité.

**- C'est peut-être même un vampire !! **Détermina la blonde.

**- Ou un serpent mutant !! **Fit l'Haruno d'un air effrayé.

Les filles se regardèrent, apeurées, pendant que les garçons soupirèrent, exaspérés par cette histoire de vampire. L'un d'enter eux, Neji, railla :

**- Pourquoi pas un homme-lézard**, **tiens.** Fit-il d'un ton ennuyé en roulant des yeux.

**- C'est possible... ! Oh mon dieu ! **S'affolèrent les deux meilleurs amis en se lançant des regards horrifiés.

Les garçons partagèrent quelques regards complices, mais au lieu de s'irriter de la réponse des deux demoiselles, ils pouffèrent de rire, tous en même temps. Leur rire raisonna dans le jardin tel une fausse note... C'était de trop dans cette quiétude religieuse. Mais heureusement, l'argenté à la cicatrice sur l'œil gauche arriva en mettant fin à ce conflit sonore, laissant ainsi l'automne redormir en paix.

**- Alors, alors ?!** Encouragea le brun aux deux tatouages sur les joues.

**- Il a accepté ?** Insista la deuxième pile électrique du groupe...

**- Eh bien il a... accepté, oui. **Fit l'Hatake en achevant le suspense.

Les professeures soupirèrent de soulagement, alors que les garçons s'excitèrent à l'idée de dormir dans un endroit pareil. Les filles par contre, n'étaient pas vraiment très... enjouées à cette idée.

Kurenaï emmena l'argenté à part, en lui chuchotant :

**- Comment on va faire pour les filles ?** S'inquiéta la brunette.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, elles vont rapidement changer d'avis...**

**- Que veux-tu dire par là ?**

**- Eh bien... tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant, on va faire les présentations des élèves pour le propriétaire.**

**- Très bien.** Fit-elle en se retournant vers ses protégés. **Regroupez-vous s'il vous plaît.**

Le même homme de tout à l'heur fit son apparition derrière la porte, il ouvra en grand celle-ci, tout en s'effaçant du passage pour laisser le champ libre aux élèves.

**- Bienvenu au manoir Obélisque.** Fit l'homme à lunette avec un sourire courtois mais très bizarrement hypocrite.

En pénétrant la pièce, plusieurs exclamations d'admiration retentirent dans celle-ci. Seuls les icerbegs, c'est-à-dire Neji et Saï, ne participèrent pas à cela, préférant s'exclamer silencieusement, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être admiratifs devant une telle structure architecturale.

De larges escaliers en forme de « X » remplissaient presque la totalité du couloire, dont un grand tapis rouge corail les vêtit. Des bougeoirs accrochés aux mures devant des tableaux subtiles, tant rares que chers. Les couleurs des peintures étaient sombres et mélancoliques, ce qui n'offrait pas un accueil chaleureux pour nos invités. Là où on tournait la tête, on voyait une porte, la pièce en était remplit. Le décore fondit une atmosphère moyenâgeuse et mystérieuse.

Tout le monde fût conduit à l'étage supérieur. Le domestique fit entrer les invités dans une immense salle dont le carrelage était d'un blanc neige. C'était une sorte de salon. Une grande cheminé était entourée de plusieurs canapés en cuire bordeaux - une sorte de cercle incomplet. De l'autre coté de la pièce, se trouvait une bibliothèque qui encadrait en moitié une large table en bois foncé, sur celle-ci se trouvait un vase blanc dont la décoration était en verte-eau. Le seul problème c'est qu'il était vide, pas de fleurs ni de roses, rien du tout. Et tout en face, s'apercevait une énorme fenêtre aux vitres découvertes, le rideau, d'un grenat sombre, était à moitié ouverte et maintenu par deux cordelettes en or. Et juste devant la fenêtre se trouvaient deux chaises, dont une était tournée vers le paysage qu'offrait les vitres transparentes, l'autre, au contraire lui donnait le dos. Au centre des deux chaises en bois retroussés par du velour saint-émilion, se repérait une table basse en verre. Les élèves et les professeures purent apercevoir des cheveux noirs dépassant de la chaise, donc une silhouette assise sur celle-ci.

**- Mr Sasuke, les invités sont arrivés.** Alerta moelleusement le domestique.

**- Ah ? Bien**. Fit le dudit Sasuke. Sa voix était rauque et calme, on sentait de l'indifférence dans celle-ci. Mais malgré cela, elle appartenait plus à un adolescent de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans... Cela d'ailleurs surprit la plupart sauf le seul qu'il l'a déjà vue –c'est-à-dire, Kakashi-

Le propriétaire du manoir posa le livre qu'il avait entre les mains et se releva de sa chaise, s'exposant à un public qui resta stupéfié en le découvrant.

Comme ils s'étaient doutés quelques secondes plus tôt, la voix appartenait bel et bien à un adolescent dans les dix-huitaines d'années. Sasuke était en faite LA personne qu'ils avaient vue quelques minutes plus tôt dans la fontaine. La sculpture était son portrait crachée...ou plutôt, IL était le portrait craché de la sculpture, la seule différence : il était en version colorés et...vivante.

Il avait les cheveux d'un noir profond, réduits en cul-de-canard en arrière, ses mèches encadraient un visage d'une beauté inégalable, ses traits ressemblaient à ceux d'une femme, il avait les yeux de nature plissée, deux iris obsidiennes contrastaient à sa peau opaline. Un nez droit mais pas long, une bouche fine et raffinée. On lisait désinvolture et mésestime sur son visage. Un cou ni court ni long donnait à un tors musclé mais fin. Il portait un colle-roulé noir cotonneux, qui moulait ses muscles à merveille, plus un jean bleu éclaircie. Cette fois, il portait ses lunette ovales, qui -si c'était encore possible-le rendait encore plus sublime et raffiné.

La rencontre était...pas la peine de le décrire, toutes les filles, appart Hinata, devinrent complètement gaga de ce beau ténébreux. Du coté des garçons, des réflexions plus négatives... jalousie ou mépris. Appart quelques-uns qui gardèrent leurs sang-froid sans trop de mal....et cette fois, l'Uzumaki en faisait parti, il restait, là à le regarder... Il était...comme hypnotisé, il avait une affinité pour lui qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu et de le connaître aussi. Seulement, quand ses deux lagons rencontrèrent les deux onyx, un sentiment de haine et d'agressivité s'éveilla en lui. Sans qu'il ne comprenne, il avait une affreuse envie de sauter sur lui et de le mordre... _le mordre ?...Euh là...J'deviens vraiment grave..._ Les deux perles noires dégringolèrent finement vers une autre personne, ramenant ainsi raison au blondinet... Il était bisexuel, il se l'avouait et n'avait pas de honte à cela, seulement, l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui n'était guère sentimentale ou sexuelle... c'était un désir querelleur et..._« bestial »..._

**- Hn, ravi.** Fit soudainement le ténébreux en s'adressant aux adolescents. Il n'était pas de nature si courtoise mais... il le devait... Dieu ce qu'il détestait l'hypocrisie...

Les adolescents avaient tous répondu poliment, dépendant d'une personne à une autre. Tous avaient des questions qu'ils auraient aimé poser, mais l'ado aux cheveux d'ébène interféra dans leur projet en demandant sitôt à son domestique :

**- Kabuto, conduis-les à leurs chambres, ils doivent être fatigués d'après ce que m'a raconté Hatake-san pour la tempête.**

**- Certainement, monsieur.**

Le dit Kabuto ouvrit la porte en désignant respectueusement la sortie aux invités. Ces derniers le suivirent sans piper mot à part quelques chuchotements complices dans le camp des jeunes.

La porte se ferma et le ténébreux rejoignit sa chaise. Tout en voyant sans regarder le paysage à travers la grande fenêtre.

**- C'était donc bien lui...**

_A suivre..._

**Sasu :** C'est quoi encore cette connerie ?

**Naruko :** Roh t'es jamais content toi ! Rabat-joie !

**Naru :** Moi, je crains le pire...

**Naruko :** bah pourquoi ?! o.Ô

**Naru :** T'as pas indiqué que c'était une death-fic au début, alors que-...

**Naruko :** ARF !! Chuuuuute !! C'était sensée être une surprise –-.--

**Sasu :** Une death-fic ? Laissez-moi deviner, c'est moi qui vais jouer le serial-killer ? -.-'

**Naruko :** O.Ô

**Sasu :** J'le savais...- Pourquoi dieu m'a-t-il abandonné, en fait ?

**Naruko :** Euh... t'es athée...

**Naru :** Aheum...Review ? – Pfff, c'est toujours à moi de faire le sale boulot –.-

**Sasu :** Et tu t'en plains ?!

**Quizz-Quizz !!**

La prime : Le ou la gagnante pourra choisir le (ou la) prof' (oui pas avec un élève...j'veux pas de PDG sans G ...xD) avec qui Kakashi finira :D

S'il y aura plusieurs gagnants, je choisirai l'avis qui a le plus de voie.

S'il y a un match-nul, la prime sera remportée.

Ouai j'sais... je m y crois trop x'D

'Tantiou, question n.n :

D'après vous, en quoi Sasuke sera personnifié ?

**A** – Un homme-lézard.

**B** – Un vampire.

**C** – Un loup-garou.

**D** – Un serpent mutant.

Vous-voulez Un joker ?...

...Arf, j'deviens trop soft -.-

Joker : **Le 5050** xD

Ordinateur, retirez deux mauvaises réponses s'il vous plaît n.n

Résultat :

C – Un loup-garou.

B – Un Vampire.

Nyark x) _rire diabolique-toussote-_

Vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai commencé avec le « C » et pas avec le « B » ?

Eh bien, c'est pour vous embrouillez XD

_Au Prochain Chapitre..._

Répartition des chambres et rêves ambigus... Le passé fictif de l'Obélisque ?

En espérant que cette mise en bouche vous a plu ^^ Allez, au prochain chap' !!


	2. Rêves prémonitoires

**Titre :** Bestialité passionnelle.

**Auteure :** Bad-Naruko (en pseudo).

**Disclamé :** Comme si vous alliez me croire si je dirais qu'ils m'appartiennent -.-

**Genre :** Un peu OOC/US/Romance/Supranaturel/Mystère/Yaoi : Shonen aï

**Couples :** Le couple de toujours : SasuNaru et autres...

**Note 1:** Euh... pas la peine de le répéter, vous savez très bien que moi et l'orthographe ça fait cinq n.n

**Note 2 :** L'écriture en italique : _les pensés des personnages._

L'écriture en gras : **Les paroles des personnages.**

Et il n y aura pas de lemon dans cette fan-fiction :)

**_Ch'tit mot de l'auteur :_** Désolée pour tous ce retard, j'avais l'intention de publier le chap le 25 mais y avait eu pleins de problèmes techniques, à l'affilé...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rêves prémonitoires ?**

**- Nous y voilà. **Informa l'homme à lunette d'une voix mielleuse.

Ils se trouvaient dans le couloire qui donnait aux quatre chambres qu'ils allaient dorénavant occupés. Le couloire était assez exigu, ne tenant pas plus de trois personnes au niveau de sa largeur. Pas étonnant aussi avec le papier-peint bleu-roi qui le recouvrait, aux motifs cornus dont sa juste-moitié est recouverte par du bois foncé, rendant ainsi l'espace encore plus étroit et serré. Néanmoins, quelques chandeliers s'élevaient tout au long du couloire, éclairant ainsi l'endroit de leurs couleurs navel, ainsi, lui redonnant son intimité et son atmosphère religieuse. Le parquet était en bois, aucune tapisserie ne l'habillait, sûrement pour faciliter l'ouverture des portes. Tout au fond de ce couloire, on pouvait apercevoir une fenêtre à demi-lune qui donnait sur un ciel remplit de nuages grisâtres, apparemment, une averse se préparait. Au même endroit, le vide qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre était... assez incommodant, donnant aux invités un sentiment d'anxiété... rien de bien méchant pourtant, seulement, cet espace libre les gênait...

La répartition des chambres a été faite sans aucun problème, les dames s'occuperaient des filles, et les messieurs des garçons, classique donc.

La première chambre du coté gauche était partagée par Hinata et Tenten aussi surveillée par leurs professeure Kurenaï. La deuxième pièce, logeait Iruka ainsi que Naruto et Saï. La troisième, était occupée par Sakura, Ino et leurs professeure Anko. Quant à la dernière, elle était celle de Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, et Lee, un garçon très actif à la coupe de bol et aux « gros sourcils », appelé ainsi par Naruto.

Les pièces étaient toutes pareilles mais toutes aussi luxueuses les unes que les autres. Dès l'entrée, la première chose qui sautée à l'œil était les larges fenêtres en verres, elles laissaient transparaitre tout le paysage montagneux du dehors. Décorées que de simples rideaux fins et blancs. Là, encore une fois, le sentiment d'insécurité revint, les fenêtres étaient beaucoup trop grandes et beaucoup trop exposantes, tant à l'intérieur de la chambre, qu'à l'extérieure du manoir. Les nuages cendrées commencèrent leurs batailles, éclaires et tonnerres en résultaient, mais toujours pas de pluie, pourtant, le vent avait l'air d'être content, il sifflotait en fredonnant une mélodie réconfortante... bizarrement, on en ressentait pas d'angoisse, mais pour combiens de temps ça allait encore durer... ? Mais, malgré cela, la largesse des fenêtres donnait l'horrible impression que quelqu'un allait soudainement apparaître pour leurs faires peur...ou alors n'était-ce que le fruit de leurs imaginations ? Du coté gauche de la fenêtre, se trouvait une antique armoire en bois tabac, encadrée par des motifs en fleurs qui formait un rectangle doré. Juste à coté, sur le même mur, Une médiocre cheminé en brique rouge se dressait tout au long du mur. Le feu qui s y trouvait dansait lentement et mollement. Juste en face, un canapé beige en demi-ovale, les murs étaient en crevette très claires, offrant un sentiment d'amollissement et de tiédeur. Derrière le canapé, se situaient deux lits, un de deux place et l'autre d'une seule. Les couvertures étaient les mêmes, le drap en or platine et le revêtement en grenat très sombre. De chaque cotés du lit deux place, se discernait une petit commode en bois de la même couleur que l'armoire, portant aussi les mêmes motifs, au-dessus de celle-ci, une ancienne veilleuse où des dessins incompréhensibles s y trouvaient.

Le petit groupe rangea le peu d'affaires qui leurs restaient, quand Kabuto vint les avertir du dîné.

La salle à manger était une pièce énorme, un peu plus grand que le premier salon qu'il avaient vu. Elle était rectangulaire aux angles arrondis. Le plafond était à moitié sphérique et possédait des dessins artistiques interprètent des sortes de personnages mythiques et chimériques. Le lustre qui éclairé la salle aux murs crèmes, était grand et somptueux, c'était en fait un grand chandelier comprenant trois étages, du plus petit aux plus grand, il devait y avoir dans les quarante bougies (trente-huit pour être précise n.n). La table était, bien sûr, tout aussi grande que la pièce, longitudinale et elliptique. Elle était vêtue d'une couleur bois pipe et tout au long de celle-ci, quatorze chaises exactement, dont deux à l'extrémité se faisaient fasse, ni une de plus, ni une de moins, à croire que l'hôte savait qu'il allait avoir la visite de treize personnes... La pièce ne possédait que de petites fenêtres hautes à demi-lune, les murs étaient quant à eux tous remplis de tableaux de toutes sorte, uniquement un seul sortait du lot, il se situait tout au fond de la pièce, c'était une grande tapisserie représentant un majestueux loup noire. Il avait deux pupilles d'un rouge sang imbibé, au fond de ceux-ci, trois petites virgules noires formaient un cercle irrégulier. Les couleurs étaient sombres et secrètes, du violet prune, du rouge grenat et un peu d'or calquaient cette œuvre. Sur la table, le service étaient déjà mit, la nourriture exposés au regard gourmant des spectateurs, l'odeur exquise s'amusait à chatouiller sournoisement les narines des invités. Tous se ruèrent à table, à part Naruto, celui-ci d'ailleurs d'un pas assez élégants, prit place dans l'aile droite de la table, juste à coté de Kakashi qui s'était permis de s'assoir à la chaise qui faisait face à la tapisserie, c'est-à-dire celle du milieu, faisant figure ainsi au jeune propriétaire de la résidence.

Le soupé entamé, à peine quelques minutes que les questions aux quels le ténébreux avait échappé tout à l'heure, commencèrent.

**- Monsieur Sasuke**, nomma la jeune fille aux cheveux rose avec sa voix stridente. **Cella fait longtemps que vous viviez seul ?**

Le brun, tout en dégustant le liquide jaunâtre se trouvant dans sa flûte, répondit humblement :

**- Non, le vrai propriétaire de ce château est décédé il n y a même pas trois mois.**

**- Oh...euh..., je vous demande pardon... **fit honteusement la jeune fille, alors que sa copine, Ino, lui jouait du coude.

**- Ne vous en faites pas**, fit-t-il courtoisement avec un petit sourire qui fit fondre toute l'agence féminine se trouvant à table. **Il s'appelait Oroshimaru, et c'était mon tuteur.** Acheva-t-il.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la table du dîné, personne n'osa piper mot, craignant se trouver dans une situation aussi embarrassante que celle de la jeune Haruno. Ils avaient tous la tête collée dans leurs assiettes, seuls les bruits du tintement des ustensiles retentaient timidement. Une fois encore, seul le blondinet aux yeux azurés décida de briser ce silence :

**- Sans être indiscret, monsieur Sasuke, pouvez-vous nous raconter les causes de sa mort ?**

Après la phrase du blond, tout le monde stoppa l'activité qu'il était en train de faire et, tout en relevant la tête d'un geste mécanique, ils posèrent leurs regards effarés sur le doré. Seul le brun sembla garder son sang-froid, et n'avait pas du tout l'aire d'être offusqué ou vexé.

**- Naruto, voyons, montre un peu de respect à notre hôte !!** Fit l'Umino, indigné de son fils adoptif.

**- Ce n'est rien, je vous rassure,** ajouta le dudit hôte avec un mini-sourire narquois.

**- Mais …** Tenta le professeur, mais sans grand succès...

**- Sir Oroshimaru, a été tué lors d'une de ses récentes expériences. **Fit le ténébreux spontanément.

**- Quelle genre d'expérience ? **Osa, encore une fois, le beau blond.

**- Je pense que cela ne vous concerne nullement…**

**- Pourquoi cela ? **Fit instantanément le blond.

**- Ca suffit !!** Rugit le brun tout en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, provoquant au passage un bruit désagréablement piquant, causé par le frottement de la chaise avec le parquet.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, le blond n'adressa aucune attention au soudain geste de son professeur, continuant de dévisager d'une manière peu flatteuse mais néanmoins discrète le brun, brun qui le regardait aussi, mais sans aucune émotion sur le visage. Finalement, le doré décida de jeter un coup d'œil au tour de lui et tout ce qu'il reçu était soit des regards noirs, soit des regards stupéfiés.

**- Naruto, tu vas toute suite présenter tes excuses, ou sinon…**

**- Sinon quoi ? J'ai aucunement l'intention de présenter des excuse pour la simple et unique raison, que je n'ai rien fais. **Répondit-t-il d'un ton occasionnellement calme.

**- Tu… QUOI ?!** Brailla-t-il

**- Je ne lui en veux pas Monsieur Umino.** Interféra le ténébreux en lançant un bref coup d'œil taquin au blond.

**- Non, excusez-moi, mais cela est parfaitement impardonnable, il a-**

**- Merci pour ce repas.** Le coupa le blond, d'un ton horriblement cassant, qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Tous les yeux se retournèrent vers-lui alors qu'il se leva de sa chaise et s'apprêta à quitter la grande pièce. L'argenté, fit rassoir le brun outré, ensuite prit la parole à sa place une fois le blond sorti.

**- Je vous prie de l'excuser monsieur Sasuke, c'est un bon garçon, c'est la première fois qu'il réagit ainsi et…**

**- Je ne lui en veux pas, je vous l'est dis. **Fit-t-il d'un ton catégorique en reprenant sa fourchette.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce, coupé par les paroles de Kakashi qui essayait désespérément de calmer un Umino fou de rage, alors que quelques jeunes, chuchotèrent entre eux sur le précédent événement qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Naruto montait quatre-à-quatre les escaliers en bois, se dirigeant directement vers sa chambre. Il était très irrité contre le brun, le problème c'est qu'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, ce qui le rendait indirectement très en colère contre lui-même. Iruka ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça même si d'autres parts, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de vraiment mal…C'était juste que cet homme ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance et, ses doutes s'étaient encore plus confirmés à propos de cette histoire de mort à cause d'une soit disante _expérience _louche… Il allait ouvrir la porte qui donnait à sa chambre, quand son instinct s'apeura tout à coup et l'obligea à se tourner vers le fond du couloire, les yeux fixant la fenêtre à demi-lune…cet espace vide le rendait mal alaise, ses sens étaient quand-même en alerte, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être observé… mais sa conscience reprit vite le dessus sur lui et, il finit par détacher son regard de cet endroit pour finalement franchir la porte qui le séparait de la chambre.

Il s'assit sur le lit, le dos à la porte, fixant le paysage par la grande fenêtre de la chambre. Les nuages se querellaient toujours, le tonnerre qui suivit l'éclaire devint plus assourdissant que tout à l'heur, mais malgré cella, la pluie ne tombait toujours pas… Un faible grognement ramena notre blondinet à la raison, en effet, son estomac criait famine, il se rappelait de ne pas avoir touché le plat du dîné, craignant qu'il soit empoisonné ou un truc dans le genre… Ce souvenant de cela, il sentit sa gorge s'oppresser encor plus à cause de l'angoisse, il n'avait pas envi que le soupé qui était en train de se dérouler se finisse, Iruka étant l'adulte qui veillait sur cette chambre là, il se doutait que dès son retour il allait sûrement entamer une loooongue discute avec lui… A cette dernière pensée, il décida de sortir de cette chambre pour se dégourdir les jambes. Rester accompagné de la solitude dans cette pièce ne lui remontait guère le moral, une petite promenade dans le manoir lui ferait le plus grand bien, ça lui changerait les idées.

Dès qu'il sortit de la pièce, il regarda aussitôt vers la direction opposante de la petite fenêtre, pressant le pas sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Une fois arrivé à la fin de l'angle, deux embranchements se présentèrent à lui. Il savait que celui de gauche menait à l'entré, celui de droite par contre, était le même couloire que celui où il se trouvait, comprenant quatre portes qui menaient, sans doute, à quatre chambres… Il finit par se décider rapidement et prendre le chemin de gauche puis il dépassa la double porte pour se trouvait dans le couloire de l'entrée, où se situait l'escalier en forme de « X ».

Le blond rejoint l'autre coté du manoir, c'est-à-dire, l'aile ouest. En pénétrant le couloire, celui-ci ne possédait pas d'embranchements, mais était assez long, possédant six chambres de chaque coté. Il était un peu plus large que celui de l'autre aile mais la décoration était la même, seulement, le vide et la fenêtre qui étaient sensés se trouver tout au bout du couloire, étaient remplacés par une porte en bois. Curieux, il s'y dirigea à pas feutrés. En posant la main sur la poigné, un bruit sourd retentit derrière lui, il se retourna brusquement, les sens en alertes…mais personne. Il décida alors d'aller vérifier par lui-même, seulement, en arrivant à la moitié du chemin, ce même bruit retenti derrière lui, en se retournant illico, deux pupilles verts émeraude brillaient sournoisement en fixant les deux lagons. Un pelage noir recouvrait la bête qui guettait le blondinet, les oreilles hérissé et la prunelle des yeux perceptiblement rétrécie. Le cœur jouant à la balançoire, le blondinet se trouva tout-a-coup ridicule, quand il s'esclaffa soudainement dans un rire cristallin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il était bien bête d'avoir eu la frousse de sa vie par un pauvre chat. Il s'approcha d'ailleurs de celui-ci, un sourire protecteur sur ses lèvres puis posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête, seulement, en faisant cela, il sentit une soudaine brulure au niveau du revers de sa main, ensuit il vit le félin s'enfuir rapidement vers le hall d'entrée. Il jura entre ses dents en se prenant la main, qui était maintenant fendu par une entaille rougeâtre.

**- Si je l'attrape ce satané sac-à-pus…** Rumina-t-il entre ses dents.

Il finit par se relever et se rediriger vers la fameuse porte, bien décidé à continuer ce qu'il avait entamé, avant d'être suspendu par ce félidé.

En posant la main sur la poigné de porte une deuxième fois, un raclement de gorge venant une fois de plus de derrière lui, le fit se retourner brusquement pour découvrir… le majordome : _Kabuto_…

**- Vous cherchez quelque chose, monsieur Uzumaki ?** Fit-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Comment connaissait-t-il son nom ? … Ils ont sûrement parlé de lui…ça ne l'étonnait guère…

**- Euuuh… Je cherche les toilettes… **mentit-t-il.

**- Dans ce cas, il y a des toilettes dans l'aile est du manoir, ce n'était guère obligé de venir jusque là, de plus, je crois avoir précisé la destination tout à l'heur**. Fit-t-il formellement d'une voix enjouée.

**- Ah… Ah bon ? … Je ne vous ai pas entendu alors…** Répondit le blond d'une voix peu assurée.

**- Ce n'est pas grave, permettez-moi de vous y conduire.**

**- Oui, merci…**

Il suivit le domestique à lunette, alors que son cœur était rongé par la curiosité, avant de disparaitre du couloire, il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte… et jura de l'avoir vu se refermer légèrement… Que pourrait-il y avoir de si important, pour que le serviteur ne veuille le voire dans les parages ? … _Bah, autant poser la question, j'ai rien à perdre…_

**- Dites, il y avait quoi derrière cette porte ?** Fit-t-il simplement.

Kabuto ne s'attendait pas, mais vraiment pas à ce qu'il le lui demande, l'imprévisibilité du blond le laissa silencieux pendant quelques secondes, secondes qui semblèrent bien suspectes pour le doré…

**- C'est la chambre de monsieur Sasuke.** Répondit-t-il finalement.

**- Ah …** S'exclama le blond d'un ton calme et faussement surpris.

**- Il n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires, vous savez…** Ajouta l'argenté à lunette d'une voix intimidante.

Le silence accueillit la précédente réponse, alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le couloire de l'embranchement, le domestique lui montra la pièce et attendit qu'il l'a pénètre. Mais…

**- D'accord, je connais l'emplacement maintenant. **Affirma le blondinet.

**- Mais vous n'avez plus envi de-**

**- Non.** Le coupa le blondin d'un ton catégorique. Il n'avait pas besoin de continuer à jouer la comédie… puisque Kabuto se douter de ce qu'il faisait là-bas…

**- Bien, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.** Fit-t-il un peu confus.

**- De même **! S'exclama hypocritement le blond.

Une fois le majordome disparu de son champ de vision, il marmonna un truc peu audible sur lui et pris le chemin de sa chambre.

Arrivé devant la porte de la pièce, il discerna les cries de son tuteure. Un moment de flottement passa avant qu'il ne finit tout de même par prendra son courage à deux mains et de pénétrer la pièce.

Un grincement timide résonna dans la chambre, les occupant de celle-ci tous tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Saï resta neutre mais on aurait jurait voire Kakashi se mordre les lèvres, malgré le cache-nez qu'il portait. Iruka quant à lui, tourna dans une colère furieuse, il avait le visage tellement écarlate qu'on aurait cru qu'il allait exploser :

**- Tiens, salut Naruto**… Fit l'argenté hésitant, sentant que l'atmosphère était devenu aussi orageuse qu'à l'extérieure.

**- Naruto !!** Hurla son père adoptif, de la fumée sortante de ses oreilles…ou presque…

**- Iruka, calmez-vous s'il vous-** Tenta l'Hatake.

-** Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! Tu m'a fais honte, j'ignore d'où-**

**- Iruka,** le coupa le blond de cette même voix cassante. **Ce mec m'aspire pas confiance et je n'ai fais que lui poser des questions.**

**- Il a le droit Iruka et puis, il l'a dit lui-même qu'il ne lui en voulait pas ! **Confirma l'argenté en essayant de calmer le brun.

Mais malgré ses efforts, le brun ne sembla pas se calmer, heureusement il finit par arrêter après un quart d'heures. Saï avait prit le coté qui était devant la fenêtre, contrairement à Naruto qui faisait face au lit une place de Iruka. La pièce était plongée dans un silence religieux, seuls les craquements du bois causés par le feu retentissaient secrètement donnant de l'intimité à cet endroit. La pluie avait fini par tomber, fouettant à présent les vitres avec un rythme taciturne et amer. Toutes les personnes avaient succombé à Morphée … tous à part Naruto…

Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, le poids de la culpabilité le gênait terriblement, il adorait Iruka, le considérait comme son propre père et, lui parler de cette façon lui provoquait une brûlure tiède au niveau de son cœur…

Sur ces dernières pensées, il se leva non pas doucement et se dirigea à pas silencieux vers le lit de l'Umino. Il se mit sur ses genoux et posa ses coudes repliés sur le lit, fixant le brun d'une grimace blessé sur le visage.

**- Iruka.** Chuchota-t-il enfin, de sorte à ce que seul le brun l'entende.

Mais malheureusement, ce dernier sembla préférer dormir qu'entendre son fils adoptif, il lui répondit donc d'un geignement en se cachant sous ses couvertures.

**- Iruka !** Insista le blondin en augmentant un peu le volume de son chuchotement.

**- Hein ? Quoi ?!** Fit-t-il brusquement dans un soubresaut. **Qu… Naruto ?**

**- Iruka… je suis… vraiment désolé…je n'aurai jamais dû agir ainsi, je le regrette.** Il avait dit cella tout en fuyant le regard de son tuteure.

Le silence lui répondit.

**- Je ne voulais pas te causer du tort car…Je n'aime pas te voire triste ou en colère à cause de moi… **Continua-t-il en fixant intensément le feu danser dans la cheminé, ses yeux semblaient humide au reflet de la lumière navel.

**- Naruto …**

**- Mais je comprendrai si tu ne me le pardonne pas… **Dit-t-il tristement tout en se levant pour se rediriger vers son lit, seulement une voix autoritaire mais qui cachait bien de la douceur retenti derrière lui**.**

**- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire.**

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour fixer, à présent, le dos du brun. Quand celui-ci, se retourna qu'à demi pour lui annoncer.

**- Je te pardonne, Naruto.** Fit-t-il avec un tendre sourire, malgré lui.

La grimace du blond changea en une fraction de seconde de la tristesse vers la joie, il affichait maintenant un grand sourire béat alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauter au cou de son père adoptif tout en le gratifiant.

**- Merci Iruka !!** Hurla-t-il presque, oubliant complètement la présence du soit disant endormis, endormis qui referma passablement les yeux n'affichant aucune autre émotion qu'à part l'indifférence.

**- Hey, tu m'étouffes, Naruto ! **Dit-t-il dans le but de taquiner le blond.

Il finit par se détacher de lui et à revenir vers son lit bien décidé à dormir, un poids de moins sur le cœur.

_Je te pardonnerai tout Naruto... tant que ça te fera revenir le sourire…_

* * *

_Quel est cet endroit ? Pourquoi fait-il si chaud ?_

_Je regarde au tour de moi et aperçoit du feu … bleuté ? Je suis encerclé par ces flammes bleues… Ils semblent si menaçantes…et rassurantes en même temps… Drôle de sentiment, mais… que vois-je ? On dirait bien que je ne suis pas seul…_

_Un loup…_

_Je le connais…enfin, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part… Ce pelage noir et ces yeux rouge sang, comment pourrai-je les oublier…et pourtant, mon subconscient bloque le passage à mes souvenirs…pourquoi ?_

_Il me fixe aussi… Je ne peux même pas me décrocher de son regard…sinon je suis mort… J'ai une envi de le mordre, mais si je bouge…J'aurai déclaré le combat… En même temps, je sens la culpabilité me ronger de plus en plus…Je veux fuir son regard, mais je ne peux pas… Je me sens fautif et agressif en même temps…Je ne pourrai attendre plus longtemps. Et ces sur ces mots que je finis par sauter en sa direction, il saute en même temps que moi, le temps semble se ralentir… Je brandis ma pate comme arme, mais fût vite démilitarisé par le poids du loup noire… Je sens à présent une brûlure perforante sur mon cou et m'aperçoit qu'il vient de planter ses crocs sur ma nuque… Cette douleur me fait penser à une délivrance… Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'apprécie cette souffrance malgré moi…_

_Il finit par me lâcher alors que je commence à voire flou mais pourtant…J'aperçois un liquide sombre fondre de mon cou, alors que je perds le contrôle de mon corps et que celui-ci tombe mollement mais néanmoins avec grâce… j'ai l'impression d'avoir été vidé de tout mon sang, je me sens las et exténué…Mes yeux son devenu tellement lourd… Mais avant que je les fermes, je viens de me rendre compte…mon sang est noir…_

* * *

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur lui perlant le visage et les vêtements lui collant inconfortablement le corps. Son cœur battait à la chamade, ses émotions étaient tellement affectés et mêlés qu'il avait envi de pleurer, sa main se porta perceptiblement à son cou, bizarrement, il ressentait encore la douleur, mais il n y avait pourtant pas d'égratignure…C'était sûrement psychologique... _Quel drôle de rêve…_Quand il se rend tout à coup compte, que le loup avec qui il s'est battu était celui qui se trouvait dans la tapisserie de la salle à mangé. _Mais oui ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fais ce drôle de rêve ! _S'affirma-t-il avant qu'une mauvaise pensée ne vienne détruire son espérance, _Mais … pourquoi mon sang était noir… ?_

Il se prit la tête entre les mains quand un grondement de tonnerre le fit sursauté encore une fois et tourner sa tête instantanément vers la grande fenêtre. Là, son cœur se stoppa de battre quelques secondes, ses pupilles se reprécisèrent et sa gorge se serra atrocement. Une silhouette noire dont les yeux étaient d'un rouge sanguin effrayant, fixait le blondin de derrière les vitres. Il ne suffit que d'un cillement d'yeux pour que l' « illusion » disparaisse. Le cœur de l'Uzumaki commença à se régler alors que son encéphale certifiait que ce n'était qu'une vision utopique de son subconscient causée par le précédent cauchemar qu'il avait fait…

Un haut le cœur le prit alors que son cou commença à le démanger…cette même et soudaine envie de mordre le revint et, ce même sentiment de bestialité le posséda telle une seconde âme …

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…_

_A suivre…_

**Naruko :** J'ai une soudaine envie d-…

**Naru :** de mordre ?

**Sasu :** de tuer ?

**Naruko :** Nah, d'aller au toilettes :X _s'en va à la quatrième vitesse_

**Sasu :** j'ai l'impression qu'on a oublié quelques choses…

**Naru :** Reviews ? Je vous en prie, on est mal payé T.T

**Une voix venant des toilettes :** J'ai entendue !!!

Le prochain chapitre

Le groupe passe à l'initiative !!

Derrière la porte… ? Sasuke sort ses crocs… mais dans l'autre sens su terme ! Pauvre Naruto…

Réponse générale au reviewers :

Merci à tout les lecteurs qui ont lu ma fic et qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fais vraiment trop plaisir :D

Bon, apparemment, tout s'est déroulé comme je l'avais prévue... Je vous explique, j'étais sûr que vous alliez tous répondre que Sasuke était un vampire x) (Désolée Adralya, mais ta réponse ne compte pas car je te l'ai dis x)) De tout façons, _j'ai de nouveaux projets pour Iruka_... Nuggets, c'était bien réfléchis pour « Les vampires sont sensibles à la lumière, alors que Sasuke s'y exposait librement. » Seulement, t'a choisi la mauvaise réponse, malgré les preuves convaincantes que tu as données. J'ajoutais « vampires et loups-garou » presque partout ! (même dans le résumé...Eh oui c'était calculé !) juste pour vous embrouillez.... D'ailleurs, pour répondre Nuggets à propos du manoir, il est en face de la grotte et est assez loin, j'ai juste sauté la scène de l'escalade...Pour le groupe, il est bel et bien composé de treize personnes !! Seulement, j'ai fais des modifications de dernières minute, et j'ai donc supprimé une scène où je décrivais Lee xD En plus, j'ai complètement oublié de la refaire -.-'. En fait, à propose de la répartition des chambres... tu sais j'aime surprendre mes lecteurs xD...j'aime pas quand il y a beaucoup de couples dans la fic (on est pareille LeSoduimNa ;D ) Je me base que sur le couple du fond, c'est-à-dire Naruto et Sasuke... Or, la distribution des chambres ne sera pas faite pour crée de nouveau couple mais pour m'aidé à l'avancement de l'histoire... Le truc de « la file indienne » je sais que c'est ...inconfortable à lire :/ (Surtout pour moi, à les écrire u.u) Mais c'est fais exprès !! Je pense d'ailleurs que par ton review, j'ai répondu indirectement à tous les autres :)

Ah et en fait, ce n'est pas parce que Sasuke est un loup-garou qu'il est obligé d'être poilu et tout ! En plus, Sasu est un vampire dans presque tous les fics surnaturels que j'ai lu ! Faut varier un peu x) Brefouille- je crois que je rassure quelques lecteurs qui avaient peur que Sasu ressemble au loup-garou du campus xDDD -.

Au prochain chap', d'ici là, ne prenez pas froid n.n (stylé, n'est-ce pas ? xD) Et bonne année avec tous mes meilleurs voeux !!!


	3. Action ou Vérité

**Titre :** Bestialité passionnelle.

**Auteure :** Bad-Naruko (en pseudo).

**Disclamé :** Comme si vous alliez me croire si je dirais qu'ils m'appartiennent -.-

**Genre :** Un peu OOC/US/Romance/Supranaturel/Mystère/Yaoi : Shonen aï

**Couples :** Le couple de toujours : SasuNaru et autres...

**Note 1:** Euh... pas la peine de le répéter, vous savez très bien que moi et l'orthographe ça fait cinq n.n

**Note 2 :** L'écriture en italique : _les pensés des personnages._

L'écriture en gras : **Les paroles des personnages.**

Et il n y aura pas de lemon dans cette fan-fiction :)

**Mot de l'auteur :**Désolée encore une fois pour le retard T.T, le chapitre était fini y a environ une semaine mais impossible d'aller au cyber pour publier...période d'exam ToT En plus, y a de plus en plus de _personnes qui m'en veulent_ qui vont au quartier ou se trouve le cyber, du coup, je peux pas passer par là sans que ça ne finisse en couille -.-...enfin, on s'en fiche, je sais... Bref passons, un grand merciiii pour tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews !! Ça m'fais tro'w tro'w plaisir x3 Et n'arrêtez surtout pas ! Ça m'encourage mais surtout ça m'aide pour adapter l'histoire sur vos envies. «An author alone in the dark », si c'était vraiment le cas, l'histoire serait beaucoup trop illogique et tordue sur les bords xD En fait, Naruto et Sasuke sont tous les deux des loups-garous. (Et voilà la réponse à ta question "lectrice anonyme" :D).

Aussi, j'ai ajouté un bonus dans ce chap' (il sera donc plus long que les autres) parce que je trouvais qu'il n y avait pas assez de romance. Y'aura pas autant de description dans celui-ci, j'ai plus ou moins décri les endroits les plus important du château dans le chapitre précédent, c'était fait exprès, je sais que ça devenait ennuyant à la longue...Par contre, il y aura beaucoup de dialogue :D (Oui, je sais que vous adorez ça x)

Enfin, j'espère que je ne vous décevrez pas dans ce chap', et si c'était le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et de commenter ce qu'il ne vous a pas plu. Brefouille, j'espère une bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 3 : Action ou vérité ? **

**- Nous devons agir, on ne va tout de même pas attendre des mois avant que les secoures ne s'aperçoivent de notre disparition !** Objecta l'homme brun à la cicatrice sur le nez.

Le silence s'abattit lourdement sur la table, les têtes se regardèrent plus par mécanisme que pour se faire comprendre. Il était neuf heure du matin et le groupe était en train de prendre son petit déjeuné, toutefois sans la présence de l'hôte qui, d'après son domestique, avait prit l'habitude de prendre son repas matinal sur son lit. Les voilà donc, tous réunis à discuter -ou plus penser- sur le sujet que venait d'évoquer l'Umino quelques secondes plus tôt. Un instant de flottement occupa la grande pièce, étant une situation à prévoir, tout le monde n'était pas de l'avis du professeur. Naruto qui était resté silencieux pendant assez longtemps, sauta sur l'occasion pour donner son avis :

**- Je suis d'accord avec Iruka, de plus, je doute que cela plairait au propriétaire d'héberger dix-huit personne des mois entiers...**

Le même silence revint, désagréable pour les autres mais satisfaisant pour Naruto, il venait de toucher un point véridique... déjà, si il l'est héberger encore quatre jour, c'était un saint...Mais doutant que ça soit le cas, Naruto pensait que ça serai pour une raison personnelle ou juste pour son propre profit... Enfin, il n'avait pas du tout envi de rester enfermer dans ce manoir hanté, déjà qu'il ne supportait pas ce mec... Pendant que les autres réfléchissaient à la situation mentalement, ses yeux se posèrent par simple hasard sur la tapisserie qui représentait le loup noire aux pupilles sanguines... son cœur s'oppressa et le même haut-le-cœur furibond le prit, il repensa au rêve- ou plutôt cauchemar qu'il avait fait l'autre nuit... quand la silhouette qu'il avait aperçu derrière la grande fenêtre réapparut soudainement et comme un flash dans ses pensés...il s'en souvenait toujours, l'image restait nette et précise...tellement qu'on croirait l'avoir vraiment vu... Il se frappa mentalement puis reporta ses attention sur le débat qui était en train de se dérouler, arrangeant cela du coté de son rêve tordu...

**- Bien**, intervint l'argenté en percevant que la discussion se transformait en véritable bagarre**, je propose un vote, pour ceux qui sont pour rester ici en attendant les secoures, lèvent la main.**

L'argenté s'exécuta lui-même en la levant, suivie de quelques mains hésitantes, d'autres plus sûr d'elles, comme Kurenaï, Sai ou encore Neji. Heureusement pour le blond, les voies semblaient insuffisantes comparé à ceux qui étaient de son avis et celui d'Iruka. Soulagé, il ne cacha point son sourire triomphateur, d'un coté, il savait que certaines personnes s'étaient misent de son coté plus pour attirer leurs attention...comme Sakura ou Ino, pour une fois elles lui servirent à quelques chose, pensa-t-il. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Hinata faisait elle aussi partie du lot. Une fois les différences décomptées, l'argenté demanda, ne cachant point son désappointement :

**- Etant donné que plus que la moitié de l'équipe souhaitera prendre l'initiative, je vous propose de nous donner vos propositions.**

Ni une ni deux, la première main qui fut levée fut celle d'Iruka, tous se retournèrent en sa direction, curieux.

**- Je vous écoute, Iruka. **Proposa courtoisement l'homme au cache-nez.

Après s'être raclé la gorge, il fit assez déterminé :

- **Je me suis dis que l'équipe devrai être séparée en deux groupe, un qui resterai ici et l'autre qui partirai à la recherche de secoures en essayant d'atteindre la ville, ça serai plus facile pour se déplacer, je pense.**

On entendit des soupires venant de certains personnes, apparemment soulagées de ne pas être tous obligés de quitter le domaine. Le chef de l'équipe, c'est-à-dire Kakashi, hocha affirmativement de la tête, trouvant le plan assez raisonnable malgré qu'il fût contre le fait de quitter les lieux...

**- Je trouve votre idée raisonnable, cependant, avez-vous une idée sur les personnes qui feront cette expédition ?**

**- Non pas encore, d'ailleurs je pense qu'il faudra en parler entre professeures.**

**- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Iruka. Sur ce, cette réunion est terminée, on vous donnera les résultats des participent du groupe ce soir. **Annonça l'Hatake.

Tout le monde acquiesça, puis le tintement quotidien des ustensiles reprit annonçant gaiment la continuation du petit déjeuné.

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo**

**- Alors Naruto... Action ou vérité ?** Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Le dit Naruto se concentra, hésitant entre les deux propositions... s'il choisirait vérité, l'Haruno pourrait lui poser une question consternant son passé et il détestait parler de lui... Toutefois, si il choisirait action, elle lui demandera sûrement un truc du genre « Embrasse-moi » ou autres débilités....il connaissait assez la jeune fille et son comportement en son égard, sa prévisibilité ne l'étonnera guère. Le groupe d'adolescents avait décidé, pour passer le temps, de jouer à un jeu attendant le verdict des professeures.

**- Hum... Vérité.** Dit-il finalement.

La jeune Yamanaka se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie pour lui chuchoter un truc peu audible, faisant encore plus angoisser le blondinet quand un mini-sourire sadique orna les lèvres fine de l'adolescente aux cheveux roses.

**- Ok...**affirma l'Haruno**. As-tu des vues sur quelqu'un dans l'équipe ?** Demanda-t-elle d'un air sournois.

Soulagé et, tout en bénissant le manque d'habilité de la blonde, il répondit d'un ton détaché.

**- Non...pas vraiment.**

Les deux filles ne dissimulèrent point leurs déceptions, mais ne perdirent pas espoir toute autant, comme toujours. Le jeu continu et cette fois c'était le tour de Kiba de choisir sa prochaine victime.

**- Alors...**Il balaya le groupe de son regard, **Naruto** ! Se décida-t-il finalement.

La dite « victime » prononça des mots indéchiffrable dans sa barbe, se demandant si ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour le faire chier aujourd'hui...

A contrecœur, il répondit sans même attendre la question coutumière et coupante en même temps l'Inuzuka dans sa lancé,

**- Action,** fit-il instantanément, il s'était résolu à choisir action car il connaissait Kiba et sa curiosité légendaire.

L'équipe manquait de deux personnes, Neji qui avait répondu sèchement qu'il n'était plus un gamin pour ce genre de débilité et Sai, qui préféra dessiner que de perdre son temps.

**- Bien... humm...Va demander... à Sasuke de venir nous rejoindre !** Fit-il, un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres, particulièrement content et fier de lui.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant que l'information ne parvienne réellement à son encéphale. Sa réaction fut immédiate, mais il s'abstint à exprimer sa rancœur verbalement en vers le ténébreux:

**- Tu crois vraiment que c'est son genre de truc ?! En plus je ne sais même pas où il se trouve et je n'ai pas envi de perdre mon temps à-**

**- Tiens, le voilà !!** Fit soudainement Tenten en le coupant dans sa tentative désespérée d'argument peu convainquant.

Mécaniquement, il releva sa tête vers la porte du grand salon et aperçut la silhouette élancée du brun se faufiler dans la pièce, un livre dans la main. Il portait un pantalon tube bleu foncé et un pull bleu ciel en laine, sans manche en forme de « V », juste au-dessous, une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient, cette fois, relâchés, tombant subtilement sur son regard ébène, semblant à vu d'œil, tellement soyeux quand aurait envi de plonger notre main dedans. Tandis que les filles commencèrent à baver et les garçons à le jalouser, Naruto sentit son estomac se retourner et l'arôme de son petit déjeuner lui arriver jusqu'à la gorge. Le beau brun, quand à lui, semblait ignorer royalement leurs présences, se dirigent nonchalamment vers sa chaise préférée. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il porta ses lunettes ovales et se retourna en face du paysage qu'offrait le mur vitré, entamant déjà la lecture de son livre. Le temps était orageux dehors, mais pas autant qu'hier, les nuages laissaient filtrer ici et là quelques rayons de soleil sur une terre complètement stérile et déserte... la seul chose qui animait l'extérieure était un vieux arbre desséché, nu de feuilles et vide de vie...

Kiba réalisa soudainement qu'un long silence s'était installé depuis l'arrivée de leurs hôtes, il décida alors de briser cette atmosphère en rappelant les autres à l'ordre.

**- Hey Naruto, la partie n'est pas terminée ! Et puis t'es plus obligé d'aller le chercher maintenant, ce qui veut dire que...**

**- La ferme, Kiba, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de prendre une grillade.** Répliqua-t-il sèchement, alors que son malaise s'apaisa légèrement.

**- Ooooh j'ai compris...**Fit le brun mystérieusement, un sourire malicieux se dessinant minutieusement sur ses lèvres.

**- Quoi encore, Inuzuka ?** Reprit-il avec sa voix cassante. Mais malgré cela, l'adolescent ne sembla point être blessé par les manières du blondinet en son égard.

**- T'as les chocottes, en fait...**

**- Quoi ?!** Brailla-t-il, outré, oubliant complètement l'envi de vomir qui disparue complètement avec sa soudaine irritation.

**- C'est bon j'ai compris...t'es qu'une poule mouillée Uzumaki !** Dit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

D'un mouvement calculé, le doré se redressa violement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Kiba **(1)**... Il le prit par son col et le redressa piteusement, le foudroyant d'un regard tellement noir qui fit perdre l'optimisme qu'avait le brun quelques secondes plus tôt. L'adolescent se demanda si s'était finalement une si bonne idée de provoqué son ami...il savait pourtant qu'il était facilement irritable et que s'il y avait bien un truc qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on le traite de faible... Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu, tandis que le blond reprit la parole :

**- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire, Inuzuka ?** Dit-il en articulant bien ses mots, le visage à un millimètre prés de celui du brun, il pouvait même voire la sueur qui perlait sur le visage de ce dernier.

**- Calmos Naruto, je ne faisais que plaisanter, t'as vraiment pas le sens de l'humour.... !** Tenta-t-il désespérément en souriant d'un sourire crispé.

L'Uzumaki ne bougea guère pendant quelques secondes, puis décida de lâcher le brun, soupirant d'agacement. Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas lent vers l'endroit où était assis le beau brun, son cœur augmentant de vitesse à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il n'avait quand-même plus le sentiment que son estomac se retournait, ses pensés étaient tous dominés par ce qu'avait osé dire le brun... Il n'avait pas peur, et jamais ne l'aurait de ce pauv' type accro à la littérature...quoi que, lui aussi aimait la littérature... Bref, arrivé au lieu, il avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait pas peur, mais ne supportait pas ce type et voulait encore moins être grillé par lui !....tempi, il devait le faire... pour son honneur...

Il se racla la gorge, puis déclara d'une voix peu assurée :

**- Euh...Sasuke ?**

L'appelé stoppa sa lecture puis retourna sa tête à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, les lunettes légèrement glissée sur le nez, il fixa quelques instants son invité, puis prononça de sa voix grave et suave :

**- Qui-a-t-il ?**

Avalant son hésitation avec un peu de difficulté, il prit un air naturel et répondit :

**- On se demandait si vous...euh...**

**- Vous pouvez me tutoyer.**

**- Si ça te dirai de venir nous rejoindre. **Acheva le blond beaucoup plus aisément.

Le ténébreux continua à le regarder, alors que Naruto avait l'horrible impression d'être passé sous scanner. Finalement, le brun sembla s'être décidé à achever le silence :

**- Pour jouer à action ou vérité, c'est ça ?** Interrogea-t-il

Le doré sentit la cuite avant même que Sasuke n'est refusé sa proposition, mais persista à garder confiance, il le défia de son regard puis lui répondit.

**- Oui.**

**- ...Pourquoi pas.** Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise tout en posant son livre et en abandonnant ses lunettes.

**- Euh...hein ? **Demanda le blondinet incrédule, semblant à peine croire se qu'il venait d'entendre.

**- J'ai dis que je voulais bien**. Réaffirma-t-il en le dépassant et en se dirigeant d'un pas désinvolte vers le cercle d'amis, où tous semblait être tous sous le même état que Naruto...

Après qu'ils ont tout, plus ou moins, avalé la nouvelle de travers, ils se poussèrent un peu pour laisser une place au ténébreux qui s'assit suivit bientôt par le blondin, semblant avoir retrouvé son air normal, malgré qu'il était toujours aussi sceptique à l'intérieure de lui... _enfin, l'important c'est que je n'ai pas été humilié !_

**- A toi l'honneur, Sasuke.** Gloussa la blonde, connu sous le prénom d'Ino.

**- O.k...Hum...Naruto, c'est bien cela ?** Dit-il en désignant de sa tête la dite personne.

**- Ouai...** fit-t-il un peu hésitant tout d'un coup.

**- J'peux vous tutoyer ?**

**- ...Ouai, si tu veux.** Répondit-il un peu plus décontracté.

**- Alors, action ou vérité ?** Interrogea-t-il d'un ton presque las.

Ayant complètement oublié cette possibilité, le blondin se surprit à être surpris... Il insulta mentalement par mille injures ce putain de beau-mec puis répondit, évitant en priorité la « vérité ».

**- Action...** Déclara-t-il dans un souffle agacé.

Avant même que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs n'est commencé à réfléchir, que plusieurs bouches se tendirent vers ses deux oreilles, lui proposant mille et une idée plus perverse et tordu les unes que les autres. Le blond irrité qu'on commence à sympathisé avec lui aussi vite juste pour user de sa naïveté égoïstement, ne se rendit quasiment pas compte que ses pensés étaient, en fait, en train de défendre le brun...

D'un geste de main désinvolte, il fit stopper les propositions puis plongea ses deux irises obscures dans les azures un peu confus.

**- Voyons voire...Imite le cri de ton animal préféré.** Fit-il naturellement.

Naruto ne cacha pas sa légère surprise...la proposition était tellement banal qu'il se demandait si un piège ne se trouvait pas derrière ces paroles innocentes... mais malgré ses pensés négatives, le pire des cas qu'il a pu trouver, était de se tourner au ridicule, et encore, tout dépendait de l'animal choisi... Il se décida finalement à arrêter de soupçonner le brun, trouvant quand-même qu'il exagérait un peu car sa aurait pu être pire...beaucoup plus pire...

Il inspira abandonnément de l'aire puis expira le tous dans un cri lancéolé, des fois itératif et parfois oblong qui imitait clairement celui d'un loup. (nan sans blague -.-)

Une fois sa petite symphonie bestiale **(2)** achevée, il ouvra les yeux et les fixa sur le nombre de tête ahuri qui le regardait.

**- C'est pas mal imité, je dois avouer... Je ne savais pas que le loup était ton animal préféré...j'aurai juré que c'était le chat !** Fit le brun aux tatouages sur le visage, faisant allusion aux moustaches qu'avait le blondin.

**- Pas mal ? Tu veux dire que c'était superbement bien imité, Kiba !** Intervint une voix aigre appartenant à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

**- Faut pas exagérer...et puis mon animal préféré c'est le renard... mais je ne sais pas l'imiter...** Tenta le blondinet.

**- Soit pas modeste va, la fougue de la jeunesse coule dans tes veines !** Fit un certain garçon dont on a sûrement deviné le prénom...

**- Je suis assez impressionné, je dois l'avouer. Bon, c'est à qui le tour ? **Répondit le ténébreux.

**- Moi !! **S'extasia une jeune brune prénommé Tenten.

Le silence revint dans le groupe, et l'atmosphère devint assez supportable pour le blond, il s'était beaucoup plus détendu, depuis.

**- Bon...Sasuke, action ou vérité ?** Interrogea-t-elle. La personne ciblée n'étonna personne.

**- Action.** Répondit-il instantanément.

Le blond en revint presque à avoir pitié du brun...mais d'un autre coté, il était sûr que lui aussi ne voulait pas parler de lui, seulement, il ne savait pas à quels points ces filles pouvaient êtres libertines...

**- Embrasse Naruto.** Répondit-elle de but en blanc, ne donnant même pas une chance aux autres de lui offrir leurs idées.

_Eh ouai...comme je le pensais, elle lui demande d'embrasser Naruto...héhé...euh..._

**- QUOI ?!?** Hurla le doré après que l'information lui soit bien rentrée dans la tête.

**- ...J'ai envie de voir l'un de mes récents fantasmes se réaliser...** Dit la brunette en ponctuant son explication par un clin d'œil.

Naruto resta sidéré, ses yeux se balancèrent entre les spectateurs qui le regardaient et....Sasuke qui s'avançait à quatre pates vers lui, le visage grave, ce qui le choqua encore plus.

**- Aller Naruto, t'es bisexuel, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne va pas être la première fois que tu embrasse un-**

**- Et alors ?!** Rugit le blond en se redressant sur ses pieds, foudroyant du regard l'auteur de la dernière phrase...c'est-à-dire, Kiba. **Tu me prends, pour qui Inuzuka ?! Une pute ?! Et toi conasse, je ne suis pas un objet crée pour réaliser tes fantasmes, pigés ?! D'ailleurs je me casse.** Brailla-t-il en retournant ses talons et en laissant le brun au centre du cercle, alors que les autres commencèrent à sentir le poids de la culpabilité peser horriblement sur eux...

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo**

**- Merde, je n'aurai jamais dû agir comme ça ! **Dit un blondinet en train de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

Il se sentait méprisable...après tout, ce n'était pas si grave que ça...bien sûr il détestait ce mec, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour...ARGG, il aurait jamais dû faire ça ! Il avait laissé la colère le dominer encore une fois... d'ailleurs il était sur les nerfs depuis l'arrivé de ce Sasuke...qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient de lui maintenant ? Il désespérait...et ce poids sur le cœur qu'il le déménageait, on dirait qu'il avait avalé quelques chose de travers... Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Irrité, il frappa le pied du lit...ce qui lui provoqua en plus d'une autre vague de colère, une douleur désagréable qui lui fit couper le souffle un instant, tellement son cœur battait vite à cause de la vitesse dont son sang tournait. Il recommença à faire les cents pas un peu plus rapidement, en boitant pitoyablement, comme-ci la douleur allait s'évaporer en marchant. **(3)**

**- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Intervint une soudaine voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna brusquement pour apercevoir le visage d'Iruka à l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- **J'ai été alerté par un bruit, ici... **Expliqua t-il, **tout va bien** ?

**- Euh oui, oui...** mentit-il

**- On... on a fini la réunion, tu veux venir connaitre le résultat ?** demanda-t-il un peu hésitant...ce qui éveilla la curiosité du blondinet qui en oubli presque totalement la douleur dans son orteil droit.

**- Oui, bien sûr. **Affirma-t-il

**- Très bien, allons-y alors**.

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo**

**- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, on va commencer la réunion.** Fit le chef d'équipe après avoir aperçut Naruto et son tuteur prendre une chaise et s'asseoir.

Le blondinet fit tout pour ignorer les regards furtifs poser sur lui, même Sasuke était présent..._mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?_

**- Après une longue discute, moi et mes collègues avons fini par décidé ceux qui se chargeront de ramener les secoures. **Il marqua un temps de pose pour attirer plus l'intention des adolescents. **Les professeures responsables de cette expédition, seront Iruka et Anko. **Et il acheva sa phrase en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les deux professeures.

Les regards se posèrent alternativement sur les deux adultes, jusques que l'argenté ne coupe cet échange visuel :

**- C'était assez difficile pour nous d'élire les étudiants qui feront partis de cette expédition, mais on avait choisi que ceux qui étaient de l'avis d'Iruka, on ne vous obligera donc pas à faire ce voyage contre votre propre grès.** Des soupires de soulagement se firent entendre et l'atmosphère devint plus légère pour certains.

**- Commençons par le groupe des filles**, dit soudainement Anko. **Il y aura : Sakura, Ino et Tenten.** Les nommées se redressèrent toutes d'un mouvement synchro.** Maintenant, est-ce que vous vous engagez à faire parti du groupe et de ne point changer d'avis après ? **Interrogea-t-elle d'un visage grave et sérieux.

Elles hochèrent toutes les trois de la tête, d'un mouvement vif.

**- Vous comptez vous aventurer dans la forêt ? Vous savez il y a pleins de loups sauvage, surtout dans cette région...** Intervint la voix suave du tubéreux.

Le silence reprit son trône, un moment d'hésitation amplifia la pièce quand la voix d'Iruka résonna :

**- Nous n'avons pas le choix...On ne voudra pas profiter plus de votre amabilité... et les secoures vont sûrement mettre du temps avant de s'apercevoir de notre disparition...**

Seule le silence répondit à son raisonnement... un silence qui se transforma en un gênant malaise qui prit une place considérable dans le cœur des invités... c'est exactement comme l'avait prédit Iruka...le propriétaire ne serai pas pour l'idée de les héberger eux tous pendant des mois...

**- Je suis toujours d'accord pour faire partie du groupe.** Fit tout-à-coup Tenten, ramenant les autres au sujet essentiel.

**- Oui, moi aussi. **Dit soudainement la jeune Haruno, faisant étonner plus d'un.

**- Et toi, Ino ? Tu nous suis toujours ?** Interrogea la brunette, d'une voix mielleuse.

**- Je...** Elle hésita un instant, puis sous le poids des regards de ses amies, finit par se décider**, je vous suis...** dit-t-elle d'uns voix résignée.

La professeure responsable s'accorda un moment de silence puis finit par déclarer, un sourire fier ornant ses lèvres.

**- Bien.**

**- Attendez !** Fit la voix d'un garçon.

**- Qui-a-t-il, monsieur Inuzuka ?** Dit l'adulte aux cheveux prune en grinçant presque des dents.

**- Je pense qu'Hinata a quelque chose à dire... **Dit-t-il en indiquant la jeune brunette de sa tête, la faisant encore plus rougir.

**- Oui, Hyuuga ?** Fit l'adulte adoucissant bizarrement sa voix, à l'égard de la jeune fille...

**- Je...J'aimerai...J'aimerai moi aussi faire partie du groupe, si...si c'est possible, bien sûr...**

**- Ah...Et bien...on est désolés mais c'est impossible...Si nous avons choisi c'est trois jeune filles... c'est parce que...euh...vous voyez...ils sont plus énergique... et...euh...** Ânonna-t-elle très gênée.

**- Et aussi parce que votre cousin ne fera pas parti de l'expédition.** Acheva l'argenté se sentant gêné à la place de la jeune femme, **et je suis sûr qu'il refusera de partir sans vous, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Hyuuga ?** Dit-il en implorant presque pitié de l'élève.

**- Evidemment.** Répondit-t-il en ignorant les supplications silencieuses de son professeure.

**- D'...D'accord...** Fit-elle visiblement chagrinée.

Les professeurs s'échangèrent des regards gênés puis finirent par laisser le brun briser cette pression insupportable dans l'air.

**- Bien...Le tour des garçons...Ceux qui me suivront dans cette excursion, seront : Lee et Kiba.**

Le silence revint avec son atmosphère, cette fois, incomplète...

**- Et c'est tout ?** Déclara soudainement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, assurément surprise.

**-...Oui. **Fit Iruka peu oscillant...

La réaction de Naruto, cette fois, était totalement imprévisible, les autres s'attendait à subirai son courroux mais apparemment, il ne sembla point déçu ou encore irrité...Cependant, il ne se résigna pas à donner son avis... Il leva donc sa main courtoisement.

**- Oui, Naruto ?** Dit l'argenté en tonnant tellement son interrogation qu'elle parut fausse...il connaissait déjà la question qu'allait poser le blond.

**- Je peux connaître la raison ?** Dit-il clairement, montrant qu'il avait déjà deviné leurs petits jeux.

Les professeurs se turent un instant, quand finalement Iruka brisa le nouveau silence, n'insistant même pas pour jouer l'ignorant...

**- Nous t'avons trouvé assez agressif et colérique ces dernier jours, Naruto...donc pour éviter une discute au beau milieu du voyage, nous avons décidé de te laisser ici, afin d'éviter le retard.** Expliqua-t-il, sans une once de pitié.

D'abord silencieux, il fixa intensément son père adoptif du regard, alors que ce dernier le défier sans le montrer des yeux. Naruto finit par fermer les yeux quelques secondes, avalant de travers sa colère acérée, il évita de se laisser dominer par la rage et de leurs laisser une chance de prouver ce qu'ils venaient de dire...

**- Très bien.** Dit-il d'uns voix rauque et étouffé, comme si quelque chose lui demeurait coincé dans la gorge.

Les visages s'interrogèrent sans pouvoir se donner de réponse, mais personne ne se rendit compte du mystérieux brun qui avait profité du moment pour avoir une excuse de fixer intensément le beau blond. Les jeunes filles « prisent au piège » telle elles pensaient, avaient soudainement perdu toutes envis de quitter ce château...puisque leurs prince charment ne les escortera finalement pas sur son beau cheval blanc tout le long du voyage ...**(4)** Finalement la réunion se poursuivit.

**- Bien, alors Kiba et Lee,** **vous vous engagerez à faire parti du groupe et de ne pas changer d'avis ensuite ? **Répéta-t-il.

**- Oui !! Je le promets. **Rétorqua obstinément le jeune brun à la coupe de bol.

**- Aussi.** Répondit moins gaiment l'autre brun.

- **Parfait, maintenant parlons des éventuelles dangers **Répliqua l'argenté**...comme les loups sauvages par exemple...**La moitié des visages tournèrent une mine inquiètes vers le ténébreux, ténébreux qui les ignora royalement**. Nous y avons déjà pensé... et nous avons pris de grands mesures pour ce genre de situation...Sasuke, ces animaux, sont-ils présents que dans cette région ?** Demanda-t-il subitement

**- Oui, tout autour du manoir, il y une meute de loups sauvages qui domine la foret... ils sortent rarement le jours...mais on ne sait jamais...**

Des respirations coupés se firent ouïr, et l'angoisse revint dans la pièce qui malgré son amplitude et son grand espace, sembla tout à coup exigüe et étouffante.

**- Très bien,** **alors on partira le matin.** Déclara le brun à la cicatrice.

**- Je suis d'accord**... affirma l'argenté à contrecœur suivit bientôt par Anko... seul Kurenai sembla toujours contre cette idée... seulement, ils n'avaient guère le choix...

**- Demain, on se réveillera tôt pour partir, préparez tout ce dont nous avons besoin et ne prenez que le strict nécessaire.**

Les voyageurs en herbes hochèrent tous la tête, peu convaincu...

_Ne comprennent-t-ils donc pas, que c'est depuis que je suis ici que je deviens agressif et nerveux ..?_

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo**

_Où__suis__-je?_

_**- Nulle part...**_

_Que...qui est cette voix ? Elle est tellement rauque et menaçante...et puis, comment peut-il lire dans mes pensés ?_

_**- On peut faire pleins de choses quand on le veut vraiment...Kyuubi...**_

_Hein ? Ce type parle à moi? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il « neuf queues » ?_

_Que...je ne sens plus le sol ! Mes pieds...ou plutôt mes pattes flottes dans le vide...et ce noir... Je me sens tombé ... un abysse sans profondeur...quand je me demande tout-à-coup pourquoi ne me suis –je jamais interrogé sur ma forme ? _

_**- Peut-être qu'au fond de toi...tu ne veux pas le savoir...**_

_...Il...c'est quoi ça ? La voix de ma conscience ? ARF imbécile de Naruto, tu trouves l'occasion de faire de l'ironie dans un moment aussi...bizarre !...Parfois je me surprends moi-même...merde, je recommence !_

_**- Arrête donc de fuir la vérité...Et fuit dont la fuite, Kyuubi...**_

_Fuir...la fuite ...?_

J'ouvre précipitamment les yeux, sentant les draps me coller dans le bas du dos. Ma bouche est tellement pâteuse et pesante... j'ai l'impression d'être écrasé par un hippopotame...Je me relève hâtivement et soupire de soulagement quand je sens cette affreuse sensation s'éteindre peu à peu...Impatient, je me relève sitôt de mon lit. Quand les séquelles de mon précédent rêve me reviennent...

_« ...Fuir la fuite... »._

J'ai l'impression de l'entendre se répéter dans ma tête telle un écho...arf, ça me donne mal à la tête tout ça ! Sans savoir pourquoi, je me retourne d'un geste mécanique vers la grande fenêtre...mais n'aperçois que la sphéricité de l'astre lunaire, éclairer de sa couleur lactescente, l'intérieure de la chambre. Soudainement, une supposition me passa par la tête... c'était la chambre de Sasuke... Je suis sûr que c'est lui l'auteur de ces rêves bizarre! Il m'a demandé tout à l'heur de jouer l'animal que je préférais...que...mais pourquoi j y pense que maintenant ?!

Ni une ni deux, je sors de la chambre minutieusement et me dirige illico vers l'autre aile, je ne vois rien d'autre que ma direction. Arrivé au lieu souhaité, je perçois une lumière jaunâtre s'évader de l'entrebâillement de sa chambre... une curiosité m'enflamma le cœur et, sans hésiter, je me dirige sournoisement et sans faire le moindre bruit vers la source de lumière...bizarre que le plancher ne grince pas... Merde, soyons sérieux ! Une voix étouffée retentit de derrière la porte...je m'adosse au mur et jette un coup d'œil de la fente lumineuse...Quand la silhouette de Sasuke entre dans mon champ de vision ! Il est de profile à moi, je le perçois assis sur une chaise en train de lire à haute voix... Même sans l'écouter, je peux précisément lire sur ses lèvres... chaque syllabes est parfaitement bien dessinés...

- _**« Vous me grondez toujours : mais dites-moi seulement pourquoi on ne se laisserait pas aller à la pente de son caractère, dès qu'on est sûr de quitter la partie quand la lassitude viendra ? Pour moi j'ai résolue de ne me point masquer et d'être moi-même jusqu'à la fin, d'écouter, en tout, mon cœur dans ses épanchements comme dans ses indignations, et de me résigner à bien accomplir ma loi. A quoi bon feindre le rigorisme, quand on est indulgent ? On verrait un sourire de pitié sous ma sévérité factice, et je ne saurais trouver un voile qui ne fût transparent. On me trahit de tout coté, je le vois, et me laisse tromper par dédain de moi-même, par ennui de prendre ma défense. J'envie quelques hommes, en voyant le plaisir qu'ils trouvent à triompher de moi par des ruses grossière ; je les vois de loin en ourdir les fils, et je me baisserais pas pour en rompre un seul, tant devenu indifférent à ma vie... »**_ **(5)**

En entendant cette lecture...j'ai eu l'effet d'entendre une prémonition en train de se dérouler...Quand soudain, je perçois avec horreur sa tête se tourner vers ma direction, un visage sans émotions...du moins c'est ce qu'on croira...je jurerai avoir perçu des larmes invisibles...

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo**

Deux sphères azures s'allumèrent tout-à-coup dans l'obscurité, la lumière religieuse de la cheminé ombrant ceux-ci. La sueur le collait inconfortablement aux draps, mais il avait tellement mal à la tête qu'il ne prit même pas le temps d y prendre attention... c'était une douleur tellement acuminée qu'il aurait préféré à ce moment là, s'arracher complètement la tête.

Quand soudainement, il se souvint... était-ce qu'un rêve ? Pourtant, il avait l'air tellement vrai...Non ce n'était pas un rêve, il ne se souvient pas avoir déjà lu un livre comprenant ce qu'il avait entendu, et pourtant...il ne trouvait pas d'autre solution logique...

_Il n y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir..._

Il se releva de son lit avec un petit peu plus de mal, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, tenant sa tête de sa main droite, les yeux plissés, il franchit la porte pour se retrouver dans le couloire éclairé par les chandelles...Il ne voulut même pas se retourner, malgré le malaise qui le prit à cause de la petit fenêtre.

Quand tout à coup...

**- Vous allez quelques parts, monsieur Uzumaki ?** Dit soudainement une voix doucereuse qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Il se retourna imperceptiblement pour apercevoir le majordome, sa silhouette remplissait étrangement le vide qui se trouvait à cet endroit là.

**- Euh...toilette...**

**- Vous vous souvenez de leurs emplacement j'espère, cette fois ?** Rétorqua-t-il caustiquement.

**- Ouai, je crois...**

**- Bien, je vous souhaite une agréable nuit, monsieur Uzumaki.**

Il ne lui répondit pas et attendit qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, sa façon de pensé était tellement lasse et indifférente qu'il n'était même pas en colère contre lui...il ne savait presque plus ce qu'il faisait...et en pensant à cela, il retourna les talons et rentra dans la pièce se dirigent directement vers son lit. Il se coucha, essayant d'ignorer les draps légèrement mouillés...et ses yeux se fermèrent au même moment ou son esprit partit au royaume des songes...la dernière image qu'il vit était la lune qui réfléchissait tout sa splendeur diaphane à travers la grande fenêtre...

_A suivre..._

**Naruko :** Enfin fini...j'ai mal au crane -_-

**Naru :** Tu parles, te rends-tu compte de tous les choques psychologique et subliminaux inter-mental que tu as fais subir à mon encéphale ?!?

**Sasu :** Les choques...quoi ?...arrête tu me fous les chettons, là !

**Naruko :** Euh...tu crois que ça eu un effet secondaire sur lui, tous ces trucs supranaturelles ?

**Sasu :** ...si c'est le cas t'as intérêt à me ramener le vrai Naruto !!

**Naruto :** C'est cela oui, c'est cela... (...xD) la vérité c'est que tu te sens tellement stupide et limite ignorant à coté de mon être, que tu en respires de la honte...huhu...

**Sasu :**...Et je ne le répéterai pas deux fois...

**Naruto :** Chers lecteurs, vos commentaires explicites et vos avis-

**Sasu :** Ni _TROIS_ fois...

**Naruko :** Euh...reviews ...?

**(1)** Oui parce qu'ils étaient nombreux, donc le cercle était sûrement large...:/

**(2)** Ne m'en voulait pas, je suis tombée amoureuse de ce mot...

**(3)** Vous me croirez si je vous direz que j'ai dû me frapper volontairement le pied pour décrire cette scène ? T.T

**(4)**...'Ptit moment d'égarement... j'ai trop abusé du nut'nut' ( Vous savez pas ce que c'est que le nut'nut' ?! Bah c'est la Nutella, bande d'inculte ! è.é) xD

**(5)** Extrait de : Vigny, Chatterton.

_Dans le prochain chapitre_

Le départ de l'équipe... !!

Seconde tentative d'infiltration dans la chambre du mystérieux ténébreux...

Et puis comme on dit...faut savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie... Pas trop joyeux comme chapitre en somme...


	4. L'hécatombe

**Titre :** Bestialité passionnelle.

**Auteure :** Bad-Naruko (en pseudo...sérieux ?!O.O Vous le savez déjà ?!).

**Déclamé :** Comme si vous alliez me croire si je dirais qu'ils m'appartiennent -.-. Tous les personnages sont les bébés de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre :** Un peu OOC/UA/Romance/Supranaturel/Mystère/Angoisse/Yaoi : Shonen aï

**Couples :** Le couple de toujours : SasuNaru et autres...

**Note 1:** Euh... pas la peine de le répéter, vous savez très bien que moi et l'orthographe ça fait cinq n.n

**Note 2 :** L'écriture en italique : _les pensés des personnages._

L'écriture en gras : **Les paroles des personnages.**

Et il n y aura pas de lemon dans cette fan-fiction :).

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lectrice-anonyme :** Kikouw' !! Contente que tu aime ce que j'écrie !! Yep ! Y a de plus en plus de suspense !! Et bientôt de plus en plus de romance :D mais aussi de plus en plus de....drame :/. M'enfin ! Voici la suite ! Mais je doute qu'elle nourrira ta curiosité...je pense plutôt qu'elle l'accroitra xD Aller, bonne lecture.

**Nairija :** Yop ! J'suis soulagée que tu ne m'en veuille pas trop pour mon retard... (Phrase à double sens identique, 'tantiou xD) Et pis j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture x)

**Sasu-yaoi :** Salut !! Mici pour le commentaire ! Il m'a fait vraiment très plaisir :) Surtout que ça prend peu de temps comparé à écrire un chapitre...Bref, ravie que tu apprécie l'histoire ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour rendre les prochains chapitres encore plus meilleurs (Waou y a du chemin). Zoou, voici la suite, enjoy !

**Nani-sama :** Nya ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais, une fic original par apport aux autre vampire-fic :) Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ton review ! Sinon, à propos de ton rêve... j'suis curieuse de connaître son déroulement... ?(Comment ça j'suis indiscrète ?! n'importe quoi...) voili voilou voilà la suite ! (merde, j'me Flanderise ! xD) Bonne lecture ! :D.

**Lilou :** Et voilà la suite !! Postée le plus rapidement possible ! (si si, le plus rapidement possible T.T) Bonne lecture. (j'sais j'me répète u.û).

**Hiyana :** Chalut ! (t'peux pas imaginer comment je dois me creuser la tête pour trouver un « salut » différent pour chaque review...-.-) Brefouille, t'a fais d'beau rêve ? :O Yep, j'me suis lancé dans le surnaturalisme depuis que j'ai regardé « Underlworld » Pinaiiize !! Ce filme va trop bien sur le contexte Naruto ! 'fin...bonne lectûûûre xO.

**Vitaly :** Le chapitre suivant est poûûûûûr *roulement de tambour*....maintenant ! x) Nââân, pas les tomââââââtes -_ lectureuh n.n.

**Chapitre 4 : L'hécatombe.**

Tout le monde se trouvait au hall d'entré du manoir, où une atmosphère pénétrante y régnait. L'équipe était séparée en deux groupe : ceux qui restaient au château et ceux qui partaient en expédition. Alors que les adolescents présentaient leurs au revoir, les professeurs se mettaient d'accord sur les derniers points importants.

**- Euuh...Naruto ?**

L'appelé était adossé à la rambarde des escaliers, les bras croisés, regardant de son œil monotone les autres. Jusqu'est-ce qu'une certaine brunette vienne se poster dans son champ de vision. Une soudaine angoisse s'empara de son cœur. Il laissa le silence pousser la jeune fille à continuer sa lancée :

**- Je voulais te dire avant de partir que je suis désolée... à propos du...de ce que j'ai dite hier...**

Le blond continua de la fixer, aucune émotion ne reflétant sur son visage. Mais même s'il montrait une physionomie dure et révoltée, il s'en voulait un peu...il avait quand-même un petit peu, pour ne pas dire beaucoup exagéré hier... Finalement il tourna la tête, brisant ainsi le contact visuelle puis fit d'une voix grincheuse :

**- ...C'pas **_**trop**_** grave...**

Elle lui sourit timidement puis se retira. Une autre personne vint lui demander des excuses, c'était Kiba. D'autres lui dédicacèrent leurs au revoir, mais dans les deux cas, Naruto s'était montré assez froid et distant, il n'avait toujours pas accepté l'idée de ne pas faire parti du groupe des voyageurs... L'heure du départ de l'équipe arriva, une fois les dernières étreintes faites, Naruto remarqua que son tuteur se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas mi-décidé, mi-timide. Une fois en face de lui, il commença à fuir son regard tout en grattant maladroitement sa nuque, il voulait parler, il avait tellement de choses à lui dire mais en même temps, il ne savait pas comment les exprimer ou par quoi commencer. Le doré ne put prévenir un mini sourire de faire son apparition. Il décida alors de faciliter les choses à son tuteur en le prenant brusquement et soudainement dans ses bras, pensant que finalement, les actions et gestes restaient toujours plus expressifs que les mots et les paroles... plus il le serrait, plus il sentait son malaise s'effacer. Iruka prit au dépourvue, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche mi-ouverte, finit par encadrer le dos de son fils adoptif pour compléter une douce accolade, tandis qu'un sourire protecteur orna ses lèvres, rendant son visage dans l'espace de cet enlacement plus serein. Profitant du moment, Naruto lui glissa un **« Fais attention à toi, Iruka »**, ce dernier éclata dans un rire léger et cristallin, réchauffant agréablement le cœur du blond. Après avoir entendu cette phrase, Iruka se sentit limite ridicule, les rôles s'étaient complètement inversés.

**- C'est à moi de te dire ça normalement, Naruto...**

Le jeune adolescent lui répondit par un petit sourire qu'Iruka sentit sans l'avoir vu. Le contact brisé, le brun ébouriffa nostalgiquement les cheveux du blondinet, celui-ci vit ensuite son tuteur s'éloigner de lui...un pas...deux pas....trois mètres... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais une boule demeura coincée dans sa gorge...peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se séparait de son père adoptif ? Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui criait de faire quelque chose.

**- Iruka !** L'appela-t-il finalement. Il se rendit compte un peu tard des mots prononcés, ils avaient sortit sans qu'il ne se rende compte.

**- Oui ?** Fit celui-ci en se retournant, un léger sourire toujours collé aux lèvres...

Il ne savait point pourquoi il l'avait appelé...et savait encore moins ce qu'il était sensé dire... il ouvra la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, la referma puis hocha négativement de la tête avec un sourire triste au visage. Le brun le fixa quelques instant puis se retourna allant rejoindre l'équipe, qui était déjà en dehors du manoir, une sensation incomplète au fond de lui...

Les silhouettes devinrent de plus en plus petites, rapetissant à vu d'œil jusqu'à disparaître complètement derrière la colline qui dominait le manoir. Le groupe restant au château se dissipa peu à peu. Neji retourna à sa besogne, c'est-à-dire, la bibliothèque. Sai le suit pour continuer ses desseins. Puis jugeant qu'un bon moment s'était égaré depuis qu'ils étaient debout ici sans rien faire, Kakashi se retourna pour apercevoir la jeune Hyuuga fixer de ses deux perles un certain blond qui avait les yeux et toute ses pensés perdues, comme emportées avec les récents « déménageurs ». Kakashi leva ses yeux vers la jeune dame –Kurenaï, qui le regardait lui aussi avec discernement, puis décida de partir amenant avec elle Hinata. Il ne fit qu'un pas avant de se retrouver devant lui, puis il fit semblant de se fondre dans la contemplation du jardin peu flagorneur.

**- Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas attraper froid, sinon.** Dit-il soudainement, cassant le silence et ramenant brusquement le jeune blond à la réalité.

Celui-ci pourtant, ne cessa pas de regarder droit devant, un point parmi tant d'autres. Ses yeux redevinrent néanmoins plus vivaces que quelques minutes plus tôt. Même s'il commençait à ne plus sentir ses bras nus cause du froid, il ne voulait pas obéir au professeur. Un certain gout de rébellion s'était emparé de lui depuis la dernière réunion, il voulait comme prouver aux autres mais surtout à lui-même qu'il ne faisait pas toujours ce que les autres lui demandaient... Il aurait tellement aimé accompagner son tuteure et les autres élèves loin de ce château ...Seulement, cette fois, il ne pouvait vraiment pas, surtout après la précédente dispute qu'il avait eu avec son père adoptif, les séquelles étaient encore toutes fraiches, il ne voulait donc pas risquer de faire une autre bêtise, car s'il y avait bien un truc qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était la culpabilité...

**- J'vais prendre un peu l'air.** Lui répondit-il finalement, sentant une sorte de chaleur de mésestime réchauffer amèrement son cœur.

Il sortit donc, sans même regarder derrière lui. L'argenté, avec un dernier regard peiné, referma la porte avec regret.

Il marchait, les mains dans les poches, les yeux délavés baissés au sol, ne prenant point conscience du temps, du paysage, ou encore de la direction, il pensait...à quoi ? Me diriez vous, à tous et à rien en même temps, il pensait mais ne savait pas à quoi, il marchait mais ne savait pas où, sans direction, sans destination, il était partout et dans un seul endroit en même temps, pour lui... en gros, il était complètement perdu dans ses pensés... Des choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, des questions, des suppositions, mais aussi des doutes qui venaient à chaque fois casser la soi-disante réponse qu'il s'était inventé à lui seule...Et puis aussi, cette angoissante sensation au fond de l'estomac...

Ses pas le guidèrent mécaniquement vers un arbre dépouillé. Il s'assit sur les feuilles mi-ocre mi-navel, gardant les yeux toujours baissés. Le manoir lui faisait face, le dominant de toute sa grandeur. Adossé à l'arbre, il laissa sa main se faufiler entre son chemisier pour en sortir un cristal immaculé longiligne d'un bleu éthéré. Il le fixa, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts, s'intéressant aux reflets lumineux qui se reflétaient à chaque fois dans ses encoignures. Ce collier que sa grand-mère lui avait donné avant de céder à la vie.... _Et voilà où mes pensés me guident maintenant..._D'un geste rageur il frappa violement le tas de feuilles sec qui se trouvaient à ses cotés. Puis leva flegmatiquement les yeux, admirant enfin le paysage qui l'entourait. Le sol était entièrement recouvert d'un manteau de feuille d'arbres, le froid lui provoquait des tremblements et des soubresautes involontaires, dès que son souffle sortait de sa bouche, il se transformait aussitôt en une buée d'eau, semblant se figer et se glacer par le froid. Le vent lui fustigeait le visage en plein face, se calmant des fois mais ne reprenant que plus fortement ses coups de fouet glacés. Le sifflement de celui-ci résonnait languissamment dans ses oreilles. Il leva la tête et aperçut une mer azurée... Le ciel bleuâtre offrait une petite nappe d'adoucissement quand il le regardait...

**- Que fais-tu là ?**

La voix le fit réagir illico, il tourna tellement rapidement la tête qu'il eut un torticolis. La douleur lui démangeait désagréablement le cou alors il porta sa main mécaniquement vers cet endroit, sentant sa tête devenir plus molle après ce brusque mouvement. Après avoir reconnu le propriétaire de la voix, il entreprit un long monologue morale remplit plus d'insultes et d'injures que de recommandations aux sujet du ténébreux... Il se retint donc de lui répondre méchamment, et préféra choisir une méthode plus pertinente.

-** Je te retourne la question.** Lui dit-il en plantant ses deux sphères pétillantes d'une lueur de défie dans les deux irises noircis.

**- Je t'ai posé la question le premier.** Rétorqua le propriétaire des lieux du tac au tac.

**- J'fais le même truc que toi.** Répondit le blond sur le même ton, foudroyant du regard son interlocuteur sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes continua de le fixer avant de lâcher un rire léger et dédaigneux.

**- Tu es un drôle de gars...Naruto...**

**- Non, sans blague ?** Riposta-il avec sarcasme, essayant en même temps de reprendre son sang-froid.

**- Tu sais...**reprit celui-ci en fermant les yeux, ignorant la dernière remarque du blond. Quand tout d'un coup...

Un hurlement résonna dans le jardin. Le blond venait d'arquer son dos tout en arrachant violement de sous son chemisier bleu ciel à rayure, une sorte de corde vivante...

**- ARG saleté d'serpent !** Vociféra-t-il, haletant.

Il attrapa la bête par la tête, lui écrasant la mâchoire, tandis que sa queue fouettait mécaniquement son bras. Elle était assez longue, d'une soixante-quinzaine de centimètre. Il se leva sitôt, le dos un peu courbé et la main portée sur son flanc, jetant férocement le reptile pardessus la grande grille, il voyait au loin l'ophidiens ramper, zigzaguant dans la direction opposante.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un serpent fais ici, merde ?!**

**- La forêt est toute prête d'ici... dépêche-toi de t'allonger !** Lui dit précipitamment le brun.

Le temps que son influx nerveux ne lui porte l'information que les bras blafardes étaient en fait posés sur ses épaules, l'écrasant douloureusement pour lui faire obéir à sa précédente requête, qu'il sentit à peine un haut-le-cœur puis un vide insupportable, s'ensuivit de la même envie de mordre, le tout amalgamé à une douleur de tête vraiment incontrôlable. Il se retourna subitement et s'étonna du calme mais aussi de l'insoumission qui brillaient dans ses deux sphères obsidiennes...il pouvait aussi apercevoir une certaine lueur..._d'hésitation_ ? Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, il lui obéit... il avait tellement mal à la tête qu'il sentit à peine la brulure au niveau de son flanc qui lui électrisait la peau.

Le ténébreux se mit à genoux et lui enleva hâtivement son chemisier, l'arrachant d'une brutalité calculée. Il observa quelques instants les deux paires de morsures tatouées, puis rapprocha sa tête vers son flanc, ce qui fit réagir instantanément le blond.

**- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce' tu fous, là ?!** Fit, indigné le doré.

**- J'te sauve la vie, ça ne se voit pas ?** Rétorqua-t-il plus agacé.

**- J'ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide !** Riposta-t-il de but en blanc tout en s'apprêtant à se relever avant qu'une main décidée ne vienne presser durement son bras, l'interdisant à faire le moindre petit geste.

**- Le venin des mocassins contient une hémotoxine qui a pour effet d'altérer ou de détruire les membranes des globules rouges et les parois des vaisseaux sanguins... tu veux bien arrêter de gigoter quelques secondes ?!** Fit-il plus sèchement.

Le blond finit par flancher et de relâcher ses muscles. Le brun donc baissa sa tête au niveau de la blessure et passa ses lèvres entrouverte sur celle-ci, provoquant un petit frissonnement au blond, qui n'était pas encore habitué au corps étranger mais surtout parce qu'il était assez chatouilleux à cet endroit là... Le ténébreux commença à sucer l'ouverture de la peau, tellement que Naruto sentit ses dents se coller à sa peau. Il aspirait le venin puis le recrachait plus loin, voulant se débarrassant du poison avant que celui-ci ne se propage dans les vaisseaux sanguin. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas tout purifier mais au moins s'émaner de la majorité. Une plaque rouge se forma sur la peau halée, causé par les sucions du ténébreux. Le doré avait le visage crispé et les dents très serrées. L'opération ne se répéta même pas trois fois qu'aussitôt deux silhouettes sortirent brusquement du manoir, Naruto ouvra un œil et put apercevoir deux touffes de cheveux gris, il les referma illico, avant d'entendre leurs voix beaucoup plus près de lui.

**- C'est une morsure de serpent ?** Fit hébété l'argenté ne pouvant cacher son inquiétude, à peine que son tuteur était parti que le blond s'était déjà trouvé en danger ! Il avait promit à Iruka de prendre soin de lui pourtant...

**- Oui, mais rien de très très grave**, le rassura le jeune adolescent avec professionnalisme, **ce n'est pas une blessure mortelle. Kabuto, reste-t-il des antidotes contre la morsure des mocassins ?**

**- Non, je ne crois pas...Je vais vous ramener le dérivatif, le temps que j'en fabrique un autre.**

**- Merci.** **Monsieur Kakashi**, **aidez moi à porter Naruto, s'il vous plaît.** Dit-il soudainement, faisant sursauter mentalement l'Hatake qui était assez étonné par la façon dont le jeune homme contrôlait la situation sans paniquer.

- **O-Oui... Bien sûr...**

Il passa son bras juste au-dessous de celui du blond, qui était tellement silencieux, que ça fit encore plus paniquer l'argenté.

**- Naruto, ça va ? **Dit-il naïvement.

**- ...Super bien !** Répondit celui-ci d'uns voix faussement enjouée, ce que la mine de son visage fatiguée trahissait encore plus. **Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça peut faire du bien une morsure de serpent !**

L'homme au cache-nez s'apaisa bizarrement, Naruto n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour, c'était assez bon signe dans son cas..._enfin, je crois..._

Sasuke passa sa main de l'autre coté du bras du blond, tandis que Kabuto se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée du manoir.

Il ne se souvenait plus pendant combiens de temps il était là, depuis qu'il avait été allongé sur le lit de Kakashi, il avait complètement perdu toute notion du temps, la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de son flanc l'empêchait de garder des pensés positives pendant plus de cinq secondes, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait mit un aspirateur sur son ventre. Il remarqua à peine le majordome revenir avec une fiole comprenant un liquide jaune crème et une piqure..._euh... une piqure ...?_

Arrêt de réflexion momentané...

**- UNE PIQURE ?!!** Brailla-t-il soudainement. La vision et la réalité avaient écrasées toutes douleurs.

Les trois visages se retournèrent vers lui, les yeux légèrement écarquillés par la surpris, tous abasourdis par la soudaine énergie dont on sait où il venait de la puiser, mais surtout de le voire se redresser et de les fixer avec ses deux sphères rétrécies par la surprise et vacillantes par l'appréhension.

**- Il n'en est absolument pas question !! J'préfère encore mourir que de-... arg... faire... ce truc... **Dit-il, sa voix déchoient de volume jusqu'à s'achever une fois parvenue à la fin de la phrase.

Sasuke venait de le frapper précisément au niveau de sa nuque. Un geste agile mais pourtant tellement violent qui le fit se sentir mou et lourd en même temps.

**- Je suis désolé... mais la situation n'est vraiment pas à prendre à la légère...** Fit le ténébreux d'une voix immuable et impérial.

Ce fut les derniers mots que le blondinet ouït avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

_J'ai chaud...très chaud....trop chaud même... _

_Tellement que je sens la sueur tracer un chemin mouillé tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale..._

_C'est comme si j'étais emmitouflé d'une deuxième peau humectée... c'est très inconfortable comme sensation... Ma langue est sèche et pâteuse, le menton lourd... et l'horrible impression de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche pendant plusieurs jours..._

_Que... Je... je sens la présence d'une personne....tout près de moi..._

_Je tourne la tête vers le mur...Mais ne perçois rien... pourtant..._

_Mon cœur est de plus en plus comprimé par un poids conceptuel...j'aurais dis que cela rend ma respiration plus courte, si ce n'était cette ignoble...chose embrasée qui demeure plantée... non ce n'est pas une, mais plutôt plusieurs choses...la panique, l'anxiété, la dépression....la peur..._

_Je ne sais plus quoi penser...j'ai envi de hurler, mais persiste à affronter cette personne irréelle... et comme pour me persuader, je fronce les sourcilles et imite une face agressive et déterminée, une face qui fait face à la crainte, un visage qui est sûr et certain de gagner la partie avant même d'entamer n'importe quel combat ou défie...seulement..._

_Une sorte de... un miaulement ? Non, ce n'est guère un miaulement, c'est plutôt le bruit qu'émet le chat quand il est sur ses gardes, voilà ce qui me répond... l'effroi m'érode, l'angoisse m'enveloppe et la peur m'avale..._

_Je commence à crier...ou plutôt essaye...car le poids qui est toujours présent ne me laisse guère emmètre d'autres son que des geignements...alors je geigne et geigne, tout en me retournant vers le mur, remettant à chaque fois cette face qui commence à s'invalider à vue d'œil...pourtant je ne sais pourquoi, je n'arrête pas, alors que tout au fond de moi, je sais que c'est peine perdue...c'était comme si je pouvais faire fuir cette personne avec mon regard...je continue à gémir, je retint parfois ma respiration et expire le tout pour essayer de parler mais rien..._

_Seuls des plaintes répétitives sort de ma bouche, j'ai l'impression que la personne...enfin, l'esprit serait plus approprié...se régale de ma peur, il se nourrit de mon affolement et accroit à chaque fois ma panique...c'est horrible...mais personne ne viens m'aider, me sortir de ce cauchemar...personne..._

_Alors que je commence à désespérer...au dernier coup d'œil, j'aperçois une écriture indéchiffrable se peindre au grès des jeux de lumière qui reflétait sur le mur...j'entends des voix...enfin...la délivrance..._

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

**- Naruto... ?!...Naruto !!**

J'ouvre les yeux, puis les referme aussitôt, des picotement dans mes deux globes visuelle m'informe qu'une lumière incommodante se trouve dans la pièce...alors que je venais tout juste de sortir des « ténèbres », je ne suis pas assez habitué à ça... je laisse donc mes oreilles prendre le relai de ma vision, pour m'expliquer en tant soit peu la situation...

**- Naruto ? Tout va bien ?**

**- Il y a...un truc pas bien...devant moi...** répondis-je, une moitié de moi toujours inconsciente.

**- Ce n'est rien Naruto...juste un cauchemar... Tiens, bois un peu d'eau.** Me proposa l'Hatake, me tendant sûrement un verre.

**- Non, merci...**

Je sens la présence de Kakashi, il reste encore un peu avant d'aller éteindre la lumière, je sens ensuite un courant d'aire, puis un grincement devant le lit. Je décide donc d'ouvrir mes yeux, seulement...tout est flou...

**- Si tu as besoin de quelques choses, tu me le dis O.k ?**

Je ne lui réponds pas... en fait, je ne suis même pas sûr si je me suis réveillé...je doute de me retrouver dans une autre illusion crée par mon cerveau...vous savez, y a des fois où on a l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar et de revenir à la réalité, puis on se rend soudain compte qu'en fait on s'est juste transplanté dans un autre rêve...

Je porte mes mains à mes yeux, les frottant dans l'espoir de me débarrasser de ce flou terne. Une fois cela fait, je perçois la lueur de la cheminé, toujours vaguement mais plus net que tout à l'heure.

Bientôt, la vue me revint complètement. C'est alors que mes pensés me plongent dans le cauchemar que je viens de faire... ça avait l'air si réel pourtant...

Plus je me posais des questions, plus je sentais la raison me revenir progressivement...bizarrement, je n'avais pas peur de rester sur ce lit...malgré les séquelles toujours présentent du rêve que je venais de faire...mais j'avais vite changé d'avis...

Je me redresse tellement rapidement que j'en ai le tournis. Une fois les pieds sur terre, une horrible impression de manque d'hygiène m'étouffe...je n'aime pas être sale... La sueur est toujours collée sur moi, tout autant que les souvenirs du précédent mauvais rêve...Je me dirige donc vers la sortie de la chambre, avant qu'une voix ne me stoppe :

**- Où vas-tu, Naruto ?**

**- M'laver le visage...** Fis-je instinctivement en sortant de la pièce.

Je marchais, mes pas me guidaient alors que mes pensés me questionnaient. Je me retrouve donc, sans m'en rendre compte, rapidement dans la salle d'eau... je ne ferme pas la porte et laisse la lumière des chandeliers provenant du couloire s'infiltrer timidement par l'entrebâillement de celle-ci. Je me dirige ensuite vers le lavabo puis lève les yeux placidement vers le miroir me faisant face. En regardant ma tronche, je me suis fais peur à moi-même. Le teint pâ, des cernes....ou plutôt des valises sous les yeux et une mine accablée peinte sur le visage...ma physionomie aurait fais fuir un zombie... Ouvrant le robinet, j'ôte le pull coller à ma peau et entame une petite toilette, me délectant de l'eau fraiche qui me tire doucement de mon état secondaire.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais venu dans ce manoir, je fais un cauchemar où il n y a pas de loups et cette voix...Tout en me séchant le visage, je prends avec moi mon haut et sort de la salle de bain. Arrivant à la chambre, je fais exprès du bruit pour alerter mon retour à Kakashi puis m'assied sur le lit. Seulement, avant même que je ne m'allonge, une évidence me fait l'effet d'une douche froide...c'est fou comme tout les questions répondent à un seul prénom : Sasuke.

J'me relève lentement et sort de la chambre sans faire un bruit, heureusement que je n'avais pas fermé la porte quand j'étais revenu quelques secondes plus tôt.

Je me retrouve dans le couloire, les souvenirs du cauchemar me revenaient à chaque pas que je faisais... et à chaque fois je m'imaginais poursuivie par quelque chose ou quelqu'un... j'avais l'impression que la pire des choses m'attendait une fois que je serai arrivé à la fin du couloire qui donnait à l'entrée... ma peur était plus concrète que la réalité elle-même... je déteste avoir peur...j'avais peur d'avoir peur...

Une fois arrivé au fameux couloir qui menait à la chambre de Sasuke, je m'étonne de trouver cette fois la porte refermée mais d'où une lumière s'échappait de la petit ouverture d'en dessous. Je m'approchais, sentant l'appréhension faire augmenter encore plus mes battement de cœur, je le sentais même battre dans mon cou... je ne serai sûrement pas dans cet état, si je ne venais pas de faire ce cauchemar...j'ai toujours cette horrible impression d'être suivi...

Arrivé en face de la porte, je sens la sueur froide tracer un chemin derrière mon cou, je me rends enfin compte que j'avais oublié de remettre mon haut, mais je ne m'attarde pas à y penser vraiment. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je toque imperturbablement sur la porte. Bizarrement, l'optimisme qui s'entend n'est pas du tout le reflet de ma condition actuelle...

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'inquiéter que la porte s'ouvrit sans grincement, la lumière sassée qui s'y trouvée se réfléchis sur mon corps et la silhouette de Sasuke se reproduit dans ma cervelle. Il me jugeait de ses deux prunelles imperturbables, une mine neutre enluminée sur le visage, ses lunettes ovoïdales se trouvaient cette fois aussi sur son nez. Il portait un pull trois-quarts, moulant en coton noire et un simple pantalon de la même couleur. Maintenant qu'il portait un haut assez échancré sur son torse, je pus apercevoir une simple chainette en argent qui encerclait son cou de porcelaine. Alors que je me rends compte que je suis en train de le dévisager visiblement, je plante rapidement mes yeux dans les siens et m'étonne de le voire me fixer à son tour...seulement, lui reste bloqué sur mon torse... Outré, je me racle la gorge pour le lui faire remarquer, mais malgré cela, il ne semble pas se gêner, quand finalement il décide d'ouvrir la bouche, sans quitter des yeux ma personne...

**- On dirait que ta blessure va mieux...**

Je reste à le fixer quelques secondes, un aire légèrement dubitatif sur le visage, quand je saisis enfin le sens de ses mots. J'avais complètement oublié l'histoire du serpent !! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait les yeux, depuis tout à l'heur, fixés sur cet endroit là... Il s'efface de la porte, m'invitant ainsi à pénétré la pièce. J'avale ma salive, sentant ma gorge devenir sèche, puis accepte finalement son invitation en entrant dans la chambre.

**- Je peux connaître la raison de ta venue ?**

Tout d'un coup, je perds l'optimisme que j'avais collecté pendant le chemin....c'est vrai que je viens lui parler des rêves que je fais...mais comment le lui expliquer ? Que je me doute qu'il est l'auteur de mes cauchemars la nuit ?...hum... c'est pas du tout logique... Merde ! Où est-ce que j'avais la tête depuis ?! C'est juste parce que je hais c'mec que je n'arrête pas de l'accuser de tout et de rien aveuglement...pff...

Et que-est ce que je vais lui répondre maintenant ? Toute en me creusant la tête, je laisse mes yeux vagabonder dans toute la pièce...

Deux chandeliers reproduisaient leurs lumières tamisés sur les mures couleur beige. Tous les deux surplombant le lit à ma droite de chaque coté, lit dissimulé par de fins rideaux blanc crème, lui offrant une sensation d'intimité tentatrice. Celui-ci était vêtu d'une couverture noire au-dessus d'un drap en soie ivoirin. Plusieurs oreillers de la même couleur étaient entreposés sur le lit. Deux commodes se trouvaient de chaque coté de celui-ci, sur l'une d'elle se voyait un livre à moitié entamé. Toute en face de moi, je perçois une simple fenêtre dont un épais rideau bleu nuit cachait légèrement. Juste devant, une bibliothèque large remplit de livre en tout genre et, à ma gauche, se trouvait une cheminé contenant un feu excité, dansant gracieusement au rythme de l'atmosphère de la pièce. En face de celle-ci, une chaise matelassée de velours bleu roi et juste au-dessous, un sous-pied de la même forme et couleur. Le parquet était intégralement en bois. Je remarque les yeux persistant de mon haute toujours pausé sur moi, apparemment attendant une réponse...

**- Je voulais....euh....te remercier.** Je me tus, n'ajoutant rien d'autre, assez fière de mon argument, malgré qu'il soit hypocrite...d'ailleurs, il ne se gène pas de le demander...

**- Tu le penses sincèrement ?**

**- ...Non ?**

J'entends un léger rire s'échapper de lui, puis je le vois s'adosser sur la porte fermé, sans me quitter des yeux.

**- Pourquoi es-tu venu, alors ?**

Je me mords la langue en sentant une chaleur inconfortable m'embrasant de l'intérieure, j'suis cuis... ça m'apprendra à tourner sept fois ma langue la prochaine fois que je lui cause...

**- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?**

**- Oui ! **Lui répondis-je, saisissant cette ouverture pour me sortir de l'embarras.

**- J'ai des somnifères si tu veux...**

Le salaud, il m'a bien eut...j'paris qu'il avait déjà pigé que ce n'était pas la raison de ma venue...

**- Désolé du dérangement.** Fis-je en me dirigent vers la porte, ce qui l'incita à ce pousser de mon chemin pour que je puisse ouvrir celle-ci. Quand soudainement, une question bête vint me bruler les lèvres... au moins j'aurais une petite raison personnelle, pour ma venue ici...

**- J'aimerai savoir avant... pourquoi avoir posé une question pareille...dans le jeu ? **

Mais quel con !! Qu'est-ce qui me prends de poser une question pareil ?! J'me rabaisse devant lui, merde...mais....mais en même temps, ça peu répondre indirectement à mes autres suppositions...enfin, je m'enfiche de son avis... bon Okay, peut-être pas... Je le fixe et sens mes veines palpiter quand je distingue ce sourire taquin qu'il m'adresse...maintenant que j'y pense...je ne ressens pas ce malaise que je suis sensé ressentir à chaque fois que je le vois...Ou finalement si...ce malaise là, c'est la colère qu'il l'étouffe, c'est tout...

**- Pourquoi as-tu refusé de m'embrasser dans le jeu ?** Répondit-il tout d'un coup...mais il se fout de ma gueule ?!...Moui... certainement, puisque c'est exactement ce qu'il doit penser que je suis en train de faire, en lui posant une question pareille...

**- Ca n'a rien à voire.** Répliquai-je, sans me forcer de répondre sincèrement.

**- Ta question aussi, n'a rien à voire...**

**- Je te l'ai posé le premier.**

**- Si t'arrêtais de me piquer mes répliques ?** Dit-il en m'adressant un mini sourire narquois.

**- Quand tu m'auras répondu.**

**- J'voulais savoir si tu ne choisirais pas le chat.**

**- Hein ?** Fis-je légèrement surpris...c'était _CA_, sa raison ?!

**- Question idiote, réponse idiote.**

**- Très drôle.**

**- N'est-ce pas ?**

**- J'me casse, à demain.** Fis-je tout en m'exécutant, même si je n'ai pas si envi que ça de le revoir demain.

**- C'est déjà le matin.**

Mais il en a pas marre de cette « discute », lui ? Il en redemande ?! Je ne lui réponds donc pas et m'apprête à sortir, quand je sens une main m'agripper le bras, puis tout se déroula assez vite, jusqu'est-ce que je sens un bout de chaire tiède heurter furtivement et très brusquement mes lèvres...

Une affreuse sensation de vide tout au fond de moi m'arrache de la réalité quelques secondes...

Il...il vient de _m'embrasser_ ?!!?

Calme-toi Naruto... Je suis sûr que c'est exactement ce qu'il veut que tu fasses : Te mettre en colère et perdre le contrôle de toi-même....BORDEL !! Mais comment il ose le salaud ?! Oh je vois...il croit que j'suis un mec facile ? C'est qu'il se trompe amèrement le p'tit haut...

**- Tu vois ? C'était pas si horrible, n'est-ce pas ?** Il me cherche, je le sens...mais je ne vais pas lui offrir ce plaisir...oh que non... **Ah et... évite de te promener à poile où tu risque de prendre froid... **

Je me retins par je ne sais quel miracle de lui coller le poing sur sa putain de tronche qui m'adresse ce même sourire hâbleur...c'est rageant !.... C'qu'il me tape sur le système !! J'sens mes bras commencer à trembler d'irritation, mais je me presse les muscles pour ne pas le montrer...

**- Si... c'est plus horrible que je ne le pensais...** Répondis-je sèchement, **et puis, t'es pas ma mère, à ce que je sache.**

**-Mais je suis ton docteur.**

ARRRRRRRG ! J'veux le tuer, j'VAIS le tuer...allons, relaxe...respire, expire...c'est exactement ce qu'il veut...répond lui avec modération et entre dans son petit jeu... je ferme les yeux fortement, juste pour essayer de ne pas voire ce sourire...mais ça veut pas partir !!! Ça reste coller sur ma cervelle, même en fermant les yeux, j'imagine son sourire s'agrandir, satisfait de l'effet qu'il me fait... Je claque mes dents supérieures sur ceux inférieures et lui réponds en les faisant presque grincer.

**- Qui te l'a permis de l'être ?**

**- Moi-même ?**

Je soupire bruyamment, puis m'apprête à partir, frappant mes pieds lourdement sur le parquer.

**- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.**

Là, ça devient trop évident qu'il ne veut pas arrêter de parler...il me provoque....mais il me prend pour un con ?

**- C'est évident non ? Je te hais.** Lui répondis-je d'un ton cru.

**- Humm...tu me hais, ou tu me supporte pas ?...c'est pas la même chose...**

**- T'peux continuer ta théorie avec la porte, J'me casse...ah et, la prochaine fois que tu poses tes sales pattes sur moi... j'en donnerai pas cher de ta peau.**

**- Humph...Tu réagie comme si tu venais d'être violé.... aussi pour ton information personnelle, je ne suis pas homo.**

**- T'as violé mon honneur.** J'ai envi de me casser mais il n'arrête pas de me lancer des provocations et j'ai l'impression que si je n y réponds pas, c'est comme si j'étais vaincu par lui...et ça, je le supporterai vraiment pas...

**- T'es vierge ?**

Putain de bordel.... tout les neurones qui me contrôlés jusque là, se déconnectèrent un à un. Et c'est avec une satisfaction bestiale que je brandis mon poing sur sa figure.

Il n'a pas cillé une seconde !! Je sais que je ne devrai pas le dire...mais là, il m'impressionne...j'avais visé le mur à coté...il reste à me fixer, toujours avec le même sourire... il a fini par me vaincre...j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même...non en fait, j'étais destiné à perdre ce jeu depuis qu'il m'a causé...

**- Ca te regarde ?**

**- Oui, je suis ton docteur.**

Je referme les yeux et enlève avec regret mon poing.

**- La prochaine fois, je ne ferai pas l'aveugle.**

Je saisis ma chance et sort de la chambre en me vengeant sur la porte...je la frappe si férocement que je sens presque le sol trembler par les pulsations du son... Une fois en dehors de la chambre, je me mords tellement violemment la lèvre que je sens un gout métallique se mêler à ma salive...Bordel, ça fait mal !!! Je tiens ma main en la pressant comme si je pouvais faire atténuer la douleur. Je me rends compte qu'elle saigne quand je sens un liquide adipeux sur celle-ci.

Je me retrouve, sans m'en rendre compte, rapidement dans ma chambre. J'ai passé tout le chemin à repasser la scène...putain ce que je suis furax ! Je ne fais même pas attention à ne pas faire du bruit, ce qui fait réveiller brusquement Kakashi.

**- Naruto ?**

Je ne lui réponds pas et me dépêche de m'allonger, dos au lis, la couverture négligemment posée sur moi. Je regarde par la fenêtre et aperçoit que l'encre du ciel devient de plus en plus claire, et les étoiles de plus en plus rares... c'est déjà l'aube...

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

Un cri suraigu raisonna dans la forêt endormit, faisant brusquement réveiller les animaux de leurs sommeilles. S'en suivit une révolte chez les oiseaux de nuits qui clamèrent leurs mécontentements.

Un corps tomba mollement sur un autre, ramenant un silence fatal sur les environs... le cadavre féminin était dans un sale état...une main manquante et la poitrine griffée jusqu'à l'abdomen... une déchirure tellement profonde, qu'on pouvait imperceptiblement apercevoir l'intérieure de l'anatomie. Les cheveux roses en bataille, dont toute une moitié était taché d'un liquide vermeil. Les yeux ouverts mais inanimés pourtant. Les stigmates des pleures continuaient à se déverser mécaniquement. Juste à ses cotés, ce qui restait de son bras... la chaire sauvagement déchirée et les ossements effroyablement apparent. Les quelques muscles toujours en vie, faisait remuer sinistrement les doigts de la partie du bras.

Un animal à quatre pattes avança, posant hautainement sa pate visiblement balafrée sur la poitrine endommagé de ce qui restait de la jeune fille. Les autres loups qui étaient avec lui firent leurs rondes en reniflant négligemment les cadavres... ça allait faire bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eues un festin pareil. L'un deux se posta devant un autre corps, faisant tourner nonchalamment la tête à qu'il manquait un œil... Un profond creux remplit d'hémoglobine se trouvait à la place, dont un cordon de chaire de la même couleur reliait toujours le globe optique... Son œil était violement écarquillé, malgré que ses yeux fussent d'origine plissés. La pupille du brun était de plus en plus transparente. L'animal happa de sa gueule le pied de la carcasse morte, l'enlevant sans difficulté de son corps, vu qu'il persistait à être relié que par quelques muscles. Un liquide rouge affreusement sombre jailli de l'ouverture, se rependant sur la terre, devenu emmitouflée de cette couleur. Le chef de la meute, celui qui opposait sa supériorité sur l'avant dernière victime décrite, tourna brusquement sa gueule vers un petit sentier derrière des buissons. Ses yeux d'un or vif se plissèrent légèrement, faisant de même avec ses pupilles fendues. Quand un grognement venant de derrière lui se fit entendre.

**« Qui y a-t-il maître ? »**

**« ...Une proie s'est échappée... »**

**« Que...impossible, comment... »**

**« Peu importe, il n'ira pas bien loin avec ses blessures... »**

**« Voulez-vous qu'on aille l'achever et le ramener, maître ? » intervint un autre grognement. »**

**« ... il va faire bientôt jour...et on a assez de nourriture.»**

**« Très bien. »**

Une dizaine de loups se regroupèrent derrière leur chef, puis tous d'un même synchronisme expirèrent leurs cris de victoire et de contentement, l'harmonie était telle qu'on croirait entendre l'hurlement d'un seul animal...

Quelques mètres plus loin...une silhouette se trainait durement en se faufilant entre arbres et buissons, trébuchants plusieurs fois sur des souches, regardant tous les deux secondes derrière elle... Haletant, elle tenait désespérément son épaule, bandé négligemment mais néanmoins fortement pour empêcher ce liquide précieux de s'en échapper... Tout chez lui était chamboulé, il ne savait plus à quoi penser...à part peut-être qu'il devait fuir...fuir ce cauchemar, fuir cet endroit...fuir la réalité...

_A suivre..._

**Naru :** OU QU'ELLE EST ?!?!

**Sasu :** Plus là.

**Naru :** Où ça?!

**Sasu :** Partie à Auckland.

**Naru :** Et c'est où... ?

**Sasu :** Euuh...au japon ?

**Naru :** J'vais la tueeeeeeeeer !!! _S'en va par la fenêtre en la cassant au passage..._

**Naruko sort de sous la table :** Il est parti ?

**Sasu **: Ouai...on peut l'faire gober c'qu'on veut...

**Naruko :** Yessss !

**Sasu :** T'emballe pas...j'espère que t'as pas oubliée ta promesse...

**Naruko :** 'Vé 'Vé, tu seras le seme...

**Sasu :** Yesssss !

**Kakashi :** C'est très peu de ta pars...Sasuke...

**Sasu :** En amour comme à la guerre.

**Kakashi :** Mouai...ça se tiens...

**Naruko :** Et qu'est-ce tu fous là, Kakashi ?

**Kakashi :** Ah ouai j'avais oublié....J'VAIS TE TUEEER !!! QU'EST-CE T'AS FAIS A MON 'RUKAAAAAAA !!!

**Naruko :** Merde !! _S'en vas suivi par un Kakashi, cassant deux autres fenêtres au passage_

**Sasuke :** Ah ouai...toujours à moi d'faire le sale boulot...

**Naruko re-sorte de sous la table :** Il est parti ?

**Sasuke :** Que... ?!

**Naruko :** Clone d'ombre !!

**Sasuke :** Tricheuse...

**Naruko :** On peut faire pleins de trucs avec un clavier... Bon à plus !! J'vais à Auckland !!

**Sasuke :** T'sais au moins où ça se trouve ?

**Naruko :**...Bah...au japon !! Tu l'as dis toi-même, héhé !

**Sasuke :** ...Aheum -.-...reviews ?

**Ch'tit mot de l'auteur :** Déso pour ce coulisse d'merde qui part complètement en live....p'tit délire personnelle causé par excès de vinaigre....Bref, ce chapitre, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqués, est aussi long que le précédent, celui-là aussi à un bonus...la scène de la morsure du serpent était venue sur un coup de tête ! Enfin, en ce qui concerne le rêve que Naruto à fait...j'sais que vous aller dire que ça n'a pas trop de rapport avec les loups-garous... mais je ne peux pas dévoiler le passé de l'héro dès maintenant et j'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps sur cette partie là, j'étais bloquée :/ ...en fait, c'est le même cauchemar que j'avais fait ! xD C'est pour ça qu'il est bizarre... On s'en fout j'sais...sinon...euh.... vous voulez encore connaitre les arguments pour mon retard ? Ils ne sont pas plus convainquant que ceux de Kakashi j'avoue...=/ « Ma mère m'avait interdit d'écrire des histoires parce que c'était la saison des exams !!! » 'Chui désooooo T.T.

Aller, chouuuz ! Et n'prenez pas froid ! Kissu.


	5. Semi métamorphose

**Titre :** Bestialité passionnelle.

**Auteure :** Bad-Naruko (en pseudo...sérieux ?!O.O Vous le savez déjà ?!).

**Déclamé :** Comme si vous alliez me croire si je dirais qu'ils m'appartiennent -.-. Tous les personnages sont les bébés de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre :** Un peu OOC/UA/Romance/Supranaturel/Mystère/Angoisse/Yaoi : Shonen aï

**Couples :** Le couple de toujours : SasuNaruSasu. Y aura aussi du ItaNaru, NaruSaï AdraIta (Ce n'est pas écrie en ordre) euh...et c'est tous pour _LE MOMENT._

**Note 1:** Euh... pas la peine de le répéter, vous savez très bien que moi et l'orthographe ça fait cinq n.n

**Note 2 :** L'écriture en italique : _les pensés des personnages._

L'écriture en gras : **Les paroles des personnages.**

Et il n y aura pas de lemon dans cette fan-fiction :).

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nairija : **Coucou ! Et pigée chef j'vais e-ss-a-y-e-r xD Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne te dé---euhhh, déplaise pas :D (Comment ça, sa a le même sens ? x_x) _auréole sur la tête et queue du diable qui se balance derrièr_e aheum, sinon, ouai j'me suis éclatée à écrire leur dispute !! A la fin j'étais par terre avec un point de coté tellement c'était hilarant ! xD Enfin, cette dispute là est plus raisonnable que la première...Mais bref ! Bonne lecture à toi.

**Uzuchi :** Héhé, Kikouw et ouaip ! J'me suis vengée sur le Chewingum rose qui colle au bask' :D T'peux pas savoir comment ça fait du bien xD Surtout que j'ai choisi un jour spéciale pour sa « mort »... c'était la Saint Valentin !!! Si si, c'jour là, le rouge j'le voyais double X.X et pour le rêve de Naruto...ça m'étonne un peu qu'il t'intéresse O.O d'autant plus que même-moi j'arrive pas à piger sa signification...mais on s'en fiche ! :D Pour une fois que les cauchemars me servent à quelques choses... Sinon au sujet du nombre de chapitres....je n'en ai aucune idée !! xD J'ai le concept global mais j'ajoute parfois des hors-chapitres, juste par coup de tête et en même temps ça m'aide à avancer dans l'histoire, car parfois j'sais pas comment atteindre l'événement principal alors j'le relie avec d'autres qui ont moins d'importance...Bref, assez d'blabla, voici la suite ! Enjoy :)

**Lectrice-anonyme :** Yop !! Huhu, c'est cool si t'as aimée ! Et ouip fallait que je crée des liens d'abord entre eux deux, juste que ça va être un peu difficile de les faire tomber amoureux là xD enfin, je n'ai pas envi d'faire de l'illogique en même temps, faut que ça soit le plus crédible possible x) (pour une surnaturelle, c'est ironique, hein ?) Et une suite, une pour la miss. Bonne lecture :D

**Thecrasy :** Yo! Super une nouvelle lectrice :) ça me fait plaisir que l'histoire te plaise et j'suis navrée pour les fautes, ils m'aiment pas trop tu sais...En ce qui concerne ta proposition, pinaize ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une !! xD Quant à la morsure de Naru, t'inquiètes, il va en avoir des plus grave que celle-là xD (et c'est censé ne pas t'inquiéter...maaa- c'est le langage des sadiques x)) Voici la suite, bonne lecture j'espère!

**Vitaly : **Mais lol ! Une review n'est jamais assez longue pour moi ! xD Et t'excuses pas pour les questions, pinaize ! Ça me fait plaisir de te répondre :) A ce qui parait, y a trop de suspense à la fin... Bah tu me rassures un peu là ! xD J'avais cru que vous devinerez le survivant lol ! Bah comme je suis sadique, j'vous le dévoilerais au chapitre suivant, héhé (faut quand-même qu'ils se rapprochent avant l'attaque des...-arff j'ai rien dit n.n...) C'est pour ça que je vais plutôt te laisser deviner. Yep, Sasuke prévoit tout...mais je ne vais pas trop parler d'lui pour ne pas casser son mystère... Bah en fait, normalement ça se finira bien, mais le dernier chap dépendra de mon humeur, peut-être même que je ferais deux fins alternatives...ou pas ! :D Une histoire sans fin...pourquoi pas ? x) Enfin pour l'instant, j'me laisse guider par le feeling xD. En ce qui concerne la sexualité de Sasuke...va lire ce qui est écrit en haut de la page dans « couples » xD (Y a du new, en plus) Et la suite baaah....c'est maintenant !! xP Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 5 : Semi-métamorphose**

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, il venait une fois de plus de faire un autre cauchemar... toujours avec lui en apparence de loup et cette voix qui ne cessait de lui répéter la même phrase _**« cesse de fuir la vérité, fuis dont la fuite »**_ à force, cela commençait à le griser sérieusement... il était surtout en colère contre lui-même pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait, ce qui ne faisait que le rendre plus irritable et insociable avec son entourage... D'un geste vif, il balaya les draps et s'assit incommodément sur le bord du lit, fixant un point invisible pour les autres. C'en était insupportable, tous ces cauchemars, ces coïncidences, ces doutes... et sans le vouloir, il accusait toujours l'autre noiraud d'être l'auteur de toutes ces choses bizarres qu'ils lui arrivaient ces derniers jours...pourtant, son sens logique finissait toujours par rendre cette théorie une métaphore, ça l'enrageait de ne pas trouver une réponse et à chaque jours, les questions ne faisaient qu'accroitre...

Finissant par se réveiller complètement, il remarqua qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Le lit à deux places était soigneusement fait et la cheminé éteinte. En levant les yeux, il remarqua que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il devait sûrement faire dans les environs d'onze-heure. Aucun nuage ne perchait ciel et la chaleur que procurait le soleil était visible à l'extérieur. Cela allait faire bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter d'une journée ensoleillée. Soudainement, les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent...mais il se hâta de tout chasser de sa tête en se mettant debout. Il fit flegmatiquement son lit, se sentant bizarrement beaucoup plus à l'aise... il n'aimait pas faire les choses à moitiés...la chambre devait, soit être complètement en désordre ou entièrement propre.

Après s'être vêtu d'un simple pantalon tube gris et un pull blanc qui lui moulait les muscles du corps, plus de converses de la même couleur, il sortit enfin de la pièce.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller... alors il laissa ses pas le guider, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à toutes les questions qui lui hantaient l'esprit....malheureusement, il n'y arriva point...Tout d'un coup, il sentit un corps se percuter au sien et c'est d'un geste mécanique qu'il ferma les yeux, son corps rebondissant en arrière. En les ouvrants il vit un jeune brun à la peau blême se frotter benoitement la tête. Les yeux fortement fermés et le visage déformé par une grimace de douleur.

**- Oh, excuse-moi, Saï...**

Il allait lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever mais remarqua plusieurs papiers étalés sur le sol, quelques-unes étaient blanches, d'autres comportaient des dessins inachevés. Alors il s'agenouilla à son niveau et l'aida à ramasser toute sa paperasse.

**- C'n'est pas grave.** Lui répondit enfin le peintre en herbe, tout en se mettant lui aussi à ramasser ses affaires avec le blond.

Le doré s'autorisa à s'attarder sur quelques dessins, surtout ceux qui comprenaient la fameuse fontaine.

**- T'es plutôt fortiche, dis-moi. **Lui fit le blondinet sans lever les yeux des croquis.

**- Ah ? Oui, si on veut...y'a pas grand-chose à faire ici, alors j'occupe les heures comme je le peux...** Lui répondit t-il, légèrement embarrassé.

**- A qui le dis-tu...**

Une fois tous les portraits ramassés, Saï les casa ensemble puis se redressa, tandis que Naruto semblait s'être perdu dans la contemplation d'une feuille qu'ils avaient apparemment oubliée...

Le dessin était en crayons, mais bien fini. Les contours d'une silhouette fine regardant ailleurs, des cheveux en bataille, de grands yeux sévères mais enjoués pourtant. Naruto se reconnu sans problème.

**- C'est moi ça ?**

Le brun prit une teinte incarnate qui ne pouvait ne pas être remarquée, le blondin l'aperçut d'ailleurs et s'autorisa un sourire tolérant. Il tendit ensuite la feuille au garçon à la peau blafarde qui s'empressa de la prendre. L'Uzumaki fourra ses mains dans ses poches et s'apprêta à partir, quand une poigne ferme mais assez hésitante l'immobilisa. Il se retourna, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

**- J'ai...j'ai un petit service à te demander...** bégaya-t-il.

Le blond continua de le regarder, attendant sa requête. Mais cella sembla décourager le brun qui allait relâcher sa prise quand Naruto fit soudainement.

**- Oui ? **

Saï sembla reprendre un peu de courage, mais alors qu'il ouvra les lèvres, une autre voix le précéda et ne fit sortir que de l'aire de sa bouche.

**- Tiens, Naruto, t'es réveillé ?** Fit la voix allègre du professeur aux cheveux grisâtres.

**- Bonjour Monsieur Kakashi.** Répondit Naruto.

**- Ça va mieux ta plaie ?** Fit-il en s'approchant des deux adolescents.

**- Ouai ça va...où sont les autres ?**

**- Tous dans le grand salon... En fait, si tu veux prendre ton petit déjeuné, j'ai demandé pour qu'on laisse ta part mais, comme c'est presque l'heure de manger, je te déconseille de te remplir l'estomac.** Termina t-il

**- Moui...c'est ce que je vais faire.**

**- Humm.** Acquiesça l'argenté. **Sasuke a dit que tu ne devais pas faire trop d'efforts, ni physiquement, ni psychologiquement. Alors ne te force pas, O.K ?**

_Et c'est lui qui dit ça ?! « Pas d'efforts moral »... comparé à ce qui m'a fais subir hier..._

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, alors que l'argenté sembla reprendre son chemin vers la chambre.

**- Bon j y vais, Kurenaï a besoin de moi.**

**- A tout à l'heure.** Lui répondit-il, devenu tout d'un coup moins attentif, il s'était rendu compte de l'absence de l'autre brun. Il avait sûrement dû partir en cours de la conversation...roh, et puis après tout il s'en foutait de ce qu'il voulait lui demander. C'est donc sur ces derniers pensées qu'il refourra ses poings dans ses poches et haussa les épaules, se fiant cette fois à sa tête pour aller au grand salon ; même s4il voulait un peu se retrouver seul...seulement, il savait que s'il le faisait, il n'arrêtera pas de penser...

Alors qu'il marchait machinalement, les yeux baissés au sol, qu'un autre corps vint heurter le sien, cette fois, son corps ne tenu pas la collision et il se retrouva les fesses par terre.

**- Désolé... **Dit-il instinctivement.

**- Ce n'est pas grave...Naruto.**

En entendant la voix il releva brusquement sa tête. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour qu'il recommença à maudire ce mec, cette foutue baraque, cette stupide expédition et lui-même d'avoir accepté d'y participer une semaine plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais dû se réveiller ce Mercredi...

Il refusa concrètement la main opaline tendue à lui en la repoussant, puis se releva et s'apprêta à continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était...essayant surtout d'effacer de ses pensés ce sourire qu'il venait de revoir... ne s'arrêtant même pas quand la même voix recommença à tonner dans ses oreilles...

**- Tu ne me dis même plus bonjour ?** Fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

**- Au revoir.** Répliqua-t-il amèrement, sans s'arrêter.

Le brun pourtant ne le quitta pas des yeux, sans enlever pour autant sa facette arrogante et provocante, il s'autorisa même un rire dédaigneux.

**- Il faut que tu viennes me voire après pour que je t'ausculte, l'antidote que je t'ai donné a des effets secondaires.** Déclara-t-il plus sérieusement. Puis reprit son chemin opposant à celui du blond.

Le doré réussit tant bien que mal à se débarrasser des pensées négatives qu'ils lui occupaient l'esprit et cela ce fit entièrement quand il pénétra la grande pièce de séjour.

Pendant que Neji et Hinata bouquinaient chacun dans un coin de la pièce, Saï, lui, donnait dos à Naruto, occupé à croquer le paysage de l'extérieure. En entendant le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, tout les occupant de la pièce, soit levèrent la tête, soit se retournèrent, puis tous en même temps, d'un même mouvement synchronique s'étaient remit à leurs besognes. Tandis que Hinata cachait sa tête qui se comparait aux coquelicots derrière le bouquin, Saï lui adressa un léger sourire puis repris son occupation favorite.

Naruto se dirigea par hasard vers le brun qu'il avait rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt dans le couloire, percevant l'autre brunette se dissimuler encore plus derrière son livre quand il passa devant elle.

Il s'assit nonchalamment par terre au près de Saï, puis se pencha pour apercevoir ce que le dessinateur esquissait. Un autre paysage...mais Naruto s'étonna de le voire complètement changé de celui qui se trouvait en face de lui, derrière la fenêtre...Il avait tout modifié à sa façon. Le vieil arbre qui se trouvait sur la colline fut transformé en un somptueux cerisier qui semblait être comme coloré, c'était si bien croqué que notre esprit pouvait sans difficulté imaginer les différentes couleurs des éléments crayonnés. Naruto pensait que l'œuvre était cent fois mieux faite au crayon. Le stylomine du jeune peintre faisait d'agiles mouvements qui créaient rapidement des renfoncements ou des ombres aux différents éléments du décor. La terre ocre et stérile fut transformée en un jardin de fleurs multicolores, créant un cercle au tour de l'axe du cerisier. Des oiseaux voltaient ici et là, tandis que les lièvres et les lapins jouaient à cache-cache...Il retint un pouffement de rire en se rendant compte de ses dernières pensés...finalement, il n'était pas si bien que ça ce dessin ...c'était tellement..._naïf _! Il préférait _cent fois mieux_ le décor qui se présentait à l'extérieure, ce paysage reflétait si bien l'état de son moral...quand il le voyait, c'était comme si mère nature le comprenait et le compatissait...

Il fini par s'assoir normalement, commençant à avoir des fourmis dans le cou à force de se pencher inconfortablement. Il reporta ensuite son attention vers l'extérieure du manoir, se perdant dans sa contemplation...

**- Alors, tu voulais me demander quoi, tout à l'heure ?** Déclara-t-il soudainement.

Le brun stoppa ses mouvements quelques secondes puis les reprit regrettant bien vite ce geste.

**- ...ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance... et puis c'est vraiment stupide comme idée...**

**- Quelle idée ?** Insista-t-il.

Quand le noiraud vit le regard du blond, il se dit qu'il ne devait vraiment pas avoir le moral de se répéter et d'insister.

**- Je voulais... te demander d'être mon...**

**- Ton ? **L'encouragea-t-il

**- Enfin, je voulais faire un portrait de toi, alors je me suis demandé si tu voulais bien être mon...euh**... Il reprit ses coups de crayon tout en continuant sa lancé, **mon modèle... **Finit-il enfin en avalant sa salive.

**- Oh...Haha, euh...aheum, non désolé, ce n'est pas trop mon truc...**

**- Hum...oui, je me le suis dit aussi... **Dit-il en dissimulant sa déception par de la négligence.

**- Enfin...** Dit le blondinet en se levant, sans quitter des yeux le paysage. **Je ne suis pas fort dans ce domaine, mais tu devrais essayer de dessiner ce que tu vois et non pas ce que tu veux voire...sinon, ça fait des portraits assez hypocrites**... Il retourna les talons, zyeuté par les deux prunelles macassar assez confus.

**- Sans doutes...** Souffla-t-il enfin, froissant pacifiquement son ancienne œuvre, prenant déjà une nouvelle feuille blanche de son livre-classeur.

Le blond se dirigea nonchalamment vers la bibliothèque située à l'angle de la pièce et s'assiégea sur l'une des chaises qui entourée la table en bois. Il remarqua que le vase était cette fois honoré par une modeste paire de fleur de frangipaniers, leurs nuances laiteuse et ambré étaient tellement exotique et subtiles pour un endroit comme tel... Naruto rapprocha sa tête discrètement du vase et renfla délicieusement le parfum qui s'en exhalait. En plus de son élégance neuve, la plante dégageait un parfum suave, presque entêtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le sentir et de le ressentir. _Ils ont sûrement dû le mettre ici pour faire bon figure...bah, c'est bien réussi ! _Le blond reposa la tige puis se retourna, scrutant des yeux un livre qui pourra l'aider à tuer le temps. La petite bibliothèque comprenait pleins de romans, notamment des histoires tragiques et romantiques... L'Uzumaki en avait bien lu la moitié, le noiraud avait finalement bon gout...Ses doigts à présent parfumés par la précédente odeur, caressaient négligemment les titres creusés en doré... Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment...hasard sûrement, il regarda l'étage supérieure... Pendant une petite seconde, l'idée farfelue lui vint que cette bibliothèque était un passage secret qui s'ouvrait que si on choisissait le bon livre...mais cette théorie fut vite chassée de son esprit. L'atmosphère du château lui donnait trop l'impression d'être dans un filme... où l'impossible pouvait se réaliser. Il se redressa, provoquant un léger grincement dû à l'entrechoquement de la chaise avec le parquet, puis se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds, les livres qui se trouvaient à l'étage supérieurs étaient plus poussiéreux. Son regard fut attiré par une couverture rouge sombre, sortante du lot avec les couleurs ocre et marron des livres qui l'entouraient. Le bouquin intrus, contrairement aux autres, n'avait pas de numéro ou de titre le correspondant. Curieux, le doré se hissa encore plus sur la pointe de ses pieds puis le prit, non sans mal. Il ferma les yeux instantanément en sentant comme de la poussière pénétrer dans ses yeux, s'en suivit un éternuement dur mais discret. Il se rassit ensuite, le mystérieux livre toujours à la main, puis le posa délicatement sur la table. Là, il se rendit compte que la couverture grenat qui le recouvrait était une supplémentaire, servant juste à cachait le titre mais surtout à le protéger de la poussière. La curiosité de Naruto ne faisait qu'accroitre..._pourquoi cette couverture ? Pourquoi cacher le titre ? Pourquoi l'avoir mis hors d'usage, caché par un autre livre _? Sa situation lui offrait tellement d'hypothèses... il était dans un manoir louche, avec un type louche, un serveur louche, qui peut peut-être se transformer en chat....d'ailleurs, où avait bien pu passer l'autre chat qu'il avait vu ? Oh et puis il s'en fichait... Il revint directement vers le sujet du livre énigmatique et ôta complètement le revêtement pour découvrir le titre du bouquin _« René » de Chateaubriand_...Il l'avait aussi lu celui-là. Pourtant, rien de bizarre à cacher ce..._une minute..._ Il retourna hâtivement vers la page où il vit le bout d'une feuille jaunie par le temps... Il la prit délicatement, comme appréhendent que celle-ci ne se transforme en cendre tout d'un coup. Il allait l'ouvrir quand une autre idée lui vint...osera-t-il ?...après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires...

...

_Je vais me gêner tiens ! S'il ne voulait pas que ça tombe sur les mains d'autres personnes, il n'avait qu'à ne pas la mettre à la portée de tout le monde !_...

Il se demanderait presque si tous ça n'était pas fait exprès et que tout ce qu'il faisait n'était pas déjà calculé tout compte fait..._Et puis merde, je l'ouvre !_

Tout en déglutissant, il ouvra la feuille cornée dans les coins et légèrement déchirée sur les bords. Quand il la déploya, la première chose qu'il lui sauta aux yeux, était les quelques rayures et mots barrés, d'autres recomposés sur d'autres...ça ressemblait plus à un brouillant...l'écriture était penchée, lisible et assez vieille. On pouvait apercevoir l'optimisme et imaginer la désinvolture et l'aisance avec lesquelles l'écriture était faite, reflétant ainsi la personnalité de l'écrivain.

**Souvent sur la montagne, à l'ombre du vieux chêne, **

**Au coucher du soleil, tristement je m'assieds ; **

**Je promène au hasard mes regards sur la plaine, **

**Dont le tableau changeant se déroule à mes pieds. **

**Ici gronde le fleuve aux vagues écumantes ; **

**Il serpente et s'enfonce en un lointain obscur ; **

**Là le lac immobile étend ses eaux dormantes **

**Où l'étoile du soir se lève dans l'azur. **

On dirait un poème...je me frappe mentalement, bien sûre que c'est un poème ! C'est plutôt bien écrit...j'aime bien ce gout dramatique et autobiographique... Là, j'aperçois que la couleur de l'encre change, elle est plus foncée... Comme si l'auteur venait de reprendre le poème après l'avoir abandonné... Je sens mon ventre ce nouer...c'est l'excitation... ! L'excitation et l'intérêt de lire des trucs personnels d'une autre personne.

**Au sommet de ces monts couronnés de bois sombres, **

**Le crépuscule encor jette un dernier rayon ; **

**Et le char vaporeux de la reine des ombres **

**Monte, et blanchit déjà les bords de l'horizon. **

**Cependant, s'élançant de la flèche gothique, **

**Un son religieux se répand dans les airs : **

**Le voyageur s'arrête, et la cloche rustique **

**Aux derniers bruits du jour mêle de saints concerts. **

**Mais à ces doux tableaux mon âme indifférente **

**N'éprouve devant eux ni charme ni transports ; **

**Je contemple la terre ainsi qu'une ombre errante : **

**Le soleil des vivants n'échauffe plus les morts.**

C'est amer...et si...vrai ! Ce poème dit tout haut ce que je pense et ce que je ressens tout bas...c'est assez apaisant et...mystique !

C'est là qu'il s'arrête, j'aperçois le début d'une majuscule, puis plus rien, l'écrivain a dû une nouvelle fois abandonner ce poème...dommage, j'ai bien aimé le li-...petite seconde... Tout en bas à droite de la feuille, je distingue les mots « S.U »... et le premier prénom qui commence par « S » qui me passe par la tête est « Sasuke »...par contre, je ne connais pas son nom...je me dégoute à savoir que j'ai aimé lire une de ses œuvres...et je me dégoute encore plus de me mentir en essayant de me persuader que ce n'est pas si bien que ça... Finalement, je referme le livre sèchement puis le remet négligemment à sa place. Je n'ai plus envi de lire...ni de sortir en fait...Tout d'un coup, je me souviens des derniers mots de l'autre salop _« __**Il faut que tu viennes me voire après pour que je t'ausculte »**_Il peut se mettre le doigt dans l'œil et se l'enfoncer jusqu'au coude...et puis quoi encore ?

**- Ah, Salut les jeunes !**

Je lève imperceptiblement la tête et perçois Kakashi entrer dans la pièce.

**- Monsieur Kakashi.** Il se retourne vers moi et me fixe. Je me dirige vers lui puis arrivé devant sa personne, je demande.

**- Vous ne connaitriez pas le nom de Sasuke ?**

**- Pourquoi cela ? **m'interroge-t-il un sourcil arqué.

**- Pour info personnelle**.

**- ... Uchiha. C'est Uchiha Sasuke.**

Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression de connaitre aussi ce nom... je l'ai bien entendu quelque part et c'est très récent, j'en suis sûr... En plus, ça confirme mes doutes sur le poème inachevé...le « S.U »... C'est sûrement Sasuke Uchiha... Enfin bref, je me presse de lui poser d'autres questions... j'ai tellement de questions dans ma tête, alors j'aimerais résoudre ceux à qui lui il peut répondre, comme si ça allait alléger leurs poids...

**- Vous croyez qu'ils vont prendre combien de temps avant d'arriver à la ville ?**

Je le vois sortir un livre de sa poche...pff, « La paradis du batifolage »... toujours avec lui...pervers, va... je ne sais guère combien de fois il l'a lu, mais il ne se sépare jamais de ça...En fait, c'est un prof pervers et là il en profite que Kurenaï ne soit par là....oui car Mademoiselle Kurenaï avait menacé Kakashi par mille châtiments ce qu'elle en ferait de son si précieux livre s'il le sortait devant des élèves à l'âmes si pure et si innocente...elle me fera toujours rire, elle est tellement naïve cette Kurenaï...Mais je l'aime bien, elle est sympa comme prof'. D'ailleurs, je ne connais personne qui la déteste.

Je me sors péniblement de mon long monologue intérieur quand je l'entends finalement répondre à ma question, le nez scotché sur les pages du livre.

**- Dans la moyenne, ça prendra normalement trois jours mais s'ils trainent ça ne dépassera pas cinq.**

Je déglutis involontairement...cinq jours...s'ils ne reviennent pas dans au maximum une semaine pour nous secourir... c'est que quelques choses de grave leurs aient sûrement arrivés... Ne pensons plus à ça, je n'ai pas envi de m'inquiéter pour rien...

J'ai l'intention de sortir du salon quand je réentends sa voix, tandis qu'il s'assit sur le canapé.

**- Tu n'as pas oublié d'aller rendre visite à Sasuke, j'espère ?**

**- Euh...non, je comptais aller le voire touts à l'heure...**

Dans un autre monde peut-être...

**- Hum...d'accord.**

Je sors de la pièce, sans vraiment savoir où aller quand je percute un autre corps...mais merde, ils ont quoi tous à s'auto-tamponner à moi, aujourd'hui ?

**- Excusez-moi, monsieur Naruto...**

Cette voix...encore lui.

**- Mouai...** je prends un malin plaisir à être désagréable avec lui et alors que j'allais continuer mon chemin, j'entends sa voix doucereuse résonner inconfortablement dans mes oreilles.

**- Le soupé va bientôt être servi.**

**- Hn.**

Je ne le prends pas vraiment au sérieux...et il a dû sûrement s'en rendre compte...tant mieux d'ailleurs ! Je me dirige mécaniquement vers la salle à manger...pas que j'ai faim mais je n'ai aucun endroit où me trainer...et je n'ai surtout pas envi de re-aller au jardin après ce qui s'est passé hier... non pas que j'ai peur ! Bon, tout à l'heur j'irais faire un tour...j'veux profiter d'un temps ensoleillé....

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

_Je franchis la porte principale et me retrouve aussitôt à l'extérieure du manoir. Les rayons du soleil dérangent immédiatement mes yeux que je ferme illico. En les ré ouvrant, je me retrouve quasiment sur les cadavres de feuilles mortes. Il fait beau, le soleil me brûle la peau tandis qu'une légère brise tiède me la caresse. Bientôt l'étoile lumineuse fut cachée derrière des nuages immaculés, mais n'empêchant point quelques lueurs de s'infiltrer ici et là. Pourtant, les arbres son toujours dépouillés et je n'ai encore jamais entendu la mélodie d'un oiseau dans les parages. Si on s'approfondit dans la contemplation de l'atmosphère, on remarquera que le soleil ne fait que camoufler les aspects monotones de la saison orange, c'est ne qu'un intrus..._

_Je marche en direction des grilles fermés, sentant comme le vent de l'ouest devenir de plus en plus vigoureux, jusqu'à presque m'empêcher d'atteindre la porte extérieure. Brusquement, le vent s'arrête d'une soudaineté patibulaire... Je mets mes mains hésitantes sur le fer de la grille puis les retirent aussitôt, la grille est toute brulante !! Le temps de faire un pas en arrière, je ressens cette même sensation désagréable au flanc... brusquement, je baisse les yeux et aperçois un serpent, ses crochets toujours collés à ma peau. Je le retire habilement toute en geignant de douleur, le temps que je porte ma main sur la blessure que je vois une flèche olive sauter de la terre pour se coller, elle aussi, sur moi, mais cette fois au niveau de mon bras. Je cri, arrachant l'animal de ma peau, jusqu'à m'apercevoir que je suis entouré...de cobras !!!!_

_Je panique...non, c'est plus que ça, je deviens fou ! Je ne sais plus ce que je fais là, je perds complètement tous mes moyens, je ne sais que crier au secours, mais personnes ne vient !! pers-_

**- Naruto !!...NARUTO !!!**

**- Que...heu, quoi ?!...**

_J'écarquille grand les yeux et ne vois que le noire...et cette ombre penchée sur moi...je ne pige plus rien...ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... ? Ça avait l'air si vrai !_

**- Un autre, sssss, cauchemarrrrr ...?** _J'e réentends la voix de Kakashi...euh..._

**- Professeur Kakashi... ?**

**- Ouiiiii ?**

_Mon cœur se stoppe de battre...en dessus de moi se trouve la réplique parfaite de Kakashi...mais transformée en serpent !! D'un geste étourdi j'hurle libérant ainsi ma frustration et ma peur... Mon dieu !!! Je le vois se lancer sur moi...merde, c'est un autre cauchemar !! Comment on sort de là ?!_

_Je ferme les yeux fortement, mettant mes mains en croix, essayant de me vider l'esprit et de me transporter vers un autre rêve plus agréable.... Tout à coup, je n'entends plus rien...j'ai tellement les chetons que j'ai peur d'avoir les chetons en ouvrant les yeux !! Finalement, je les ouvre, sentant une nouvelle fois l'appréhension m'envahir...je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce !!! Je perçois le cobra gris bondir sur moi et s'enrouler autour de mon corps, j'essaye de me débattre mais mes gestes son vains, je cris et hurle encore...pitié, je veux sortir de ce cauchemar !!!_

**- Naruto, réveille-toi !** Je réentends la même voix... mais craignant que ça ne soit qu'un autre mauvais rêve, je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux, croyant que si je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, je ne pourrais pas savoir de quoi avoir peur...

Tout d'un coup je sens des mains me secouer violemment.

**- HAAAAA....dégage !!!**

**- NARUTO !! Debout !**

J'ouvre spontanément les yeux et me reçois la lumière de la pièce directement dans mes pupilles, que je referme aussitôt.

**- Un autre cauchemar ...?**

**- Hein... ? ...Non, on est dans la réalité...**

Je ne le crois pas...

**- Naruto...ouvre les yeux. **Dit-il d'une voix posée.

Je lui obéi nécessairement, puis les plisses illico cause de la lumière toujours présente, je perçois la touffe de cheveux penché sur moi...c'est vrai, maintenant qu'il le dit, je ne ressens plus cette atmosphère harangueuse et menaçante que j'avais ressenti avant...

**- Tout va bien maintenant... ?**

**- Y'a plus de cobras... ?** Fis-je instinctivement.

**- Des...quoi ? Cobras ? Alors t'as pris ta couverture pour des cobras ?** Dit-il d'un ton blagueur, qui me rassure assez.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu n'arrêtais pas de te battre avec le drap, et moi je n'arrêtais pas de t'appeler depuis tout à l'heure...**

J'ouvre complètement les yeux et regarde au tour de moi...les séquelles de la journée me revinrent toutes dans un seul flash...Je me souviens qu'après avoir à peine mangé, je me suis tout de suite dirigé ici pour faire une sieste...une longue sieste plutôt... Je vois Kakashi se relever et éteindre la lumière avant de se diriger vers le lit qu'il partage avec Saï. Je haute les couvertures qui me cachaient jusqu'au cou et me relève.

**- J'vais me laver**. Lui dis-je avant d'attendre sa question.

Je ne support pas la sueur qui me reste collée entre les cuisses et dans le dos. Une fois debout, je me dirige sans vraiment savoir vers la salle de bain...en fait, je ne me souviens même pas du chemin que j'avais pris, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser, tellement que mes pas m'avaient guidés automatiquement à la salle d'eau.

Je me regarde dans le miroir, sans vraiment me voire, puis décide carrément de prendre une douche. Je me déshabille donc, sans oublier de fermer la porte puis pénètre la douche. En ouvrant le robinet, je recueille aussitôt de l'eau froide qui me fait instinctivement reculer et me réveiller brutalement du peu de brouillard qui me restait de mon sommeil. Bientôt, l'eau devint tiède puis chaude. Là, je me glisse délicieusement sous le jet, appréciant grandement le contacte de l'eau sur ma peau, la laissant me laver des séquelles de mon rêve et me rafraichissant encore plus les idées. J'ouvre légèrement la bouche et laisse le liquide incolore s'imprégner dans ma cavité buccal, j'en avale un peu, puis redirige le jet d'eau sur ma tête, refusant quasiment de changer de position.

Finalement je sors de la douche et prends le temps d'identifier les lieux... Je suis en fait dans une autre pièce se trouvant dans la salle de bain, celle-ci ne comporte qu'une douche et une baignoire en patte de lion, de l'autre coté. En sortant de la pièce bondée de vapeur et de parfum de citron de mon gel douche, je me retrouve dans la pièce principale, comportant un lavabo en marbre vert, plus un robinet en or en forme d'une double tête de serpents... Au fond de la pièce, à ma droite, se trouve les toilettes. Je me sèche flegmatiquement la peau puis mets négligemment une serviette autour de mes hanches...après tout, qui vais-je rencontrer à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit... ? Ou du jour plutôt... Bref, je m'oriente vers le lavabo et lui fait face, me regardant dans le miroir, les deux mains maintenues par ce dernier...

...J'suis plutôt bien foutu et je n'ai pas honte de le dire ! ...bah quoi ? On a le droit d'être fier de sois-même non ...? Regard aguicheur, longs cheveux ramenés sur le coté, retombant négligemment sur deux sphères bleutés,....

...

...Euh...hein.... ?

**- Qu....HAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

J'hallucine, c'est ça ?! C'est un autre cauchemar, hein ?! Oui c'est sûrement un ...!! Je prends délicatement mes cheveux, les secouant un peu pour voir si ce sont des vrais...oui ce sont bien des vrais !! Putain, ils m'arrivent aux reins !!!

**- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!!** Une voix féminine et alertée se fait à peine entendre par mon encéphale, tant je suis abasourdi par ce que je vois...

...Mais c'est inimaginable !! Comment mes cheveux auraient pu pousser d'une trentaine de centimètre dans une seule nuit ?!

**- Na...aheum... **Je la perçois légèrement rougir et détourner son regard du mien avant de l'accrocher plus franchement.

**- Regardez !!!** Je lui montre ma chevelure, la lui tendant comme une évidence qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir.

**- Que... tes cheveux ?!**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!** Fit la voix reconnaissable de Kakashi. **Naruto ?!** **Qu'est-ce qui se passe enc-...Nom de dieu !!**

Je le vois s'approcher de moi et prendre délicatement une huppe de cheveux blonds toujours mouillés, puis il tire dessus, provoquant un cri bizarrement aigu de ma part.

**- Pas de doute, ce sont bien des vrais...**

**- Sans blague ?** Lui-dis-je en le regardant mi-dubitatif et mi-rieur. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le dire...c'est ma phrase préférée...mais plus sérieusement, ce n'est finalement pas un rêve ?!

**- Que se passe-t-il, ici ?** En entendant cette voix, tous les poiles de mon corps s'hérissent malgré qu'ils soient toujours mouillés...

Il s'approche plus près tout en analysant la situation de ses deux yeux charbon.

**- Oh, je vois...**

Naaan, sans blague ?! Il voit ? C'est un miraaaaacle !...arf, imbécile de Naruto, je me frappe mentalement en me rendant compte que mon degré d'ironie est beaucoup plus haussé dans une situation aussi...inconcevable !

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?** Demande la voix mi-posée, mi alarmée de Kakashi...si, si, ça existe...

**- C'est l'effet secondaire de l'antidote...** Déclara-t-il d'une voix calculée.

**- L'effet...QUOI ??!! **Braillais-je

Tout me revient maintenant !! C'est ça son effet secondaire ?! Ah oui, c'est vrai...j'avais refusé d'aller le-

**- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aller le voir, Naruto ?!** Demanda la voix réprimandée de l'argenté.

**- ...oublié ? **Tentais-je.

**- Ce n'est pas très grave...en fait, je m'attendais à un tout autre genre d'effet ... Naruto, habille-toi et dépêche-toi de me suivre.** M'ordonna-t-il en lançant un léger coup d'-œil discret au bas de ma ceinture...sale pervers ! J'paris qu'il aurait aimé que je ne m'habille pas ... ! Argg, je déteste quand on me donne des ordres !!!

Je perçois Kurenaï partir après avoir parlé à Kakashi, tandis que je me dirigeais vers l'autre pièce pour enfiler mon pantalon provisoirement... Je vais ensuite directement vers la chambre pour changer intégralement de tenue. Optant pour un pantacour en sky noir avec des barres orange et un haut bateau de la même couleur. C'est fou comme je me sens beaucoup mieux dans ma peau maintenant ! Je ramène mes cheveux sur le coté...je devrais demander à Neji de me prêter un de ses élastiques...

En sortant de la chambre, j'aperçois Kakashi qui justement m'attendait... Alléluia !!! Je ne serais pas seul avec l'aut' tâche !!

Arrivé devant la chambre de l'« Uchiha », on le trouve adossé au mur en train de nous attendre...

**- Je suis désolé, mais j'aurais besoin de le consulter en privé...**

Saleté de petit...-

- **Non, je préférerais l'accompagner, j'ai besoin de connaître l'état de sa santé.** Répliqua l'Hatake d'une voix catégorique... Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

**- Bien...**

Et PAF ! Dans les dents ! Tu viens de recevoir un lapin petit haut ! Y'aura finalement pas de soirée en tête à tête avec moi...héhé.

Sans attendre, j'entre le premier suivi par mon professeur puis par mon « docteur ».

Il me demande de m'assoire sur sa chaise favorite, tandis que je perçois Kakashi s'approcher pour guetter ce que va faire le brun....suis-je en train de rêver ? Il ne lui fait pas autant confiance finalement ?! Je vous ais déjà dit que je l'aimais ce prof' ?

Le noiraud se penche sur moi tout en étudiant mes cheveux...bah voyons, quel professionnalisme...t'as jamais vu de cheveux blond, mon p'tit gars ?

**- Aïe !! **

En plus il me les arrache presque !!

**- Sasuke...quand tu as dit tout à l'heur que tu t'attendais à un autre genre d'effet... tu entendais quoi par là ?**

Et REPAF dans les dents, haaa, il est trop fort !

**- En fait...je m'attendais à ce que ses autres poiles du corps se mettent eux aussi à pousser...**

Je déglutis et chasse tout de suite l'image horrible qui s'est créée dans ma tête...Je vois Kakashi s'approcher du brun et poser fermement sa main sur son bras.

**- Sasuke, que lui as-tu mis dans ton remède ?** Lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Héhé ! Vas-y, continue mon coco ! Encore un peu et j'aurais ta bénédiction pour lui donner le coup de poing tant attendu !

Il se courber encore plus pour prendre mes cheveux, examinant plus les bouts.

**- Comme les cheveux ont poussés artificiellement, le bout de la chevelure est couleur platine... La racine des cheveux n'avait pas assez de temps pour recouvrir toute la crinière...**

Aha ! Il essaye de fuir le sujet...humm...intéressant...

**- ...Je manquais d'une herbe assez rare qui ne poussait pas dans ce genre de saison, alors j'ai dû la remplacer par une autre qui comprenait presque les mêmes composants... appart une substance qui suractive la duplication des cellules de souches...Je lui avais demandé pourtant de venir me voire...**

Il me jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de se retourner vers Kakashi. Ah, parce que c'est de ma faute, maintenant ?! Salaud, va !

**- Mais bon...il suffit juste de lui injecter ce qui peut démolir les géniteurs des geôles de souche au niveau des poiles...**

**- QUOI ?!! Non...pas la piqure...pitié...**

Il se retourne vers moi et me regarde tout en parlant à l'argenté.

**- Mais pas question d'utiliser la piqure, sinon, il risque de devenir chauve...et pas qu'au niveau de la tête...**

J'ai bien entendu... ? Je ne sais pas mais je commence à supporter ce mec...il monte même dans mon estime, tiens !...

... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! C'est à cause de lui si je suis dans ce putain de pétrin !!!

**- Je vais te donner une préparation à boire, seulement... ça a des effets secondaires aussi...**

Super... Il m'utilise comme un cobaye !! Ce sera quoi cette fois ? Des cheveux roux ? Des oreilles de chats ...?

Je le vois se rapprocher toute en prenant mes cheveux, les examinant encore... enfin, je dirais plus "les contempler"... argggg, si Kakashi n'était pas là...

**- ...Disons que...** Il se relève sans me quitter des yeux, **ça ne te fera pas vraiment du bien...**

Parce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, maintenant ? ...C'est la nuit la plus loufoque de ma vie...

Il abandonne ma chevelure et se lève en se dirigeant vers la sortie, avant que Kakashi ne le stoppe.

**- On peut t'accompagner?**

Un moment de flottement outrepassa tandis que je le voyais le regarder fixement.

**- Si vous voulez...** déclara-t-il finalement. **Suivez-moi.**

_A suivre..._

**Naru :** Pas trop tôt !

**Sasu :** t'es pas fâcher ? o.Ô

**Naru :** Bah quoi ? J'ai la classe avec les cheveux longs 8)

**Naruko :** Yep ! J'peux enfin lui faire toutes les coiffures sexy que je veux voire chez un mec...enfin...non, rectification : toutes les coiffures sexy que je veux imaginer sur lui ''.''.

**Sasu :** Ce n'est pas ça dont j'voulais parler...

**Naru :** Ah bon ? ê.à

**Sasu :** Laisse tomber...

**()** Le poème était une partie de « L'Isolement » (Méditation première) de Lamartine. Vous verrez les autres parties au cours des autres chapitres ;).

Désolé pour ce retard et bla bla bla... T.T Y avait plus de net , ici, à Constantine T.T et je n'étais pas du tout inspirée pour ce chapitre là ! Mais quand c'était fait, j'avais limité au max 14 pages mais je me suis rendue à 21 xD. Enfin, j'essaye de prendre du temps pour développer leurs relations, mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre dans les hors-chapitre pour avoir du temps... Même que presque toutes les idées qu'ils y a sont en fait des plans pour des OS que j'utilise pour me dépanner... Brefouille, Oubliez pas de me laissez vos impressions ! C'est gratuit :) et en plus ça fait plaisir ! :D (Si, si, je vous jure xD).

_Au prochain chapitre_

(Peut-être l'un de mes favoris et peut-être un chap' triplement plus long...)

_**- Je veux savoir !! **__Déclarais-je_

_Il esquisse ce fameux sourire...c'est dingue ! On dirait que c'est lui-même qu'il l'a inventé !_

_**- On n'a rien sans rien...**_

_Où veut-il en venir... ?...Ah je vois..._

_**- Tu veux quoi en échange ?**_

_Son sourire s'élargit en un plus pervers...je regrette aussitôt ma question...Je le vois s'approcher dangereusement de moi jusqu'à me coller au mur, aucune échappatoire n'est possible puisqu'il pose ses deux mains des deux cotés..._

_**- Ce que je veux... ?**_

_Son sourire ne périt pas tandis qu'il mange la distance restante entre nous, doucement mais sûrement..._

_**- ...Toi.**_

Et vlàà' Vous en avez pour votre argent ! xD Allez, dites que je suis sadique ! xD En fait, je ne suis même pas sûre que cette scène aura lieux dans le prochain chap'...mais comme je veux exploiter tout les parties, il se pourrait bien que Sasuke passe à l'acte au chapitre suivant...probabilité de 48% :D.

Allez chüüüz ! Et bonne fête des mères au passage :).

Ah oui, la proposition de Saï n'était pas faite pour remplir la page ;P


	6. Le miraculé

**Titre :** Bestialité passionnelle.

**Auteure :** Bad-Naruko (en pseudo...sérieux ?!O.O Vous le savez déjà ?!).

**Déclamé :** Comme si vous alliez me croire si je dirais qu'ils m'appartiennent -.-. Tous les personnages sont les bébés de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre :** Un peu OOC/UA/Romance/Supranaturel/Mystère/Angoisse/Yaoi : Shonen aï

**Couples :** Le couple de toujours : SasuNaruSasu. Y aura aussi du ItaNaru, NaruSaï, OroSasu, ItaAdra (Ce n'est pas écrie en ordre) euh...et c'est tout pour _LE MOMENT._

**Note 1:** Euh... pas la peine de le répéter, vous savez très bien que moi et l'orthographe ça fait cinq n.n

**Note 2 :** L'écriture en italique : _les pensées des personnages._

L'écriture en gras : **Les paroles des personnages.**

Et il n y aura pas de lemon dans cette fan-fiction :).

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Uzuchi : **S'lûût ! Contente de ne pas t'avoir perdu comme lectrice xD Sinon, OUI, ça se finira en NaruSasu, c'est assuré ! :) Malgré ce qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitres... Au sujet du pairing, Adra c'est Adralya :D J'lui ai promis de la caser avec Ita x) En passant, tu devrais aller faire un tour dans sa page d'accueille, j'te conseille « Paradise », j'ai trop kiffé cette histoire *.* et te connaissant, je sais à peu près que tu as les mêmes gouts que moi question fic. Yep, 'Tachi apparaitra...dans ce chapitre ! x) Enjooooy !!

**Lectrice-anonyme :** _'Va se suicider après avoir répondu'_ Rhaaa ! Ton review n'est pas complêêêêt (ça stoppe en plein milieu !!) ! T.T (ça m'est déjà arrivé aussi...), bon_...'essaye de deviner ce que tu as écrit....mais n y arrive pas...appart peut-être...'_ Et voici la suiiite xD (c'est prévisible ça, lol) mais ça fais chier, en plus, j'suis une fille vraiment pas curieuse...-.-...aheum, allé bonne lectureuh !! :)

**Eve'ee1 :** Kikou'w ! Ça fait plaisir une nouvelle lectrice ! Espérant qu'on ne te perdra pas en route xD. Pour être étrange, ça l'est ! ô.ô mais t'en fais pas, tout les trucs illogiques auront une explication après (et même dans ce chapitre là) Je ne veux pas caser tous les révélations dans un seul chap', ça fait un peu...classique... et en plus, ça donne l'impression que la fic va se terminer...Enfin, voici la suite et bonne lecture j'espère !

**Vitaly :** Haaa, quel délice ce long review x) Tu trouves que je suis sadique... ? o.O...Vraiment... ?!... xD Brefouille, en ce qui concerne tes hypothèses...

1. Tu sauras s'il accepte ou pas après mais pour la seconde partie c'est...presque juste, sauf que Ita ne viendra pas avec Sasu mais CONTRE lui.

2. Là, je n'y avais pas pensé !! Mais c'est super comme idée... tu m'as inspiré :D enfin, c'est presque juste...mais t'es encore loin de la vérité.

3. T y va un peu loin pour le tuer...xD Sinon, Sasu n'est pas le loup qui a assassiné le groupe de l'expédition...héhé. Et...bah tu verras ça après !

4. Bah...c'est sûr qu'il finira par découvrir qu'il est un loup-garou et que son hôte l'est aussi !...Mais pour la forme de Naru...bah, j'vais la laisser en surprise ! Parce que je réponds aux questions mais pas à ceux qui risque de briser le suspense !! xD Le survivant, tu le verra dans ce chap' ! Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais te dire gentiment pourquoi Naru déteste Sasu et pourquoi Sasu DETESTE lui aussi Naru... ? ...xD Héhé, médite bien sur ce que je viens d'écrire. J'ai posté le chap' le plus rapidement possible ! Aller, bonne lecture ! ;)

**Nairija **: J'te vois venir toi...j'ai pigé ce que t'as voulu dire dans ton review...T.TOUI j'avoue, j'suis maso ! C'est bon, tu le sais maintenant, contente ? ....x( Et OUI ! J'avoue aussi que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'a vécu la moitié de l'équipe et si ce n'était pas Adra, y'auras pas de survivant, juste qu'elle aime trop ce perso xD. Cool, t'es poète aussi ? Me too...enfin, si j'puis dire... On m'a demandé aussi d'écrire le poème et la comédie musical qui représentera notre école...pour les interclasses :/ C'est pour ça que j'ai pris BEAUCOUP de temps pour publier le précédant chap' Dx. Bah en fait, ce n'est VRAIMENT pas un mini poème...il est assez long et je n'ai écrit qu'une partie, les autres couplets je les mettrais quand Naruto découvrira la suite du poème ! :D. Ayant peur d'avoir une rentrée avec une tronche balafrée qui s'est prit à vu d'œil un KAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-merde j'ai glissé- dans la tronche, j'ai travaillé arrache pieds pour organiser les vac's et envoyer ce chap. le plus rapidos possible... (Bah oui, j'ai quand même le brevet et chez nous, le troisième trimestre on sera obligés d'apprendre le programme DEPUIS LE DEBUT X.x) Bref, bonne lecture ! :D

**Yaoi94 :** Bienvenue au cluuuuuuuub :D Et voici la suite, comme promis ;)

**Doremi :** T-tu...es... Algérienne... ?!....Salaaam ! xD... Pinaize, trop cool !!! Je m'étais cru être la seule qui parlait arabe, ici ! C'est nul, tu m'as volé la vedette, maintenant... T.T....xD mais nan, j'dec, lol !! Ça fait super plaisir, Sœurette ! :D Alors, t'es dans quelle Wilaya ? Constantine... ?(Pitiéééééé...! avec un peu d'chance on pourra se rencontrer ! ...quoi ? C'est gratuit de rêver, nan ? )x Et voici la suite ! Bonne lectureuuuh !! :)

**Fl0ow—x3 :** La voilà, la suite !

**Hiyana :** Shupeeeer, une nouvelle lectriche ! Viiii, l'est crop smexy *.* mais Sasu ne passera pas à l'action dans ce chap finalement, j'voudrais faire durer le romantisme :) Moi aussi ! Je suis de plus en plus curieuse de savoir comment cela va se finir... (Genre...-.-nan sérieusement, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée xD) Enjoy ! ;D

____

**Chapitre 6 : Le miraculé**

Il se stoppa brusquement, repérant au loin un petit lac où il pouvait se désaltérer. Utilisant ses dernières forces, il se traina pitoyablement vers la source de ce précieux liquide, selon lui. Arrivé devant, il ignora royalement la demi-lune qui se reflétait aux eaux du lac, ondulant lentement, malgré l'absence total de vents, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne faisait pas froid. Il plongea sans hésiter sa tête dans le bassin, restant quelques secondes dans cette position, immobile, jusqu'à l'absence d'aire, là, il se dégagea violemment, le souffle haletant, le cœur battant, tellement qu'il commença à sentir une douleur perforante au niveau de sa gorge. Il resta quelques secondes à fixer un point dans le lac, essayant de réguler sa respiration, essayant surtout de ne pas penser...mais il n'y arriva pas...

Il stabilisa ses deux prunelles vers la source laiteuse que procurait l'astre lunaire, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était la réalité...comment sa vie aurait pu basculer à ce point ?! C'était trop horrible pour être vrai, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Une scène passa rapidement par son encéphale, contenant le massacre de son groupe...non, c'était impossible...et pourtant...

Le brun porta sa main légèrement tremblante vers son épaule gauche, puis enleva minutieusement le tissu tâché de sang. Il le mouilla dans l'eau tandis qu'il acheva la déchirure de sa manche, déjà entaillée par des griffures sauvages... Il trempa son épaule dans l'eau glaciale, appréciant la froideur de celle-ci qui l'empêchait de sentir la douleur cuisante, tandis que quelques cheveux bruns venaient caresser la surface aqueuse. En retirant son bras, l'air lui tétanisa la chair déjà humide, lui provoquant un soubresaut involontaire. Il reprit le tissu humide et se banda la plaie qui recommença à saigner dès sa sorti de l'eau, s'aidant de ses dents pour perfectionner le nœud, il fit de même avec sa manche déchirée, puis se releva, sentant son bras devenir plus lourd.

Un bruit sourd venant de derrière les buissons lui fit instinctivement relever la tête, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et le souffle court, son cœur avait raté un battement. Lentement, il se releva toujours sur ses gardes, regardant toujours droit vers ce buisson douteux, il fit des pas en arrières et quand il revit l'arbuste vibrer, il se retourna rapidement puis commença à courir, regardant derrière lui si la chose ne le suivait pas...rien. Il continua à courir, ne voulant surtout pas s'arrêter. Il courra ainsi pendant de bonnes minutes, la respiration laconique, l'air lui manquait horriblement et l'angoisse l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, il courait, échappant à tout, mais surtout à la réalité... pourtant sa logique commençait à prendre le dessus sur sa conscience...c'était trop réellement atroce que ça ne pouvait n'être que vrai...

Tout à coup, une brusque douleur lui percuta violemment le front, le faisant rebondir par terre. Il venait d'heurter durement un tronc d'arbre. Sa vision se troubla, ses yeux devinrent lourds et les couleurs sombre mutèrent graduellement en couleurs négatives...il sombra finalement, ayant pour dernière image une étoile filante, trépassant l'encre noir de la nuit, appelant silencieusement l'aurore....

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

**- Suivez-moi.** Dit finalement l'Uchiha.

Le professeur et son élève échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, plus destiné à acquiescer qu'à comploter des sous-entendus. Puis d'un même accord visuel, suivirent l'Uchiha.

Les bruits de pas dans le couloire étaient cette fois triplés, chassant le silence religieux qui y régnait quelques minutes plus tôt. Les ombres des personnages se déplaçaient rapidement, créant un petit courant d'air qui intimidait les bougies accrochés aux chandeliers, les faisant se taire quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne s'enflamment à nouveau. Le petit groupe arriva finalement au hall d'entrée où ils trouvèrent Kabuto en train de faire sa tournée habituelle.

**- Monsieur Sasuke ?**

**- On descend au sous-sol.** Déclara-t-il en arrivant à son niveau puis en le dépassant.

**- Q...Très bien.** Dit le majordome résigné, zyeutant d'un œil douteux les deux personnes qui accompagnaient son hôte.

Arrivé à la cuisine, Sasuke les conduisit rapidement vers une sorte de trappe qui se trouvait dans un coin imperceptible de la pièce, prenant au passage une mini-lampe de torche aux rayons bleuâtres.

Le brun s'accroupit puis s'engouffra dans le trou rectangulaire, talonné par Naruto puis par l'Hatake qui fermait la marche. Une bouffée de chaleurs humides enveloppa les trois intrus, suivi bientôt par une odeur de moisie qui fit retrousser instantanément les narines des deux nouveaux visiteurs. L'escalier en colimaçon semblait interminable et Naruto ne cessait de se percuter le haut du crane au plafond, malgré qu'il s'était légèrement arqué le dos. Contrairement au brun qui semblait connaître cet endroit comme sa poche, il connaissait chaque colonne brisées qui jonchaient l'escalier, baissant la tête au bon moment, ajustant sa lampe de torche tout droit devant, plus pour les deux personnes derrière lui que pour lui-même.

Brusquement, le brun s'immobilisa, et le pauvre Naruto qui avait gardé depuis tout ce temps ses yeux baissés au sol pour éviter de tomber, n'avait pas perçu le corps qui le précédait se stopper. Ce qui provoqua une collision entre les deux corps qui fit rebondirent légèrement l'Uchiha mais ne faisant quasiment pas changer de position à ses jambes, tandis que le doré s'était carrément collé au dos du brun, la tête au niveau de son cou, où une parfum de jasmin lui enveloppa imperceptiblement les narines, sentant du bout de son nez la peau douce de son hôte, mais tout ce si en se passa qu'à peine dans trois secondes et Naruto -orgueilleux comme il était- s'était instantanément retiré de sa position, à tel point qu'on croirait qu'il s'était calciné. Et pour argumenter son geste il ajouta pour la forme :

**- Tu ne pourrais pas prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes ?** Grogna-t-il en se massant machinalement le nez.

**- Et toi, tu pourrais peut-être regarder où tu mets les pieds ?** Répliqua le brun d'un ton fatigué tout en reprenant sa marche, dirigeant sa main vers un endroit précis quand soudainement, de timides rayonnements lumineux éclairèrent rapidement la pièce avant de se faire, après quelques secondes, plus téméraires.

La pièce était assez vaste avec trois murs grisâtres, le quatrième étant l'entrée, pas très chaleureuse...Elle comprenait deux autres portes en fer, et à les voire, on croirait que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été ouverts. La preuve étant que des toiles d'araignées s'accrochaient au coin supérieur droit de la porte, celle de gauche était condamnée par plusieurs cadenas alignés horizontalement, de la poussière en était apparente. Des bibliothèques en métal étaient mit là plus par besoin que pour décorer, pleins de papiers jaunis par le temps, d'autres semblaient être humides, jonchaient le sol. Des livres ouverts comprenant des dessins compliqués, d'autres étaient écrits en une langue étrangère pour le professeur et son élève ; des tables en métal argenté où pleins de fioles avec des liquides multicolores et douteux couvraient. Il y avait deux tables avec pleins d'éléments chimiques dessus, dans l'angle de la pièce. Une, plus grande, que des accessoires scientifiques et des livres ouverts garnissaient, se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Pendant que l'argenté et le doré contemplaient...o plutôt, jugeaient la chambre, le brun s'était aussitôt dirigé vers une des bibliothèques, semblant chercher un livre précis. Une fois cela fait, il l'ouvra sur une page qu'un papier marquait, tout ce qu'il l'intéressait était la feuille. Il la prit, entamant déjà sa lecture tandis que ses pas le guidèrent mécaniquement vers la table du milieu. Les deux autres ne faisaient que toucher de l'œil, regardant de temps en temps où mettre les pieds, tellement le sol était saturé de papiers et de livres.

**- Viens là, Naruto.** Fit soudainement l'adolescent aux yeux ébène, examinant professionnellement une fiole contenant un liquide olivâtre à la lumière.

Le blond s'immobilisa avant de se diriger vers lui, l'argenté ayant aussitôt orienté toutes ses pensées vers l'Uchiha, s'approchant lui aussi d'eux.

**- Que vas-tu faire ?** Demanda l'Hatake.

**- Il me faut la salive de Naruto.** Dit-il en posant la fiole et en commençant à fouiller dans un tiroir se trouvant au-dessous du bureau métallique. Il en sortit un sachet transparent qui semblait neuf, contenant une brosse à dent –ou plutôt une brosse à langue-, il le tendit à l'Uzumaki sans le regarder dans les yeux. Ce dernier dévisagea l'Uchiha puis le sachet, n'ayant vraiment pas confiance à l'hygiène des lieux...

**- Il est propre, ne t'en fais pas.** Déclara soudainement le brun, semblant lire dans ses pensées.

Le blondinet le prit du bout des doigts, l'examinant dédaigneusement, ne savant vraiment pas quoi faire d'une brosse à dents...

**- Brosse-toi la langue avec, Naruto, à moins que tu ne veuilles une prélevassions de ton sang ?** Lui dit l'Hatake, ayant assez d'expérience dans ce domaine là.

Le blond ouvra le sachet et s'exécuta avant de remettre la brosse maintenant contenant sa salive dans le sac, la tendant ensuite au brun qui la prit nonchalamment en la posant devant lui, détourné par sa besogne.

Le ténébreux s'activa pour préparer la fameuse potion, déversant liquide sur liquide, les mettant sous un feu dépendant de la température voulu et mélangeant les résultats avec d'autres, parfois une petite réaction répondait à son opération, seulement, d'après Naruto et Kakashi, il n'arrêtait pas d'échouer dans ses tentatives. A chaque fin d'opération, il se trouvait avec un liquide contenant une couleur différente. Il s'arrêta finalement, essuyant négligemment la sueur qui faisait coller quelques mèches à son front, c'est qu'il faisait assez chaud et en plus de l'humidité omniprésente et des lunettes qui lui piquaient le contour des yeux, son masque l'empêchait de respirer normalement, presque toutes l'aire qu'il expirait se dirigeait vers son nez.

**- Je n'y arrive pas... **Dit-il franchement en enlevant les accessoires qui le protégeaient des substances toxiques.

Le professeur et son élève échangèrent un autre regard, avant que Kakashi ne s'approche de l'Uchiha, lui demandant de lui prêter ses accessoires et de lui céder sa place. Le brun le laissa faire tandis que le blondinet regardait d'un air ahuri son professeur...

**- Professeur... ? Depuis quand connaissez vous ces trucs là** ? L'interrogea le doré d'un air dubitatif.

**- ... Tu sais, Naruto...** commença-t-il en enfilant ses gants puis son masque, **avant d'être un professeur de science-chimie, j'étais un scientifique,** termina-t-il en mettant ses lunettes de protection tout en accrochant de son seul œil le regard plus surpris mais aussi curieux de l'Uzumaki.

**- Et pourquoi avez-vous arrêté ?** Demanda-t-il tandis que l'Uchiha sembla tendre une oreille distraite à la conversation même si son air désintéressé le mystifiait.

L'argenté sourit nostalgiquement sous son masque avant d'ouvrir soudainement son œil fermé, provoquant un léger soubresaut de surprise de la part de Naruto, alors que l'Uchiha ne cilla même pas.

L'œil de Kakashi était complètement noircie, à croire que sa pupille avait dilaté au point de recouvrir tout le globe visuel.

**- ...Erreur de métier, hein ?** Dit finalement l'Uzumaki en esquissant un triste sourire qui fit bizarrement réconforter l'Hatake tandis qu'une expression...indéchiffrable se peignit sur la face du brun, que personne ne remarqua d'ailleurs. Le scientifique lui répondit par le même sourire avant d'entamer la lecture du papier, tout en confirmant le nom des substances en les faisant réagir avec d'autres, et c'est ce que l'Uchiha n'avait négligemment pas fait.

Arrivé à une phrase, il plissa légèrement les yeux puis rapprocha le papier de son seul œil, un sourire se dessina de derrière son masque, avant qu'il ne déclare fièrement :

**- Sasuke...** Ce dernier, curieux, s'approcha du scientifique tout en arquant un sourcil**. Je crois que tu as mal lu cet ingrédient**... l'appelé plissa les yeux avant de les fermer complètement en se redressant.

**- Hum...c'est vrai.** Dit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Intervint le blond.

**- Il a lu **_**« Propylène Clycal »**_** alors que c'était **_**« Propylène Glycol »**_**.**

Le blondinet se soulagea de savoir que ce n'était qu'une petit erreur et qu'il allait bientôt être _guérie_...

L'Hatake reprit sa besogne, faisant les mêmes gestes qu'avait fait Sasuke au part avant, seulement, les siennes étaient plus assurés et plus professionnelles. De son coté, le ténébreux commença l'analyse de la salive de Naruto, mais il ne le montra pas à l'Hatake, qui était déjà absorbé par son travail. Dès qu'il le découvrit, il jeta la brosse à dents dans la poubelle puis d'un sourire satisfait mais discret- que malheureusement le blond n'avait pas discerné- il fit semblant de s'intéresser à ce que faisait Kakashi.

- **Et voilà...** Déclara ce dernier en montrant clairement le liquide zinzolin qu'il avait obtenu.

**- Parfait, maintenant-**

**- Pas maintenant...**les deux adolescents furent troublés par la réponse soudaine du professeur. **As-tu des rats de laboratoire, ici, Sasuke ?**

Le brun arqua un sourcil avant de comprendre...

**- Malheureusement, non.**

**- Hum... Eh bien on qu'à...-**

**- Mais...!** Dit-il finalement en devinant la suite de la phrase de Kakashi, surtout quand son œil se dirigea vers la brosse à dents dans la poubelle... il ne voulait pas expérimenter sur la salive du blond...sinon, tout sera découvert...

**- J'ai des cochons d'indes.** Déclara-t-il.

**- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt alors !**

Sasuke remonta à la surface puis revint avec une petite cage pour rongeur contenant un cochon d'inde blanc avec des plaques chocolat sur son poil.

Ils firent goûter le liquide au rongeur, qui après s'être contracté avait commencé à perdre quelques poiles, mais pas complètement.

**- La dose est trop concentrée pour l'organisme d'un animal.** Déclara le brun.

**- C'est ce que je pensais aussi...** Répondit l'argenté.

**- Donc, à toi, ça te fera encore plus mal,** dit le ténébreux en se tournant vers le blond, **ton organisme n'acceptera pas facilement les corps étrangers de la préparation.**

Le blondinet soutenu son regard avant d'attraper la fiole tendue à lui.

**- Surtout, bois tout.** Lui conseilla le jeune chimiste.

Naruto lui obéit après avoir approché la fiole de son nez...bizarrement, aucune odeur ne s'en dégageait. Il porta alors la substance à ses lèvres avant de la boire, sentant une masse gélatineuse essuyer pertinemment sa gorge, ce qui le fit presque vomir, mais la potion n'avait ni saveur, ni arôme.

**- Alors ?** Demanda l'argenté.

**- Alors...rien.** Répondit le blondin.

**- Remontons à la chambre.** Proposa l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, ce que tout le monde fit.

Cette fois, c'était Kakashi qui guidait et Sasuke qui fermait la marche. En cours de marche, le brun perçut Naruto se tendre soudainement avant d'arquer son dos et de pousser un geignement sec.

**- Kakashi.** Fit le ténébreux d'un ton alerte mais calme pourtant.

Le scientifique acquiesça avant de demander au blond de monter sur son dos, demande qui fut refusée promptement. Après un soupire, Sasuke se déplaça pour alléer difficilement à coté du blond – le couloire étant très exiguë- puis passa sa main par-dessous son épaule, le blond prit appuie sur lui sans hésiter, ni même ronchonner. Le professeur reprit sa marche plus rapidement avant qu'il n'atteigne finalement la surface. Kakashi se dépêcha de se placer de l'autre coté de Naruto, permettant ainsi à Sasuke de respirer, c'est que le blond n'était pas léger.

Le trio se dirigea vers la pièce de l'Uchiha, étant la plus proche mais aussi parce que c'était lui-même qui l'avait demandé. Une fois arrivé, le blond fut allongé sur le gigantesque lit, seulement, cela n'arrangea rien en son état. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait des couteaux de tous parts, partout, mais la douleur était plus concentrée entre sa nuque et ses fesses, donc : le dos. Epuisé, il se laissa sombrer, ne supportant point la douleur, malgré que son corps continuait à subir de légers soubresauts... auxquels l'argenté ne remarqua guère. Contrairement au ténébreux qui esquissa un autre sourire satisfait...tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

Le soleil était à son zénith dans cette forêt où la flore et la faune restaient hostiles à l'homme. Deux silhouettes marchaient clandestinement dans ces bois, quelques rayons de soleil réussissaient à s'infiltrer entre les colossaux arbres, tandis que quelques habitants de la forêt préféraient se taire, d'autres se montraient ouvertement, essayant de les menacer, mais cela n'impressionnaient guère les deux personnes. Soudain, une voix trancha l'atmosphère exotique, une voix alerte et féminine :

**- Itachi, là bas !**

Le dudit Itachi tourna brusquement la tête vers sa gauche, une main sous son long manteau beige faisant réagir quelques mèches noire, qui suivirent le mouvement gracieusement (ça me rappel les kunai de l'amour...). Ses deux onyx de natures plissés se plièrent encore un peu, semblant préciser sa vision. Il se dirigea d'un pas calme mais prudent pourtant, talonné par la jeune rousse qui avait parlé quelques secondes plus tôt. Plus il avançait, plus son encéphale sembla reconnaître la masse presque toute recouverte de boue qui jonchait le sol à quelques mètres de lui. Ses pas devinrent de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à se trouver devant le cadavre.

Ses yeux aux lieux de s'écarquiller de surprise, se plissèrent de désolation, puis tout en s'accroupissant au niveau du _mort_, il passa simplement sa main opaline sur le cou exposé de l'homme brun. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris quand quelques pulsations, presque inexistantes, mais pourtant toujours vivantes, palpèrent faiblement au bout de ses longs doigts fins.

**- Il est toujours vivant. **Fit Itachi d'un ton calme malgré lui.

Le visage pâle de la rousse défiguré par la peine, changea rapidement, faisant élargir pendant quelques secondes ses yeux argentés de surprise, avant qu'elle ne se jeter à terre, poussant sans hésiter le beau brun, car il en était un.

**- Pousse-toi !**

Elle sortit la trousse de secoures et se pressa d'analyser l'état de l'inconnue, examinant hâtivement ses yeux, puis les plusieurs égratignures que marquaient son corps.

**- Emmenons-le vite à l'hôpital. **Déclara la jeune femme tout en se redressant.

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

Il ouvra timidement les yeux, les plissant légèrement sans réussir à les ouvrir complètement cause de la lumière des lieux qu'il trouva d'ailleurs beaucoup trop éblouissante. Il ne faisait que les papillonner involontairement quand agacé, il les ferma carrément. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune lumière artificielle allumée dans la chambre.

_Bon, première note : J'vois que dal..._

Maintenant, il essaya de bouger. Commençant d'abord par faire remuer ses doigts sur le matelas, puis ses orteils, mais quand il essaya de se retourner sur le coté une violente douleur lui trancha le corps de haut en bas, lui faisant mordre la langue sans pour autant produire le moindre son, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'insulter le monde intérieurement.

_Deuxième note : J'suis paralysé..._

Il essaya ensuite de se remémorer les souvenirs de la veille... Ses cheveux... Sasuke et Kakashi... Remède.... Une douleur insupportable puis le trou noir.

_Okkkk, j'suis bien avancé, moi, maintenant..._

Il essaya une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir légèrement les yeux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les papillonner. Lentement, il réussit à distinguer une grande fenêtre, de laquelle venait toute cette lumière. Une ombre apparemment assise était exposée à celle-ci ; reconnaissant sans problème la silhouette de Sasuke... il grogna intérieurement, voulant continuer de faire semblant qu'il était endormi. Puis tout en essayant de juger la pièce, il devina aussitôt que c'était celle de son hôte, les rideaux transparents du lit étaient tous relevés.

_Dans quelle galère j'me suis encore fourré ?_

On toqua à la porte, et sans savoir pourquoi, Naruto referma aussitôt ses yeux, faisant semblant d'être toujours inconscient. Il réussit à deviner Sasuke se lever quand un grincement se fit entendre venant de la chaise, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une voix bien familière pour lui.

- **Salut, Sasuke. Est-ce que Naruto s'est réveillé ?**

**- Non, pas encore. Ne vous en faites pas, quand il se réveillera je vous appellerais.**

**- OK, merci.**

Naruto ouït la porte se refermer puis Sasuke revenir à sa chaise favorite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais sans qu'il n y pense, une évidence lui traversa l'esprit...

_Je n'ai pas fais de cauchemar..._

Et c'est vrai, le blond n'avait pas fait le moindre cauchemar, même pas un rêve. Il se souvint de s'être assoupi après avoir bu la préparation de Kakashi, puis de s'éveiller sur ce lit. Il avait l'impression que tout cela ne se passa dans même pas deux minutes, mais la lumière du soleil qui s'infiltrait du dehors le démentait, lui montrant qu'il avait bien dormi toute la matinée.

Son image en forme de loup quand il rêvait passa furtivement par la tête, le faisant se cambrer de surprise quand une brûlure cuisante mais assez faible lui piqua le ventre, trahissant aussi son statue d'endormis.

**- Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?** Le questionna le brun tout en se dirigeant vers lui.

Le blond ouvra un œil avant de le refermer aussitôt.

**- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux ?** Fit le blond en changeant de sujet involontairement.

Le ténébreux se stoppa avant de retourner les talons et de fermer d'un geste sec les rideaux, faisant plonger la pièce dans une légère obscurité. Quand Naruto ouvra les yeux cette fois, il put voire clairement son environnement, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu aussi distinctement...

**- Tes pupilles son dilatées à cause du breuvage.** Déclara l'Uchiha en répondant à sa question silencieuse.

Ce dernier se redirigea vers sa direction avant de s'assoir près de lui sur le lit, ôtant sans hésiter et d'un mouvement assez vif le drap qui le recouvrait, faisant aussitôt réagir le blondinet.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?!** Fit-il indigné.

Mais le brun ne lui répondit pas, il commença à presser ses doigts sur des endroits précis, le faisant sursauter sous la douleur impondérable.

**- Tes mains son glacés.** Remarqua le blond dans une grimace.

Le ténébreux releva soudainement ses deux iris, les faisant plonger dans les deux sphères marines, le blond put y voire...de a confusion mais aussi...une chose qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer...de la rancune ? De la peine ? Ou du dégout ? Peut-être un mélange des trois...il ne savait, mais il avait l'impression que le brun hésitait à faire quelque chose, que finalement ne fit pas, remettant toute son attention à son travail.

Malgré qu'il savait qu'il était en train de l'ausculter, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le brun profitait de son statue pour le tripoter vicieusement... mais en même temps, ce qu'il avait lu sur les deux prunelles de l'Uchiha quelques seconde plus tôt venait mystifier ses hypothèses... Sasuke le haïssait autant que lui...mais en même temps, il avait l'impression qu'un lien invisible les reliait, ça lui faisait assez de peine de savoir que quelqu'un le détestait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, mais c'était le même cas pour lui...donc il se mettait toujours en colère contre lui-même...d'ailleurs, il commençait à douter si, après tous, c'était de lui-même qu'il était en colère et non pas de Sasuke...Mais il chassa vite ces pensées de sa cervelle quand les mains pâles lui pressèrent un endroit assez...incommodant...(bande de pervers, j'vous vois venir xD) Il redressa aussitôt sa tête, amenant une douleur à son cou et une autre à son bas ventre, et c'est de là d'ailleurs que le brun venait de le toucher... Mais avant qu'il ne proteste un mot, Sasuke le doubla :

- **Essaye de te redresser.**

**- Facile à dire !! **S'empressa de dire le blond.

Mais le regard impatient que lui lana le brun le poussa à essayer de se soulever. Fermant fortement les yeux, il s'aida de ses coudes pour se redresser...sans rien sentir !

Ouvra un œil curieux, il se rendit compte que le noiraud était en train de presser l'endroit qu'il avait touché un peu plutôt, il sentait certes, une légère douleur à ce niveau là mais comparé aux autres, c'était une piqure de moustique. Quand il s'adossa au bois du lit, il s'empressa de demander au brun :

**- Le remède à marché au moins ?**

**- Constate-le par toi-même.** Dit le jeune chimiste en prenant un de ses bras tout en le tendant en évidence à l'Uzumaki.

Naruto put, effectivement, constater qu'il n'avait plus de poiles sur son bras. Sa peau ressemblait à celle d'un enfant, et cela malgré qu'avant, ses poiles n'était pas trop apparentes puisqu'il était blond et qu'il avait la peau halée. Il porta ensuite sa main à ses cheveux et remarqua que sa chevelure n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Néanmoins, il ne s'en plaignit pas, après tout, il ne voulait pas être chauve... Le regard lourd de son hôte l'obligea à lever ses yeux pour affronter ses deux pupilles, c'est en tombant sur deux billes rouge sang que son cœur rata un battement et que sa respiration resta incomplète. Sa tête arrêta de tourner pendant un moment ...parce que sa conscience rejetait toute réalité, semblant rester incroyant devant ce qu'il voyait. Il était à la fois terrifié et fasciné... sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, on aurait dit que les deux pupilles l'avaient hypnotisé.

**- Tu sembles surpris, Kyuubi... **

**- Que...Mais....** Bégaya-t-il

**- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi **? Fit l'Uchiha avec un petit rictus.

Tout d'un coup, Naruto perdit tout l'ahurissement qu'il avait sur le visage.

**- Bon, c'est un autre cauchemar, je suppose ?** Grogna-t-il en cassant l'atmosphère imprédictible et le suspense du moment...surprenant même le ténébreux, mais pendant une petite, mais vraiment toute petite seconde.

**- Puisque tu sembles le prendre ainsi**... Le ténébreux approcha sa main dangereusement et lentement du cou du blond, sans que celui-ci ne cille, toujours convaincu que ce n'est qu'un autre mauvais rêve...

**- Que comptes-tu faire, Uchiha ?** Fit le blond tout en regardant hargneusement le brun.

**- Moi... ?** Dit-il tout en approchant sa tête de celle du blondinet, **je compte juste...** il continua d'approcher sa tête lentement mais sûrement du blond, la dégradant en cours du chemin vers son cou, attrapant en même temps les mains du malade qui voulurent se défendre. Mais sans grand succès, puisque le moindre mouvement lui coutait une atroce douleur**... te rendre ta forme originelle...** Acheva l'Uchiha tout en plantant délicatement ses crocs beaucoup trop pointus à la normal sur la peau halée. Naruto sentit une piqure doublée et c'est quand son corps devint mou et lourd qu'il se laissa sombrer sans se retenir, sentant une légère brûlure naitre de l'endroit où il avait était mordu, brûlure qui se propagea dans toutes les parties de son corps...

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

Dans une pièce aux murs plus blancs que blanc. Un jeune homme brun caractérisé d'une cicatrice sur le nez était allongé sur un lit aux draps aussi incolore que la pièce elle-même. Les mains et les bras perforés avec des tuyaux qui reliaient à une machine et à un oscilloscope. Le silence était roi dans la chambre, seul un petit bip causé par la machine résonnait tous les deux secondes.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup, faisant découvrir la silhouette élancée d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes et à la peau laiteuse. Ses pas le guidèrent devant le malade, prenant au passage une chaise pour s'assoir dessus.

La porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois, faisant cette fois rentrer une femme blonde qui portait une longue blouse blanche. Itachi se retourna avant de faire un léger mouvement de tête en signe de salut, le docteur –car s'en était un- le lui rendit avant de venir devant lui et de lui exposer plusieurs feuilles de radiographies, et en se fiant au graphique, cela représentait plusieurs parties du corps d'un humain.

- **Notre souffrant à eu une grave déchirure au fil qui relie son cerveau à la moelle épinière, et juste au niveau de la nuque. Ce qui veux dire que tout son corps, appart son visage, est paralysé…** (Je n'sais pas comment s'appelle le fil) **D'après le sang qui se trouvait sur la branche qu'il avait heurté, on a supposé qu'il était en train de courir, quand il se fracassa brusquement le crâne sur la branche, sa tête a dû sûrement aller violemment en arrière avant de revenir en avant, et c'est ce qui a dû compléter la déchirure du lien….**

**- Hum. Et en se qui consterne sa mémoire, est-elle, elle aussi infectée ?** Demanda-t-il en buvant amèrement la nouvelle.

**- Cela reste un mystère, il se pourrait bien qu'il ait subi un choque trop traumatisant, mais on ne sait quelle partie de sa vie il oubliera, et encore moins s'il pourrait recouvrir la mémoire, ou pas… **Dit-elle en jetant un rapide coup-d'œil au brun sur le lit, **mais on le saura quand il se réveillera.**

**- Et quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera ?**

**- Nous n'avons aucune idée, inspecteur…**

**- Hum. Merci docteur…** il regarda la petite étiquette des informations collée sur le tablier blanc, **…Tsunade.**

Il fronça légèrement les sourcilles quand il lut ce prénom…il l'avait déjà entendu quelques parts…Il mit cela de coté, avant de serrer amicalement la main de la blonde à forte poitrine puis de quitter la pièce.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les couloires bizarrement déserts de l'hôpital, il sentit quelque chose vibrer au fond de sa poche. Devinant que c'était sûrement son portable, il soupira avant de s'enfouir dans une pièce inoccupée contenant des cartons de médicaments et autre matérielles médicales. Sans voire le nom sur l'écran, il décrocha, savant que la seule personne qui détenait son numéro était son assistante.

**- Adralya, j'espère pour toi que tu m'appelles pour une bonne raison, parce que si on m'choppe avec un téléphone dans l'hôpital ça-**

**- Itachi, viens vite ! J'viens de découvrir un truc !!** Fit sa voix excitée en coupant la parole dudit Itachi, elle savait pourtant qu'il détestait être interrompu...surtout quand il entamait de rare phrase aussi longue que celle qu'il venait de commencer.

**- Tsss. J'arrive, mais t'as intérêt que ça soit importante.** Dit-il agacé.

**- Dépêche-toiiiii !!**

Il soupira avant de fermer le clapet de son mobile, sentant un terrible mal de crâne pointer…pourquoi l'avait-il accepté comme assistante, déjà ?...ah oui, parce que c'était la seule personne qui ne fantasmait pas sur lui…Chienne de vie…

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

Brusquement, il écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait son sang bouillonner, il voulait frapper et déverser ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, malgré qu'il était conscient de son irritation. Il commença à examiner la pièce quand les séquelles du précédent _cauchemar_ lui revinrent. Il posa aussitôt ses deux globes visuels sur la chaise où était sensé se trouver Sasuke...et il s'y trouvait... Il essaya de se relever, et s'étonna de ne sentir aucune douleur, sa colère se dissipa un peu quand la satisfaction vint la remplacer. Le ténébreux se retourna quand il entendit le frottement de draps et vit le blond tout réveillé, sa main au niveau de sa nuque...seulement, il n y avait rien du tout, comme il l'avait soupçonné, ce n'était qu'un autre cauchemar... Il releva ses yeux vers l'Uchiha quand celui-ci se dirigea vers lui, mais une soudaine rage l'enveloppa, la même que celle qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'il avait vu, si ce n'est que celle-ci était plus forte. Tout à coup, la porte toqua, Sasuke changea donc de direction sous le grand soulagement intérieur du blondinet qui le vit se diriger cette fois vers la porte d'entrée.

**- Alors il s'est réveillé ?**

**- Oui, il vient juste.** Fit Sasuke en s'effaçant sur la gauche pour laisser l'argenté pénétrer la pièce.

Le scientifique se dirigea vers Naruto, un fin sourire protecteur derrière son écharpe.

**- Tu te sens mieux, Naruto ?**

**- Beaucoup mieux**. Lui répondit le blond étonnamment de bonne humeur.

L'argenté prit un de ses bras quand il arriva devant lui, puis l'examina, et c'est d'un air satisfait sur le visage qu'il fit :

**- Bien. Tu peux sûrement te lever, maintenant ?**

L'Uzumaki acquiesça avant de se débarrasser des draps qu'il dégoutait presque puis se releva, sa tête tournant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne se stabilise.

**- Revenons à la chambre.** Déclara l'argenté avant de se retourner vers le brun, **merci de l'avoir hébergé dans ta chambre, Sasuke**.

**- Hn.**

L'Hatake sortit de la chambre, talonné par le blond, qui, dans un mouvement ralenti, tourna sa tête vers le noiraud, le trouvant en train de lui sourire narquoisement...

_A suivre..._

**Naru :** Bon, la timbrée étant en séance chez son psy, elle a laissé une lettre pour vous, je lis donc :

_« Désolé pour ce très (très) court chapitre(seulement 16 page 'nif), et d'avoir faillit à ce que je vous ai promis, mais j'voulais vite me débarrasser de ce chap.J'viens d'recevoir un choque émotionnellement traumatisant (c'est un peu comme voire sa grand-mère en bikini...mais en beaucoup plus violant et moins dégoutant...en fait ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'exemple xD (déso si j'vous ai inclus l'image dans la tête...xD) et pis j'étais trop dégoutée, alors j'me suis forcée à le terminer (vous avez sûrement senti ce manque de passion dans l'écrit à la fin du chap'...), par contre, le prochaine chapitre risquera de prendre du temps pour venir... c'est le troisième trimètre, et je n'aurai quasiment plus le temps, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Bon, j'vous dis bisou à tous et pis vous avez sûrement deviné le survivant maintenant...... et pis...nan j'vous assure que ce sont des arguments vrais pour une fois...xD_

_Bon, Adralya, l'assistante d'Itachi, a découvert une chose apparemment très importante...et Sasuke qui vient de faire un truc très louche à Naruto, d'ailleurs, ce dernier vient juste de ce rendre compte que ce n'était pas un rêve, et le pauvre survivant qui vient d'être paralysé à vie...que va-t-il se passer par la suite ?...Je me le demande xD_

_Quelque reviews pour me remonter le moral... ? *.* Z'vous zure que ça m'enouraze crop x) Et encore désolée T.T_

_Kissu nutellaté. »_

**Sasu : **YES !! Des vacances, enfin !!

**Naru :** Faut fêter ça avant qu'elle n'arrive.

**Naruko :** J'suis rentrééééééée !

**Naru et Sasu :** fais chier...MAUVAISE VENU A LA MAISON !

**Naruko :** J'vous ai manqué ?:D

**Naru :** Horriblement...

**Naruko :** Vraiment ?! O.O

**Naru et Sasu :** Bien sûr...que non... -.-


End file.
